Sonic X 1: Returning
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Being a regular girl with a hidden past, Emily Bridgestone is trying to fit into a new neighborhood with her family of six. That is, while staying home alone to nurse a sprained ankle, Sonic and the gang come crashing into her dad's leather shop. WARNING: Christian based with some characters coming to Christ, please no flames :) Thanks! (Next Sonic X Mobius)
1. Returning

CHAPTER 1: Returning

Sonic was out for a run, as he usually was. He loved feeling the wind in his quills and strength pumping through his legs. Things had been almost too quiet since Chris went back to his world, not even Eggman has shown up.

"Sonic, do you read me?" Came a voice from Sonics' wrist.

Sonic stopped and opened his comlink that Tails had built for everyone for their adventure in space. "Read ya loud and clear, pal, what's up?"

"We need you at Mystic Ruins right away." Tails replied. "Knuckles just radioed in saying the Master Emerald is going nuts. He's been trying to contain it but it's sucking his energy, I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"I'll be right over, tell him to hang in there." Sonic said as he turned and dashed to Mystic Ruins.

When he got there, all he could see were green bolts of lightning coming from the Master Emerald and Knuckles trying to contain it. Everyone was there trying to keep the giant emerald under control and keep Knuckles upright.

"Knuckles! What happened?" Sonic shouted over the energy bursts.

"I'm not sure!" Knuckles shouted back, sounding tired. "The Emerald just suddenly letting off energy!"

Shadow gripped Knuckles shoulders, trying to feed the Guardian some energy to hold the chaos, but it was no use. Suddenly, they were all hit by the lightning and everything went black.

...

I was resting in our living room, trying to stay off my sprained ankle best I could. I was enjoying my favorite movie Transformers. Yes, I'm a girl and I love Transformers. I liked a lot of guy stuff and never really enjoyed girly stuff like princesses, dresses, makeup or the color pink.

How I sprained my ankle was during our move. I stepped wrong on my foot while I was carrying a box and all my weight was on that foot, sending me to the floor.

My mom and dad were staying with my grandparents since they had an early start at my moms work while a big sale was going on all week, my dad was giving her a hand with that. My brother and two sisters were with my grandparents in Iowa for a family reunion for the month so I had a whole week to myself. I needed some time to relax; school was finally over for the summer and I could do literally anything ankle permitting.

It was at my favorite part in Transformers when Sam is trying to hide the autobots from his dad. I laughed when they were hiding around the house as Mr. Witwicky looked out the window at his now ruined yard. Suddenly, I heard a noise outside in my dad's leather shop.

I pause my movie, grab my crutches (my dad insisted that I use them to let my ankle heal) and went out to the large, two story barn. The downstairs was my dad workshop and upstairs was my room/studio. I put my ear against the door and listen. Someone was definitely in there. I open the door just a crack and peek inside. My eyes went wide at what I saw and heard.

"Ow! Is everyone alright?"

"We're okay Sonic,"

"Rouge, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shads."

I drew in a breath at these names and the voices. In front of me, in my dad's workshop, were the Sega characters from Sonic X! My brother and I were fans of these guys and had seen almost all Sonic episodes thanks to Youtube since we haven't had cable for over a year.

Unsure what else to do, I start to move backward. Unfortunately, I was still getting used to my crutches and I tripped over them with my good foot. I tried to stop myself from falling with my bad foot, which only made the sprain worse and again, sending me to the ground.

"OW!" I said, not realizing how loud it was.

Seconds later, a dark figure was standing over me. I look up to see it was a black hedgehog with red markings and gold bracelets. It was Shadow.

"Who are you?" He asked, in such a menacing tone it made me shiver slightly.


	2. Hello?

CHAPTER 2: Welcome?

"My patients is growing thin," Shadow growled. "So I'll ask you one more time; who are you?"

I was frozen stiff. I had always admired Shadow; I thought of him as brave and loyal, and always ready to fight for what was right. But now that I was meeting him in the flesh, I could see why people were slightly nervous around him. That, and don't most people freeze when their hurt and is confronted by a large black hedgehog?

"Shadow, can't you see you're scaring the poor thing?" Said a female's voice. I turn to see Rouge the Bat. She walked over and knelt so were looking at each other face to face. "Don't worry about him, hon. He's all bark and no bite. Do you have a name?"

I slowly took a steadying breath to calm myself down and offer a small smile at both of them. "Emily." I answer. "I'm Emily."

"You see, Shads," Rouge said standing and looking at Shadow. "You don't have to be so gruff with her."

"What's going on out here?"

We turn to see the blue legend himself standing in the doorway of the shop with his other friends behind him.

"Shadow scared this poor girl half to death." Rouge said with a casual shrug.

"You startled me, that's all," Shadow replied. "I don't like it when people are watching me."

"That's alright," I reply. "You startled me, I heard you guys out here and came to investigate."

It was now when Sonic noticed my crutches on the ground. "Oh, here," He said, picking them up and giving them to me.

"Thanks," I said as I used my crutches to hoist myself up and stand upright with my injured leg slightly lifted.

"Now, let us introduce ourselves," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, this is my pal Miles Prower."

"You can just call me Tails," Tails said coming forward and letting me shake his hand.

"I'm Amy Rose," Said Amy as she came up and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you,"

"You too," I said, shaking her hand.

"My name is Cream and this is my very good friend, Cheese." Cream said, smiling innocently.

"I'm called Rouge the Bat," Rouge said. "And you've already met Shadow."

Shadow just nodded. I smile at him warmly, I was usually shy when I first meet someone, and so I stay quiet.

"Wait!" Tails said turning around and running back into the shop. "Knuckles is passed out!"

We all rush into the barn to see my most favorite character, Knuckles the Echidna, passed out on the floor. His whole body was quivering from fatigue, which only made me wonder what had happened.

Sonic, Shadow and Tails walked up to Knuckles and looked him over. "It took a lot out of him trying to get the Master Emerald under control," Tails said. "I think all he needs is rest."

"If you guys don't mind," I said, getting their attention. "I have a room upstairs. He can use my bed until he wakes up."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Em. Shadow, could you help me lift him?"

The two picked up Knuckles and put his arms over their shoulders so he hung limply between them. They took him upstairs and quickly found my bed. The rest of us followed them, me coming last because of my foot.

When I managed to get up there, I found that they had already put Knuckles on my bed and were looking around. Tails was looking at my books and took out my novel on the Middle Ages. Amy, Cream and Rouge were looking at my amazingly large closet in admiration (It ran the length of the barn and it slopped sharply with the roof, looking like Polly's "Smugglers Cave" from C.S. Lewis' The Magicians Nephew). Sonic was admiring my acoustic guitar, I didn't play it much since I only knew two songs and there was a string missing, the thing wasn't really much to look at. Shadow was looking at a picture of me standing with my horse, Isabelle. I got the picture for my eighteenth birthday; it was made out of leather and the image was done with a laser. I was training a horse in Indiana at the time, I almost cried when I opened it. My grandfather had framed it in Sypris wood.

"This is a nice room," Sonic said, turning is attention from my guitar to some drawings I had pinned to my wall.

"Thanks," I answer, moving over to my desk and sit down. "I only moved in here this spring, there's still some things that need to be done."

"Well, your closet is incredible!" Rouge said as she and the girls further inspected it. "Even my closest isn't this big, I'm surprised that there's not that many cloths in here."

I smiled. That's what most of my more girly friends might have said if they saw it. I look back at Shadow who was still looking at the picture of Izzy.

"That's my horse, and my best friend." I said, standing and moving over to look at the picture with him. "She was a rescue. The place I got her from saved from the kill buyer by ten dollars. She and I have been best friends since."

Shadow looked out the window at the empty pasture and the beginnings of a run-in shed. "So where is she?" He asked.

"I'm boarding her at friends, only until we have that shelter built." I answer. "I'll be visiting her this Sunday."

"Oh… my head…"

I turn around to see Knuckles is coming around. He was rubbing his head with a thickly gloved hand. Tails immediately put the book he found back on the self and went to my bedside.

"Hey, good to see you're waking up." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been swimming for five hours strait," He answered. "My limbs are so heavy I can barely move."

"Well, you're alright, that's all that matters." Tails said. "Whatever happened, it's like something triggered Chaos Control and sent us here."

"Where's here?" Knuckles asked.

"The planet Earth." I answer, coming closer so he could see who had spoken. "But if you want more detail, you landed in my dad's leather shop downstairs."

"Who are you?" He asked, moving slowly to sit up.

"My name is Emily." I answer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Knuckles."

"How did you know my name?" Knuckles asked, suspicion growing in his gruff voice.

"I heard Tails say it down stairs." I answered with a simple smile.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. I turn around and look at Tails who was holding his stomach and blushing. I chuckle at the look on his face then look at the alarm clock next to my bed. "Well, it is six o' clock. I could make you guys some dinner if you want."

They all nodded and followed me down stairs and into my house. Almost immediately, my three dogs, Ruby, Sugar and Lil' Anne came in to see my guests. Ruby, our brave red healer, barked defensively at them before sniffing them. Sugar and her daughter Anne, both pure bred Old English Bull Dogs, kept their distance for a while.

Shadow took a defensive stance with Sonic at first, but both were soon petting old Ruby after she was sure they meant no harm. Tails was sitting on the floor with Anne, who was leaning against him and snuggling into his soft orange fur. I made my way to the kitchen with Rouge and Cream and pulled out the pancake mix. I have been craving pancakes for a while, but I couldn't eat them myself since I could only make enough for at least four people. I was very glad to make some.

"So do you live here alone, hon?" Rouge asked as she pulled out some eggs from the fridge.

"No," I reply. "My parents will be in town to handle a sale at my moms store and my siblings are in Iowa with my grandparents for a family reunion for the month. I would have gone with them, but I sprained my ankle two days ago and I had to stay home. Everyone will be home again by this weekend."

"It must get very lonely here not having your family around for so long." Cream said.

"Sometimes," I said. "But I have to get used to living alone if I'm going to move out someday."

"Move out?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah," I answer. "Usually young adults move out of their parent's house to go to collage or to live on their own in their early twenties. I've decided not to worry about that until I get there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rouge said, remembering the time she moved away from home. She was naturally an independent woman so it didn't bother her much.

I started mixing the batter, adding one ingredient that my mom taught me to add. Vanilla Extract. I won't say how much because that's the secret.

"Hey Cream, could you stir this while I get the griddle ready?"

"Sure," Cream answered, taking the wooden spoon in my hand and started stirring.

I pulled out the griddle and set it to 350 degrees.

Soon the whole house smelled like hot pancakes and warm maple syrup. Everyone migrated to the kitchen by the smell. Tails was very interested in the griddle and even asked how it was made. Not being an inventor I told him I had no idea. A few minutes later we were all sitting at the table with fresh pancakes, I had to get an extra chair for myself since I only had six placed at the table. Tails offered to sit in the extra seat but I told him it was fine.

"Wow," Sonic said after his first bite. "These are amazing. What did you put in it?"

"Sorry, family secret." I answer with a smile.

"Well, these taste great," He replied.

"I hate to sound rude," Shadow said looking over at Knuckles. "But how are we going to get back home?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Knuckles said. "It has been driving me crazy; as soon as everything is quiet, things go crazy again. Now we have no Emeralds or power rings to get us home, and there's no where to stay until we figure out what happened."

"Well," I said. "You guys are welcome to stay for as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Em," Sonic said. "That one problem out of the way, but I think we shouldn't worry about it right now. I think we should recover from our trip before we start figuring out how to get back."

"What happened anyway?" I ask.

Tails quickly explained what had happened before I found them. Everything from contacting Sonic, to Knuckles trying to contain the chaos and Shadow trying to help keep Knuckles upright. "But we wound up getting hit by the chaos lightning and… I don't remember what happened after that."

"Next thing we know we're in your dad's… what did you call it… a leather shop?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "It's where he and I work on leather for customers. I mainly just use it for working on my artwork."

"I see." Knuckles said, finishing off his plate.

I look around and see that everyone had finished so I get up to gather the plates, but instead, Shadow gathered them for me and carried them to the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Shadow," I said.

"Don't mention it," He answered.

He stayed with me in the kitchen and watched as I rinsed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher. After a moment, he started putting them in the dishwasher since I couldn't bend thanks to my crutches.

After that chore was done, we went into the living room where I saw that my movie was still in and still paused. I looked at Cream and Tails. I knew Tails would be alright with Transformers, but there were some gruesome parts that Cream may not like. So I took out Transformers and looked for a better movie fore this audience. I soon found my other favorite, The Princess Bride. Yes, even though I don't really like girly stuff, I like the sword fighting and the comedy in the Princess Bride. But then I looked back at the older guys like Shadow and Knuckles. They would think it was boring. Deciding against The Princess Bride, I found Back to the Future. Having a feeling this was a safe movie I pop it in and press play.

The result was excellent. Tails seemed to really like it since it was a Science Fiction. Shadow remained expressionless through the whole movie, but seemed to like it when young Mr. McFly won the girl.

After the movie, I found that Cream and Cheese were asleep in my arms. I hardly noticed that they got there. It felt like my little sister was cuddling next to me, except Cream was smaller and easier to cuddle with because of her size.

"I think we all should get some sleep." Amy said as she stretched.

"You guys can sleep anywhere that's comfortable." I tell them, gently waking Cream up again so I could get up. "My sibling's rooms are open for those who prefer a bed to a couch, and the master bedroom is back there."

"I think we'll be alright," Sonic said as he remained on the couch. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem." I answer, making my way to the back door to go to my room for the night."

Before I left, I saw Cream, Amy and Tails go to the bedrooms in back. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow took the living room either finding a spot on the couch or in one of the green Easy Chairs, and Rouge took the master bedroom.

I made my way upstairs to my room and settled in for night, still not fully believing that Sonic and his friends were sleeping in my house. As I fall asleep, I wonder what tomorrow had in store, now that I have actual Mobians in my house. I also had to figure out how on Earth I was going to tell my folks...


	3. Second Day Surprise

CHAPTER 3: The Second day Surprise

I woke up my normal time, which was around six to six thirty. I normally got up around this time so I could go into town with my mom and take care of my great grandmother, but with my foot the way it was now I couldn't help her if I needed to. So for this morning, I got up and simply started writing. I usually got my best idea's in the morning after I had woken up, for reasons I'm still not sure; maybe I get idea's from dreams I had through the night, or I simply can't stop thinking of good idea's to write about.

I open my laptop and continue on of my stories. My hope was to get it published someday for everyone to read it. I sat there typing, not really thinking about what my fingers were doing, but letting them fly over the keyboard. I usually wrote in this style; if I sat down and mapped out the whole story, I would either get board of the story or forget the idea. I was listening to my music while I wrote, I often found good idea's by listening to different artists and songs. For more meaningful parts of a story, I listen to more meaningful songs. Same thing with happy scenes or sad scenes, it depends on where the story is going."

As I was writing, I heard a knock on my door. I save my work and open the door to see Sonic standing there. He was breathing a little heavier than usual, telling me that he just got back from a run. "Morning," He said with his famous crooked smile.

"Good morning," I answer. "Sleep well?"

"We all did," Sonic answered. "I was about to go back in when I saw your desk light was on, so I came up."

"I that case," I said. "Care to come in?"

"Why not," He replied as he walked in and sat in my rocking chair.

I sit by my desk and change the song that was playing; it was a sad one and I wasn't in the mood for such songs right now.

"So how did you hurt your ankle like that?" He asked.

"Because I'm a cluts," I reply. "I was carrying a box up the front porch and I stepped wrong, bending my ankle wrong and spraining it. The worst part was that all my weight was on it, making me fall and spraining it more. My dad insists that I use these crutches so I can keep off that foot."

"Sounds reasonable," Sonic answered.

"I miss walking around like normal," I continue. "And getting to church would be interesting, but at least my arms are stronger."

Sonic laughed. "That's a way to look at it," He answered.

Moment's later Knuckles came up and knocked. "Hey, Shadow's got breakfast ready."

"Great, I'm starved." Sonic said standing.

"I didn't know Shadow cooked…" I commented as we followed Knuckles to the house.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "From what I hear from Rouge, he's really good."

"But why would he make breakfast?" I asked, still absorbing the fact that Shadow cooked.

"I think he feels bad for scaring you yesterday." Knuckles said.

As we walked in, I stopped at the door. My spine was tightening. That was usually not a good sign, that something was either wrong or there was something nearby. I look out at the pasture-to-be, sure that what ever was making my spine tighten, it was out there.

I walk into the house and see that Shadow and Rouge had made a very nice breakfast of scrambled eggs with ham, cheese and mushrooms, with bacon, toast and half a grape fruit on the side. The grape fruits were in a bowl and had a small amount of sugar on top.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"It's just a thank you for letting us stay with you." Cream said as she helped Shadow and Rouge carry out glasses of orange juice. "We thought since you gave us a place to stay and dinner last night, we would make you breakfast."

"You didn't have to," I said smiling at them all.

"We know," Amy said with a wide grin. "Then again, you didn't have to let us stay here."

I thought about it for a moment then smile back at her. "Very true," I said. "And I do love mushrooms."

We sat down started eating. The food was amazing! Shadow had real talent. In fact, I thought he and my dad would get along great in the kitchen… but after thinking about it more, I thought against it. The two may not agree on several points, and the last thing I need is Shadow getting into and argument with my dad or visa-versa.

Then again, how was I going to break it to my folks about these guys? I knew my siblings would love it; Stephen was always a fan of Tails, Sarah and Cream would be playing together, and I think Alice would like Amy for her sense of fashion.

Suddenly my spine tightened again. My right arm tensed and started twitching. I put my fork down and rub my arms, trying to calm my nerves and loosen my back.

"Em?" Sonic asked looking at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I answered.

But my back had other plans, it tightened to the point it was almost painful. Knuckles seemed to be getting worried and got up from the table. He walked over to me and touched my arm. It was tense and quivered under his touch.

"I've never seen this before," He mumbled. "Em, what's wrong?"

"There's something in the pasture," I answered, just wanting this feeling to stop.

Without another word, Sonic and Shadow left the table and went out into the pasture. A few moments later, the sensation dulled, leaving my back very sore. Shadow and Sonic returned, giving me a very odd look.

"What?" I asked.

Sonic held up a glowing white gem, I had seen it from the Sonic TV series, but I never expected it to be so beautiful. It was in fact, a Chaos Emerald.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Rouge said, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the emerald.

"How did you know this was out there?" Shadow asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've always had a sixth sense about things like this. I usually get it when trouble is near, but I never guessed it would work with those things."

"Well, now that we have one," Tails said. "We can use it to find others."

"And Miss Emily can help us," Cream added. "Since she can sense them."

I look down. I never really liked the Sixth Sense. It made me nervous when I got it, since I used to only get it when something dangerous was near or I was in trouble.

"I guess we could," Tails said. "But I think we should stay with Emily."

"Why do you say that, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Well, since she can sense the chaos emeralds," Tails said. "Eggman might want her to help him find them."

I look up at Tails. I never thought about that.

"Hold it Tails," Sonic said. "We don't even know if Egg-head got here. Besides, how would he know about her ability?"

"He can send out Spybots to find us." Tails said. "He did that in the past."

I knew what he was talking about; it was in the time of the Freedom Fighters; Eggman made a robotic Sally to find Knothole. Would he do the same now?

"We'll be able to take him," Sonic said. "We did back then and we still can without a problem."

"I don't doubt that Sonic," Knuckles said. "But we have to think about Emily's safety. She does have a family; her parents and three siblings. It's bigger than the Thorndike's family, what if Eggman takes her siblings or her parents?"

"Well I know my brother would put up a fight," I said. "And so would my sister Alice. Sarah may be scared, but I think she can hold her ground if she needs to. And besides, my dad would never let that happen. My family is tough, if Eggman tries anything, they won't let him."

With the matter settled, the day was very quiet; Amy and Cream had found my sisters Barbie's and soon found a fun game to play with them. Tails was looking at our junk Labarum Convertible, and told me he could have it repaired in no time flat. Rouge had gone out for a flight to stretch her wings, she never really told us where she was heading. But I wish she had stayed, Knuckles spent the afternoon bombarding me with questions about how I could sense the chaos emeralds. I didn't tell him much; one because I had no idea myself, and two because the subject was a sore one. The last time my Sixth Sense went off was a time I didn't enjoy and never really talked about it. Thankfully, he got off the subject eventually.

It was like this for the rest of the week. But then, I had a problem. My parents were coming back tomorrow and I had to hide these guys somehow. My house wasn't like the Thorndike's Mansion where it was big enough to hide everyone, not by a long shot. I guess my room would be big enough for them… but then again they might get board up there and eventually a fight was going to break out.

I brought it up with them, hoping they had an idea. I gathered them in the living room and asked for a plan.

"We could stay in your room," Tails suggested.

"I thought about that," I told him. "But there's six of you and only one bed. I could get sleeping bags, pillows and blankets for you all, but I'm worried about a fight breaking out."

Shadow looked around at his companions. He knew I had a point. And he often got into arguments with Sonic, some of those arguments got fairly loud at times. If her folks were home, it was possible that they may hear one of these fights and come to investigate, discovering their daughters' new friends.

"Well, there's a pond not far from here." Sonic said. "And it is summer after all. Maybe we can camp down there, and when your parents have gone, we can come back."

"And if we're caught?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll just hand you over, Knuckie." Rouge said. She had been itching to see Knuckles blush for a while. She was rewarded with Knuckles turning bright red.

Before Knuckles could say anything back to her, I interrupted. "Sounds like a plan, Sonic, but you guys have to promise to keep it quiet, otherwise our neighbors may hear you, find you and arrest you. Deal?"

They looked at each other for a while, but nodded in agreement.

"And if you guys need to come back, my room is always open." I tell them. "Just knock twice."

"Oh how romantic!" Amy said, getting a distant look in her eyes. "Sleeping under that stars with Sonic. Can it get any better?"

"Well, the moon will be full if you mean it that way, Amy." I said. But I didn't think she could hear me. Not really wanting to interrupt her daydream, I sit back on the couch to rest my foot. It would certainly be interesting when my parents got back tomorrow. I just hoped things would go smoothly. Boy was I wrong!

* * *

Next day was Saturday. My mom's work always ends at four on Saturdays so we could get ready for church. Before four o' clock came around, I helped the team get ready for a night down there; Blankets, pillows, some food, and some water. I offered to help them take the stuff down to the pond, but they said that they could handle it.

As they walked out and made it to the pond, I heard our van pull up. I look out the window to see Sonic and the others make it to the pond, and hunker down just as my parents stepped out. I breathe a sigh of relief to calm myself and to act normal.

"Emily, we're home," My mom called.

I come out with my crutches to greet them. "Hey, how was work?"

"Crazy," My mom answered as she took off her shoes. "That sale gave us two thousand today."

"Wow, was it like that all week?" I asked.

"Yes, it was." My dad said coming over and hugging me. "How was your week?"

"Oh," I answered, recalling everything that had happened. "Uneventful."

I hated lying to my parents, but what could I tell them? 'Oh, I just met some of my favorite characters from Sonic X and they stayed with me for the week while you were gone. That and do you remember my Sixth Sense? I can use it to sense these things call Chaos Emeralds.' Come on, no parent is that cool about these situations.

"Was it lonely?" My mom asked.

"Not really," I answer, thankful that I could say it truthfully.

"You think you can go to church tonight?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I answer. "I'll go get ready."

I walk upstairs to my room and was picking out something for church when I heard two knocks on my door. I open it to see Rouge.

"Hey," She said as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I quickly shut the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to church," Rouge answered. "So I thought I'd drop in and give ya a hand in getting ready."

Without another word and before I could turn the offer down, Rouge picked out light brown pants with bellbottoms, a brown long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves flaring at the ends. I dressed in my closet and found the outfit was very nice. Next came makeup. Rouge helped me with my eye shadow, blush and lipstick. The finishing result was amazing. I looked like a very different girl; one that looked ladylike, but still tough.

"It's amazing was a little brushwork can do, hon." Rouge said, stepping back to admire her work. "Sometimes I amaze myself."

"You should, this is amazing." I said as I continued to look at how different I looked in the mirror.

"Now you hurry up and meet your parents," Rouge said. "I'll head back down to the pond with the others."

"Alright." I said. "Thanks again Rouge."

"No problem, hon." Rouge replied as she went back outside and flew toward the pond.


	4. Sonic Finds Faith

CHAPTER 4: Sonic Finds Faith

Rouge walked up to the rest of the gang at the pond, getting an annoyed look from Knuckles. "And where did you disappear to, Bat-girl?"

"I wanted to see what her parents was like, that's all Knuckie." Rouge relied. "They seem very nice, but I think we should wait for Emily to introduce us. Oh, and their going to a place called church so I hung out and helped her get ready."

Sonic looked up at Rouge. "What's church?"

"Beats me." Rouge said with a shrug.

"Hmm," Sonic said looking at the van. "I got to check this out,"

"Faker!" Shadow warned, but the blue blur was already dashing up to the van and hiding under the axel. He slipped under the car just as I was getting in the back seat.

* * *

I cringe as I was hit by a burst of wind. I look around, knowing that whenever Sonic was rushing around, a gust of wind almost always followed.

"You alright, honey?" My mom asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I'm fine,"

My dad starts the car and we drive around the corner to church.

* * *

When the van stopped, Sonic waited for me to go inside. Luckily, it was only five thirty so there weren't many people in there. As soon as the coast was clear, Sonic made a mad dash inside and hid in the ventilation system and waited for service to start. He had two vents on either side of him so he could see into the audience and the stage. He almost immediately spotted me hanging out with my friends.

* * *

I almost immediately spotted Sonic in the ventilation system. My eyes widened when he winked one of those bright green eyes at me. I felt my body tense up for a moment but then the service started. The worship leader got up on stage and began strumming on his guitar to my favorite song. Marvelous Light.

"Into Marvelous Light I'm Running,  
Out of Darkness, out of shame,  
By the Cross You are the truth, You are the life, You are the way!"

As the song went on, I kept looking at where Sonic was, I couldn't see him now and this worried me at first. At least he was hiding no one expected.

* * *

Sonic had turned away from the vent facing me and was looking at the band when they started playing. He loved the sound of a guitar being played, but this song was very different from what he listened to, it wasn't rock, it was something that really grabbed his heart.

"I was once Fatherless, a stranger with no hope.  
Your kindness wakened me. Wakened me, from my sleep.  
Your love, it beckons deeply, a call to come and die.  
By Grace now I will come, and take this life, take your life!  
Sin has lost its power! Death has lost its sting! From the grave you've risen, Victoriously!"

Sonic didn't really know what the song meant. 'A call to come and die? Why would I do that?' Sonic pondered. 'Once fatherless…. That sounds like me… I lost my parents to an accident I don't remember…. Why is this song getting to me like this?'

"Into Marvelous Light I'm Running,  
Out of Darkness, out of shame,  
By the Cross You are the truth, You are the life, You are the way!"

Now Sonic couldn't help it. He listened to the song and quietly sang with it. It felt so good to sing it, almost like a rubber-band had been taken off his heart to allow blood to flow through it again. It stung and made his body tingle, but it was a wonderful sensation.

"My dead heart now is beating. My deepest stains now clean.  
Your breath fills up my lungs. Now I'm free! Now I'm free!

Sin has lost its power! Death has lost its sting! From the grave you've risen, Victoriously

Into Marvelous Light I'm Running,  
Out of Darkness, out of shame,  
By the Cross You are the truth, You are the life, You are the way!

Into Marvelous Light I'm Running,  
Out of Darkness, out of shame,  
By the Cross You are the truth, You are the life, You are the way!

"Lift my hands and spin around. See the light that I have found. Oh the marvelous light, marvelous light!

Into Marvelous Light I'm Running,  
Out of Darkness, out of shame,  
By the Cross You are the truth, You are the life, You are the way!"

As the song came to a close, I look back up at where Sonic was. He was just sitting there with his face hidden in his palms. It took me a moment to realize that he was weeping. I had never known Sonic to cry. Then it hit me, I felt the exact same way when I was born again. I felt like my world was burning apart and new things were taking place, things more beautiful than I thought possible. I knew I had some explaining to do when we got back home.

After the Song, the pastor came up and gave his message:

"Well, good evening everyone." He said with a smile. "Well, summer is finally here, I'm sure everyone is very happy about that… I know I am."

This made the crowd chuckle lightly.

"Well, lets jump right into it tonight shall we. Bow your heads and we'll start in prayer."

Everyone bowed their heads and, including Sonic and listened as the pastor prayed. "Heavenly Father we thank you for the warm weather you have blessed us with, I pray that the weather will continue to warm so we may enjoy what you have created for us. Lord I also pray for those who are new here tonight, I pray you pound on their hearts and they would be open to you. In your name we pray, amen."

Sonic opened his eyes and moved to looked at the pastor.

"Lets open our bibles to the book of Luke, If you don't have a bible just hold up your hand and one of our ushers will give you one, and you may keep that Bible as a gift from us."

I watched as the ushers passed out bibles to those who had either forgotten theirs or didn't own one. I made plans to get one of those welcome packets from the front for Sonic, feeling that would help me explain what's going on.

"At 1151 verses, Luke is the longest book in the New Testament. As you can imagine, preaching on this book is an intimidating and lengthy task. One of my pastor friends even told me that I was nuts to be tackling the Gospel of Luke. He emphasized the need for more didactic, morally instructive and practical teaching. I couldn't disagree more. The Gospel of Luke and its emphasis on Jesus and His ministry to the poorest and most needful of the culture is exactly what Mountain Springs Church needs. It is exactly what every church needs. We are in for an exciting adventure.

As we study Luke, I believe your faith will be energized by the emphasis on love for the poor, the needy, the empty. Luke's description of a Jesus who came for everyone will deepen your  
intimacy with God, and help you to further rely on Him to fill your life with adventure. The seminal message of Luke is found in Luke 19:10, "For the Son of Man came to seek and to save the lost."

Through this study, I pray our hearts would widen and we would be stirred to love our neighbors and our city. Church, may it get messy as we bring hope to the hopeless, food to the hungry and freedom to the captives."

Sonic didn't hear the rest of the message. He had hidden his face again in his hands, almost ashamed to be here from everything he had done. He remembered lying to Tails and Amy when they were sailing with Chris. He remembered times he didn't listen to Sally when he should have, times he antagonized fights. All his sins seemed to be coming back to him, one really ashamed him. It was the time when his own anger got the better of him and he turned to Dark Sonic. He never talked about it since he didn't truly remember what had happened.

"I…. I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

As our hero wept, he could have sworn he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. The touch comforted him and filled his broken self with warmth and healing. He didn't want to look at who it was, nervous it might have been Shadow. Sonic most certainly did not want Shadow to see him crying like this.

"You're forgiven."

Sonic wasn't sure if it was pastor who had said it, or someone else, but those two little words calmed him. He finally looked up, but saw nothing; no one was there. Sonic dried his tears and managed a smile. He felt very different now; stronger, able to run forever without getting tired. Most importantly, he felt accepted.

"I promise," He said with a sniff. "I'll follow you for now on."

* * *

After service, I grabbed a welcome packet as my family and I walked out. I heard Sonic scurry in the Ventilation system, obviously climbing to the roof. As we climb into the car, I caught a flash of blue head down to the pond.

'Boy am I in for some questions tomorrow.' I thought. Don't get me wrong, I was curious to know if Sonic the Hedgehog had accepted Christ or not tonight. I'd have to see that tomorrow if I get the chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic had made it back to the pond. It was clear to the others that there was a slight change in Sonic. He seemed ecstatic about something.

"So how was it?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled at him. "I'm definitely going there again next time." He answered. "And I thing you guys should join me."

He told them all about the songs and the message that the pastor had shared, but he left out the fact that he was a believer for now, at least after he learned more about it and about this Jesus guy.


	5. Trouble Arrives

CHAPTER 5: Trouble Arrives

I was surprisingly very tired come Monday morning. I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I breathed slowly, drinking in the warmth and looseness of my covers. Soon, a ray of sunlight landed on my face. My nose tickled the suns touch, making me sneeze. I open my eyes, knowing my parents would be back in town for another crazy week with this sale going on. They would be staying at my Grandparents vacant house until this weekend when the sale was officially over. I had until then to figure out how to tell them about Sonic and the others.

'At least I can put weight on my ankle now.' I think gratefully as I get up and reach for only one crutch.

I get up and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I open the front door and wave, signaling that the coast was clear.

Soon everyone was back in my house. Sonic seemed to be beaming more than usual, he cheerily said good morning and offered to help with breakfast.

"Thanks Sonic, but I'm afraid if we keep having big meals like this we'll run out of food." I tell him half chuckling and his cheerful mood. "I was thinking of something small this morning like toast or cereal or toaster strudels. Just so that my folks don't suspect where all the food is going."

"Sounds agreeable." Shadow said. Walking in behind Rouge.

We all migrated to the kitchen where it was soon bustling as everyone got his or her breakfast. I'd tell you what they all got but that would be boring.

After breakfast, I turned on some news just as background noise as I took care of the laundry. Shadow soon joined me and just looked at me. I looked back at him from the corner of my eye, making him turn his gaze away. "Can I help you Shadow?"

He shook his head. "You just remind me of someone, that's all."

I look at him. I knew whom he was talking about. The Shadow Saga were my favorite episodes in Sonic X even though it was a sad story. Shadow was talking about either Maria Robotnik or Molly. I smile at him.

Before I could reply, Shadow turned away and walked back to the living room.

I finish the laundry then I go up to my room and get ready for bible study. I grab my 50's style red bike and put it by the front porch before walking in the house.

"Hey guys, I'll be heading to the church for bible study," I explained. "I'll be back maybe around six thirty."

"You think I could tag along?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." I say. "You nearly gave me a heart attack last time at service Sonic. I'm glad you came in all, but you could have been spotted. I think I'll be easier if you guys hang here. Just hold down the fort alright?"

They all nodded and I was out the door. Little did I know that I was being watched.

* * *

"WOHOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he watched me ride my bike down the rode to the church. "That's her alright. Now to make sure no one see's I'll wait until after dark, when she's making a return trip."

"Doctor, are you sure she can help us find the chaos emeralds?" Asked Decoe, the scientists golden robot.

"According to the Chaos readings I'm getting from her, there isn't any doubt." Eggman replied. "I just have to be sure that Sonic and his friends don't get in my way."

* * *

After the bible study, I mounted my bike and started for home. I thought about what Shadow said, and what I didn't say. I was going to offer that I could be his friend, but it felt that I was trying to replace Maria or Molly, something I knew I couldn't do. Besides, I didn't want Shadow thinking that I was trying that.

I was halfway home when my spine tightened. It surprised me to the point where I stopped to look around. Big mistake. Immediately there was a prick in the back of my neck. I stumbled over my bike and landed in the street. Before I completely blacked out, I felt two arms pick me up, and a single word went through my head. "Help…."

* * *

It was now seven o'clock. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were getting worried. Amy kept Cream busy with another Barbie game, Tails was in the shop working on the labarum, and Rouge was waiting with the boys.

"I wouldn't think she'd be the kind to be late…." Rouge said finally.

Sonic had a bad feeling. Like a buzz in the back of his head that told him to go find out what was going on. Shadow and Knuckles had the same feeling.

Finally, Sonic couldn't take it any longer. "I'm going to find her." He said as he walked out the door.

He was about to take off when Shadow touched his shoulder. "I'll go with you. Knuckles, watch the others."

Knuckles nodded. He kept his shovel claws close just in case.

"Hold up!" Rouge said walking out of the house. "You're not leaving me out of this."

"We don't have time to argue," Shadow said. "You can come but stay close."

Shadow, Rouge and Sonic raced to the Church only to find it was locked. It was a good thing Rouge was around; she quickly picked the lock and led them inside. They looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Emily anywhere. They left the church, re-locking it, and walked back to the house. Suddenly, something glinted in the moonlight, catching Rouge's eye. She looked over and saw it was Emily's bike.

"Shadow!" She called as she floated down to fetch the bike. Shadow and Sonic came running and saw what Rouge had found. Next to it was a syringe with an all too familiar logo on the side.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. "Eggman has Emily!"


	6. Silver

CHAPTER 6: Silver

I woke slowly, my head felt like it was in a fog. I shook myself awake best I could and opened my eyes. My eyesight was blurry and I wasn't sure where I was.

"Hey," Said a rather young voice.

"Mmmnn," I say, unable to say anything else.

Then I felt a gentle touch my wrist. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I… I think so," I answer trying to get my eyes to clear.

In front of me was a white figure, who was no taller than Sonic. As my eyes cleared, I saw he had dark circle around his golden eyes. Forcing my eyes to clear was giving me a headache. I close my eyes again and grit my teeth from the pain.

"You just relax for now." Said the figure. "Eggman won't be back for a while."

"Eggman," I mumble, opening my eyes again. "He kidnapped me. I have to get home."

"It's okay," The figure said trying to calm me down. "You'll be alright, just calm down for a moment."

Finally my eyesight clears and I can get a good look at the figure. It was in fact Silver the Hedgehog. I stared at him for a moment, noticing a metal band around his head.

"My name is Silver." He said, obviously trying to calm my nerves. "Silver the Hedgehog, that's all I can tell you though. What's your name?"

"Emily," I answer. "What is that on your head?"

Silver touched the metal band almost sadly. "This thing keeps me from using my abilities." He explained. "I tried to take it off myself, but it hurts every time."

I sit up and inspect the band. It was stainless steel by the look of it, and Eggman's logo was on the side. I wrap my hand around it, but Silver flinched away. "Please don't." He said barely above a whisper.

"Sorry," I say lowering my hands. "I have a friend that may be able to take that thing off of you. But we have to get out of here first."

"That may be harder than it sounds," Silver said. "I've tried to get out of here before but it's nearly impossible."

"Nearly impossible," I repeat as I get up and look at the cell we were in. The bars were close together, but I could easily slip through them. "But I think we can at least get out of this cell."

"How?" Silver asked.

I slowly move my body between he bars and shimmied myself through to the other side. I looked back at Silver, who was looking at me with a shocked look on his young face. "I sure am glad I'm small. Hand me that needle there and I'll pick the lock."

Silver did as he was told and handed me the needle. I guessed Eggman left it there after using it on a prisoner. I inserted the needle into the lock and started to move it around, carefully feeling for something to give. Eventually, I heard a click and felt the needle give way to something. I pull the door of the cell and it easily swung open.

"Where did you…." Silver started to ask, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cell.

"Youtube." I answer as I pull him along the hallway. "Never thought that picking locks could come in handy."

I soon spot a Vent along the floor and open it. Signaling Silver to get in, I follow him and replace the vent door.

"Do you know where a hangar is?" I ask Silver.

He nodded a motioned me to follow.

* * *

Well, while all this was going on, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were looking everywhere for Emily. Tails, Amy and Cream took the newly repaired Labarum out to look too, mostly taking back roads and dirt roads. Rouge took to the skies to get a birds eye view on where she might be.

Shadow used his hover shoes; his mind was racing. He couldn't loose someone else.

Sonic was silently praying. Hoping that he would find her soon. Then he had an odd feeling, he stopped for a second to try to figure out where it was coming from. He then looked up toward the moon. Where the moon had been full only moments ago, it was now only half. There was also a very large patch where there were no stars shining.

He opened he communicator and contacted everyone else. "Guys, look at the moon."

"What for, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "We don't have time to star gaze."

"Tails, how long dose it take for the moon to change shape?" Sonic asked.

This made everyone look up and realized what Sonic was talking about.

"Not an hour, that's for sure." Tails answered.

"Shadow, you still have that Chaos Emerald on ya right?" Sonic asked.

Seconds later, Shadow appeared next to him. "Always, faker."

"Think you can get us up there?" Sonic asked.

"Hold tight." Shadow answered.

Sonic gripped Shadow's shoulder as Shadow held up his chaos emerald. "Chaos Control." He murmured. A second later, they vanished in a flash of golden light.

* * *

I follow Silver for a while until my spine tightened, making me stop again. I cringed as the sensation moved up my spine until it was between my shoulder blades.

Silver stopped and looked at me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Is there a chaos emerald nearby?" I asked.

Silver shook his head. "When Eggman brought you into that cell, he kept ranting on using you to find them. As far as I know he doesn't have any."

"Either he found one," I think as my back tightened more. "Or…"

"Or what?" Silver asked, starting to get worried.

I look up him with hope in my eyes through the pain. "Shadow…"

Silver gave me a puzzled look, but then the metal beneath us fell, dropping us to the floor below us. Silver landed on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"HOHOHO!" Came an all to familiar laugh. I look up and scowl at Eggman, who stood over Silver and me. "Thought you could get away didn't you my dear?"

I don't answer, not trusting my tongue to say the right words.

"I need you for a job, my dear." He continued.

"My name is Emily." I said, I really didn't like it when someone called me 'My dear.' "And don't you forget it, Egg-face."

"Very well, Emily." Eggman said, signaling his robots to take me.

Two grabbed my arms and hoisted me to my feet. A third grabbed Silver by the scruff of the neck and lifted him like he was no more than a kitten.

"You will come and watch this, Silver." Eggman said, turning and walking away.

The robot's closely followed. I fought as hard as I could, but it was no use. Silver fought also, but without his powers, he was helpless.

Eggman took us to a very large room with a glass tube. The robots threw me into this tube while Eggman started the machine.

"Alright, Emily," Eggman said as the machine hummed to life. "Show me where the emeralds are."

"In your dreams Doctor!" I shouted.

Suddenly, my Sixth Sense went crazy. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees, gripping my sides.

Silver stared in horror. He didn't like seeing people in pain.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Leave her alone! You're hurting her!"

"The pain will stop when she finds the chaos emerald." Eggman said. "She'll be fine afterward."

Silver couldn't take it. He gripped the band around his head and struggled to pull it off. The action made his mind hurt terribly, like someone was plunging an ice-cold knife into it.

* * *

Outside, a crowd was growing as Eggman's ship came closer to the city. Even my parents stepped out of their store to look as furry, humanoid beings rushed toward it and attacked it.

* * *

'Come on!' Silver thought as he pushed off the band and pain washed over his body. 'Get off!'

With a final push, it was off and clattered to the floor. Ignoring the pain, Silver ignited his telekinetic powers and fought back. He slammed two robots into each other, but forgot about the third one that came from behind and grabbed Silver by the neck, cutting off his air supply.

Silver struggled for a few minutes but his eyes were clouding over.

"Chaos Spear!" Someone shouted, but Silver barely heard him.

He was at the edge of consciousness when something literally ripped the robot to pieces, making the robot drop the gasping Silver to the floor.

"You've gone too far this time, Eggman."

Silver regained consciousness as a Black hedgehog and Blue Hedgehog came in.

"Let Emily go!" Sonic shouted.


	7. A New Guest

CHAPTER 7: A New Guest

Shadow was glaring at the fiendish Doctor. How dare he harm one of his friends?

Suddenly the computer beeped. As frightened as he was, Eggman turned to see he had located an emerald. "Hehe, you're too late, Sonic! With theses coordinates I'll have an emerald in my grasp in no time. HOHOHO!"

Shadow looked at Sonic, determination on his face. "You distract him while I get her out of that machine."

Sonic nodded. He wasn't sure about how to distract Eggman, but he had to do something. Suddenly a robot came up from behind Sonic, giving Sonic an idea. He started running around while the robot shot at him. Eggman watched, almost forgetting about Shadow.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Eggman shouted.

Meanwhile, Shadow was standing in front of the tube I was in. It pained Shadow to see someone in such pain. He raised a fist to punch the glass, but a hand stopped him. Shadow turned to see a white hedgehog with black rings around his golden eyes. He didn't seem very old, but he looked like he was forced to grow up faster than others. He was shivering and had one eye closed. It was how Mobians fought to stay conscious, and this guy was fighting hard. Shadow also noticed there was a mark around his forehead where his fur had been pressed down; Shadow also noticed that there was a metal band on the floor that would match that marking.

"D-don't break the glass," The Hedgehog said, sounding like on the edge of consciousness. "It'll hurt her m-more. I-I'll help."

Before Shadow could ask what he meant, the white hedgehog focused on the tube and raised his palms. First his hands glowed a soft blue, then the glass slowly started to rise. As soon as the tube was high enough, Shadow raced in and grabbed me, getting me out of there before the white hedgehog dropped the tube and crumbled to the floor.

Slowly, the sensation went away and I was able to look around. Realizing Shadow had me I look up at him and smile. "I had a feeling you'd come to join the party." I said sounding brave, but my shacking body told otherwise.

Shadow offered a small smile. I look over at Silver, who was out cold on the floor.

"SILVER!" I yelled as I rushed over to him. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, but he was breathing almost like he was asleep. Then I saw that the metal band was gone.

Shadow comes with me and picks up the band. "Is that his name? Silver?" He asked, kneeling next to me to get a better look at Silver.

I nodded.

"NO! HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU CAN OPENER!" I heard Eggman scream.

I look up and see Sonic standing in front of Eggman as a robot was pointing a gun at both of them. Just before it fired, Sonic pulled Eggman down and jumped out of the way, letting the bullets fly past him and Eggman harmlessly. The bullets bounced off the metal wall behind Sonic, returning them to the robot, destroying it in a fantastic ball of fire.

Sonic landed next to me before picking me up. "I've set this thing to fall in five minutes," He explained. "It'll take a lot, but you can use Chaos Control to take it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone? Then you can Chaos Control back with the kid." Sonic gestured to Silver.

"And you've thought this out on the spot?" Shadow asked pulling out the chaos emerald.

Sonic winked. "Call it an act of Faith."

Shadow nodded and knelt in concentration. Sonic ran full speed, carrying me to an exit that led to…. thin air. Sonic leapt off aircraft in one mighty leap. I cringe and burry my face in his shoulder. I kept my eyes closed until I felt him land on something then leap again. I open my eyes to find him jumping from building to building until he landed safely on the ground.

"Em?" He said. "You can open your eyes now."

I suddenly realized that I had hidden my face again and had a death grip on Sonic, almost as strong as Amy's bear hugs. I blush with embarrassment and let him go, just in time to see the Eggman Aircraft vanish in a flash of gold.

"You alright?" Sonic asked as he set me down.

"Yeah," I answer shakily. "Never had my Sixth Sense get that strong before."

"Em!"

I turn to see Knuckles, Tails and the rest of the team come up in our labarum. To my surprise, it was not smoking and the engine was purring like a kitten. They got out of the car and ran forward, I had never seen Knuckles look so worried. He ran up and grabbed my arms. "How did he get you?"

"He jumped me on my way home." I said. "He drugged me and I couldn't fight back or scream."

"At least your alright," Amy said. "Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were getting worried."

I barely heard her, whatever Eggman did to me it had sent my head spinning. Though I didn't notice at the time, I was gently leaning against Sonic for balance, but Knuckles did.

He was about to say something about it when something flashed behind us. We turn in unison to see Shadow holding an unconscious Silver in his arms. Shadow's body was shivering with fatigue and he was breathing heavy.

"Shadow?" Tails asked, immediately sensing that something wasn't right.

Shadow looked at each of us. "Take him," He said, almost breathing the words.

Knuckles took Silver and looked at the white hedgehog. "Who's this guy?" He asked, looking at Sonic and me.

"I'll explain later," I said, walking over to hold Shadow up. "Right now we have to get home. My parents will be home soon. They almost always come home early when something weird happens."

Shadow fought my touch at first, but leaned against me, barely holding onto consciousness. He held up the metal band and gave it to Tails. "Found this," He said. He would have said more but he passed out from exhausted.

Tails looked at the band with interest before placing it in his backpack.

"Tails, do you know any short cuts we can take?" Amy asked.

"We wont need short cuts," Tails explained as we climbed into the labarum and opened a new compartment, revealing our chaos emerald. "I wired the labarum so it mainly runs on the emerald. And when I activate the emerald itself, we can warp with the labarum like Shadow uses Chaos Control."

"Were did you come up with that idea?" Knuckles asked, he was always amazed on what that kid came up with.

Tails blushed and looked away from Knuckles. "From Back to the Future," He answered shyly. "Though it can't travel through time, it can warp from place to place."

"Tails, you're a genius!" Cream exclaimed, making Tails blush a deeper color.

"Lets just get home quickly," I said, looking at both hedgehogs. Shadow didn't worry me, since he was the Ultimate Life Form. Silver on the other hand, he looked bad; his eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he wouldn't stop twitching.

Seeing my worry, Tails started the engine and activated the emerald. My back tightened again, sensing the chaos energy swarm the car. I closed my eyes and cringed as memories flooded my mind from the time I discovered my Sixth Sense. It was a terrifying experience and I still had scars from it.

Thankfully, the feeling lasted only a second and we were back at my house. I get out of the car and give Shadow to Knuckles. "Get them up to my room, I'll make something work."

Knuckles nodded and walked upstairs with Sonic, Amy, Cream and Rouge following. Tails followed me into the shop where I grabbed some cushions from our green couches.

"Tails, go grab some blankets from the house, my parents aren't home yet so the coast is clear." I say as I get the cushions upstairs.

Trails ran inside, disappearing from my view. I make it to my room and set up the four cushions as beds as Tails returns with the blankets. I go to a cabinet I had in my room and pull out some herbal essences, mainly Surge HP, Gentian, Elm and Olive. I go back to Silver and Shadow. "Rouge, help Shadow hold the bottle."

She did and I tested what he might need. He tested stronger with the Surge HP and the Gentian. We did the same with Silver, but he tested strongest with all of the bottles. I quickly give Shadow the Surge HP and Silver all four herbs.

"What are you giving them?" Rouge asked as they all leaned in close to see what I was doing.

"I studied Herbal Essences mainly for training horses," I explain as I finish giving the herbs. "Never thought I'd use them like this. I'll give them a power hour at first, then I'll give them the herbs every hour or so until they improve."

"So what do they do?" Knuckles asked.

"The Surge HP helps them recover quicker," I said holding up one of the brown bottles. "This is Elm, it restores normal strength. Olive restores energy and Gentian is supposed to help with shock." I stop and think for a moment. My parents would be home soon, and if they came up here to check on me, the team would be discovered. I realized I was stuck with a choice; stay to do a power hour with Shadow and Silver and risk their discovery, or hand the reigns to someone else and keep watch for my folk. None of the others could do it; if Sonic or Knuckles waited for my folks after something like this, my dad was sure to bring out the shotgun.

I look at Knuckles. He had grown up on an island with possibly tons of herbs, making him my best bet for this situation. "Knuckles," I said, handing him the bottles. "We need to do a Power Hour with these guys."

"We?" Knuckles asked, looking nervous. "What's a power hour?"

"I have to keep watch for my folks." I explained. "I need you to the power hour. What you do is every ten minutes give Shadow the Surge HP and the Gentian, but give Silver all four. Give them about five drops of each. I hate to leave this job to you but if my parents-"

"Don't worry," Knuckles said, offering a crooked smile. "We got it covered."

I took a breath to calm myself since I was still slightly in shock from Eggman's experiment and nodded. "Give or take, I'll be back in hour." I said, and forced myself to leave the room.

I go to the living room and put in The Hobbit. I wanted everything to look as normal as possible for when my folks got home. I sit and watch the movie, but I couldn't stop thinking about Silver. I knew Shadow would be fine, so I didn't have to worry about him. Silver said that the band kept him from performing his abilities. I wondered if ripping that band off hurt him somehow.

The movie was an hour long, so after it was over I wrote a note for my parents;

_ -Mom and Dad,_

_I heard what happened on the radio. I would have stayed up but I needed some sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow morning._

_ -Emily_

I tape the message to the fridge where we put all of our messages and go upstairs. Quietly walking in, I found that everyone had found a place to sleep. The girls had claimed my full sized bed, Tails had made a hammock out of one of the blankets and Sonic was snoring in my rocking chair. Knuckles was the only one up, silently keeping watch over Shadow and Silver. The two were looking better; Shadow was now in a comfortable sleep and Silver had stopped shivering.

Knuckles looked up as I entered. "I'm surprised how fast those herbs worked." He said, just above a whisper.

"I read that usually he right herbs work within an hour or two." I answer, also at a whisper so I didn't wake anyone. "I'll take the next shift. I'm not tired and you need some sleep."

"I've had all nighters before, Em." Knuckles said. "But I do need some shut eye. Night, kid."

"Night Knux." I answer as he took a blanket and fell asleep in a corner. I make my bed between the two makeshift beds to ensure I was there if something happened, good or bad. I was Drifting off when I heard someone twist. I sit up and realize that Silver was having trouble sleeping. I run my fingers through his quills and start talking softly to calm him down, like I would for a horse (I trick I learned in the trade). Surprisingly, he calmed down. I took away my hand, but saw him tense. It was like he was half awake and half asleep. I lift his head and sit on the cushion so his head would rest in my lap. There I stay for the rest of the my watch, almost going to sleep at times, then waking myself every hour to give them another dose.

Eventually, I was able to lay back down. I must have fallen asleep because Knuckles woke me again at four in the morning.

"I'll take it from here," He whispered.

Barely hearing him, I nod and drift back to sleep and didn't wake for another couple of hours. Before I was completely asleep, I remember wondering where my parents were. It wasn't like them to not come home after something like this happens. I hope that they were alright and I would have a message in my email tomorrow from them explaining why they never came home.


	8. The morning after the Battle

Chapter 8: The Morning After the Battle

Shadow woke with his mind in a fog and with a metallic taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It read six in the morning. Shadow moaned quietly and sat up.

"Take it easy, Shads," Knuckles said who was already up. "You used a lot of energy last night, you should rest best you can."

"I'm fine," Shadow said, rubbing his forehead. He looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep; Rouge, Amy and Cream with her chow were sound asleep in Emily's bed, Sonic was snoring in the rocking chair with his sneakers beside it and Tails had made a hammock out of a blanket and a couple of screws. Shadow looked beside him on the floor and saw Emily was soundly sleeping with four brown bottles in reach. On the other side of her, was the hedgehog that had helped him save the human.

"She stayed up half the night giving you and that guy doses of those herbal essences." Knuckles explained.

Shadow looked down at the slumbering human. "Really?"

Knuckles nodded.

Shadow reached out and picked up the Elm. "So that's what these are. Well it explains the odd taste in my mouth." He looked at the bottle with interest for a while before speaking again. "She said that her parents would have come home early last night. How did that go?"

"It didn't," Knuckles answered. "She had me do a power hour with you and our guest here while she waited for her folks, but they never came and I didn't hear a car all night."

Shadow looked at the echidna, then down at Emily. Her eyes had small dark circles from lack of sleep. She sighed and hugged the blankets closer to her body, enjoying their warmth.

A quiet groan caught Knuckles attention, causing him to look over at the white hedgehog, who was finally coming around. Knuckles moved to his side to get a good look at his face. It was a young face maybe a year or two older than Tails.

"Oh…" He groaned as he rubbed his temples. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe," Shadow answered. "We were waiting for you to come around so you could tell us what happened. First off, who are you and what were you doing in Eggman's base?"

The hedgehog slowly sat up and looked at Knuckles and Shadow squarely in the face. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog and I'm a Telekinetic, but that's all I really know about myself. As for how I in Eggman's base, he captured me thinking my abilities could help him find the chaos emeralds. When he found that he couldn't, he held me prisoner and put that band on me so I couldn't use my abilities to escape. Then he caught a girl who had an ability to sense the emeralds and hooked her up to a machine that intensified her abilities. Wait, is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's alright, kid," Knuckles said, pointing at Emily on the floor with her back to them. "She was up nearly all night watching you and Shadow here."

Silver looked at her. She seemed alright, but the images of her in that machine came flooding back; the image of her fearful and pained face haunting him, making him flinch. He felt it was his fault that she lost sleep. He hoped to return the favor someday.

Tails was having trouble sleeping. He twisted and turned in his hammock as he fought with a bad dream. He dreamed he was in a fight with something horrible to save his friends, but no matter how hard he fought, he always failed his friends. At one point, he twisted so hard that he fell out of his hammock with a solid thud on the wood floor. The crash woke everyone up with a start.

"Ouch," Tails said as he rose to a sitting position and rubbed his head behind his right ear.

"You alright Tails?" Sonic asked as he stretched.

"I'm alright," He assured the blue blur as he looked at his hammock. "I think I should lower that so the landing isn't so hard."

I smile at the young fox and stretch, loosening the kinks I got from sleeping on the floor. I look over at Shadow, who was already up and looking at one of the Herbal Bottles with interest.

"Morning," He said, not looking at me.

"Good morning," I yawn. "How do you feel?"

"Better now, thanks." He replied then thumbed toward Silver. "He's awake too."

I look over at Silver and smile. He smiled back with a lopsided grin. His eyes were slightly dilated from head trauma, but I figured that more Surge HP would fix that. Suddenly he looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seemed to be in a lot of pain back at the base I tried to stop him but the band-"

"Hey," I said, stopping him. "I'm fine. Thanks to you, Shadow and Sonic where able to get me out of there."

This seemed to comfort Silver and he offered a small smile. I reach out and grab the Surge HP. This made Silver recoil for a second.

"It's alright," I said. "This is an herb supplement that will quicken the healing process. I used it on you and Shadow all night and by the look of your eyes you need a little more."

Silver relaxed and opened his mouth as she gave him five more drops. He forced himself to stay still until she told him she was done, then made a face. "Dang! It tastes horrible!"

"Sorry, I can't help that." I answer, almost chuckling at his response.

I sand up and sway slightly as darkness clouded my vision. I close my eyes and wait a second to regain my balance. I hated it when this happened; It usually happened if she got up too fast after waking up. A moment later I opened my eyes and looked around. Rouge was up and she was looking at me.

"Hon, you look like you're about to fall over, did you get any sleep last?" She asked.

"Some," I answer, now realizing that my head hurt behind my eyes.

Rouge walked over and put her hands on her hips. "You are dead on your feet. You go ahead and get some rest, hon. Shadow and I have things covered."

"What do you mean 'You and Shadow'?" Knuckles asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, someone has to, Knuckie." Rouge said flirtatiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles said, raising his voice a little more.

This is what I was afraid of. I knew Rouge and Knuckles could get into a heated argument very easily and I considered myself lucky that I got this far without an argument. I step between Knuckles and Rouge. "Guys, please, someone might hear you."

"Back up, Em," Knuckles said, gently pushing me aside and stepping toward Rouge. "You don't want to get in the middle of this."

Shadow stepped in front of Knuckles to stop him. Now I was nervous; the last thing I needed was Shadow and Knuckles going at it in my room in a barn we were renting.

Before the fur could start flying, a greenish-blue glow surrounded Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles and lifted them in the air. I turn around to see Silver using his abilities to stop them.

"Guys, she said someone might hear." He said when he got their attention. "I've been a prisoner for the last two months, I for one do not want to be arrested if someone hears you guys fighting and decides that we're dangerous. Do you?"

Shadow quietly shook his head, almost glad he could avoid a fight. Knuckles looked at Rouge and sighed, he hated it when she got him worked up. If he got arrested now there would be no way for him to find the emeralds. He lowered his fists and shook his head. Silver gently lowered them and fell to one knee.

I walked to his side and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver answered. "Guess ripping that thing off my head did more damage than I thought."

"As I was saying," Rouge said. "Em, you need some sleep. That all-nighter last night did a number on you."

"I'm fine, Rouge." I reassure her, but she wouldn't have it.

"At least sleep for a half hour," Rouge said. "Sleep for a half hour and I'll leave you alone. Otherwise, I'll keep bugging you about it, hon."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine," I said as I walk to my bed.

I lye down and rest, listening as the team walked out of my room and to the house. Soon I was asleep and didn't wake again for a few hours.

* * *

The team had gone downstairs and helped themselves to breakfast. Only Knuckles didn't eat since he had grabbed something during his second watch. He looked out the window at the labarum that held the chaos emerald.

"I don't like how Eggman was able to capture her like that," He said. "It means he knows her abilities and where she lives."

"What do you suggest, Knuckie?" Rouge asked. "Where can we take her? Her family would miss her too much if we just took her, and her parents have no idea about us. How would they react if we show up and say 'we need to hide your daughter until this doctor called Eggman stops hunting her?' They wouldn't let us in the front door let alone near Emily if we did that Knuckie."

"That's the thing," Amy said. "She said her parents would be home early last night because of Eggman's appearance, so why aren't they here?"

"Good point, Amy," Sonic said. "I've been wondering about that, too."

"You don't think Eggman caught them, do you?" Cream asked. She didn't like thinking that someone was in danger.

"Don't worry, Cream." Amy said putting an arm around the young rabbit. "Like Emily said, her dad wouldn't let that happen."

"Um…" Tails said, looking at his waffle.

"What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Em was helping me with the labarum last week and I asked her why her dad didn't work but helped her mom at her work. She told me that her dad had broken his back about five years ago and couldn't work." Tails explained. "I may not be that great in biology, but if his back is broken and Eggman has him, I don't think her dad would stand a chance."

Shadow finished his glass of orange juice in silence as he thought the situation through. "I think we should bring it up with Emily before we make any decisions. She did as much when her parents came home last weekend."

"We should at least have a plan," Knuckles said. "Just in case we need to hide her and her family."

"Why not Angel Island?" Cream suggested. "We could take them there if things get too dangerous. You did say it has great defenses, right Mr. Knuckles?"

"It could work," Knuckles said, grabbing a bunch of grapes and munched on them. "The problem is, I have no idea where Angel Island is."

"You know Knux," Sonic said. "It's bad enough you can't hold onto the emeralds for more than five days, it's worse when you loose an entire island."

Knuckles glared at Sonic, unable to find a comeback. It was true; no matter how hard he tried, some fool would always try their luck in taking the emeralds.

Suddenly, Silver blinked a few times and looked at Knuckles. "Try off the east coast." He said. "There's a string of Islands there, I think that one of them might be your island."

Shadow looked at their guest. "How to you know?"

Silver shrugged. "Eggman's base flew over it and the chaos fields went haywire. I may not be able to sense chaos emeralds like Emily dose, but I can sense when something's different."

Shadow pushed out his chair and cleared his plate before looking at Tails. "I'll need the chaos emerald."

"What for?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to find the floating island," Shadow answered. "But I'll need Knuckles to go with me, since he can sense the Master Emerald. Once we find it, we'll come back and get you guys."

Tails nodded and rushed out to get the emerald.

"Hold on, Shads," Rouge said. "We don't even know if we should hide Emily yet. And I think I should tag along."

"Not this time Rouge," Shadow said. "I won't loose as much energy if I just take Knuckles, and we need to know where the Master Emerald is so we can keep it out of Eggman's reach."

Rouge seemed upset about the plan, but didn't object.

Tails returned and gave Shadow the emerald. Knuckles came close and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow squeezed the emerald, making it glow brighter. "Chaos Control."

Seconds later they vanished in a flash of gold.

"Well," Rouge said, still ticked that she was left behind. "If I'm not going with them, I might as well find out what's going on with Em's parents."

"It's broad daylight, Rouge." Sonic said.

"I'll fly high enough so I look like a bird, gents." Rouge said with a toss of her hand. "And don't ask if I even know where they work. I snooped on their computer and found exactly where her mom works."

They knew there was no stopping Rouge, so they let her fly off in search for Emily's parents.

* * *

I was back in that tube. I could see Silver standing to the side, trying to pull off the band on his head.

"Now, my dear." I heard Eggman say. "Where are the Emeralds?"

Before I could answer, I feel my Sixth Sense explode through my back, making me cry out in pain. I desperately prayed that someone would come and save me, but no one came.

I saw Silver rip off the band, but the action made him collapse. I hoped he wasn't hurt.

"HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "Finally, the Master Emerald and the Seven Chaos Emeralds are in my grasp!"

* * *

I wake with a jolt and sit up in bed. I was in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. I look around, realizing I was safe in my room, at my home, and it was ten o' clock AM. I grab my pillow and hug it for reassurance before getting up and dressing.

I go inside and find everyone had already eaten and where trying to figure out what the Wii was. Tails saw me enter and waved. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Much better this time." I said, not mentioning the dream I had.

"You think we can hook this thing up?" He asked, thumbing toward the Wii.

"Sure," I said with a light chuckle. I pick up the remote and press the input button, changing the screen to where the Wii was connected.

The look on Tails face made me chuckle. He looked back at everyone else and blushed. "I never thought about the remote…" He admitted.

We all chuckle at him as I put in Wii Sports. We all challenged each other to different games. Tails was the one who figured out the secrets to baseball and beat Sonic several times. Amy and Cream enjoyed playing Tennis, and surprisingly Cream beat everyone at that game. Soon, I realized that something wasn't right (I was still tired so it didn't dawn on me until now); my parents weren't home and Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were missing.

"Guys?" I asked, feeling I didn't need to say anything else.

Sonic looked at me and smiled his "It's all right" smile. "Shadow and Knuckles went to find Angel Island." He answered.

I found it odd that Shadow and Knuckles would take off like that so suddenly. I found it odder that Sonic didn't mention Rouge or my parents. After putting two and two together, I realized something was up. "Sonic," I said. "What about my parents?"

Sonic bit his lower lip and looked at the others in the room before continuing. "Your parents never came back last night, so Rouge went to where they work to see what's going on."

"Well, they may have stayed at my grandparents house for the night," I said, rubbing the back of my neck in though. "Wait a sec, Rouge went off by herself in the middle of the day to find my parent?"

"Well," Amy said. "She didn't like it when Shadow and Knuckles went to find Angel Island without her, so she thought she would at least find your folks."

"The only thing we can do is wait for them to return." Silver said with a grin. "And if Shadow comes back before Rouge, Shadow can go out and find her."

"One problem with that," Tails said. "Shadow's energy depletes after a while using chaos control. He would need to rest after looking for Angel Island."

I sat down on the couch, still tired from the restless sleep last night. "I almost wish I could have gone. Angel Island sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is," Tails said. "I have a workshop there that has the Tornado in it. I really miss tinkering with it. It's a bit beat up, but she'll get the work done. I've thought about retiring her for a while, but I think there's still a lot of fight left in her…"

I smile at Tails as he rambled on about different setting and gears he could put on the Tornado. The way he talked reminded me of my brother with his guns; Stephen was always a sharpshooter in 4-H competitions, and he had gotten his first antelope last fall. I was never a big hunter, but I'll admit I wasn't too bad at shooting either; I out-shot my brother on a few occasions with both an air-soft gun and a riffle.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tails said, as he pulled out my iTouch. "I found this and added a few things to it."

I took my second-generation iTouch and realized it was my favorite shade of green instead of black and silver with Tails' logo on the back instead of Apple's. The front looked the same, except there was a small camera and receptor. Tails took it back and opened it. All my apps where there, but there was a new one with the picture of a chaos emerald on it.

"This is where I downloaded all sorts of information," Tails explained. "But only you can open it with your thumbprint. I've set it that way in case it gets stolen or something. If someone other than you tries to open this file, the iPod with send an electric shock, making at person drop it. The shock takes all it's battery power so it shuts down so the person can't turn it on until it recharges."

I gave it my thumbprint and it opened a whole new page. "Now it'll let you open anything in here," Tails continued. "This application is one I made myself; it allows you to open maps of bases, or classified information."

"So it's a Hacker's Hard-drive?" I ask, knowing a little about computers.

Tails eyes lit up. "Similar to it, but this is untraceable."

"That's pretty cool," I said. "It'll be interesting to see what's been hidden in our nation."

"It can also show a real-time video from Earth's satellites." Tails said, poking an app that opened up a satellite view of my neighborhood. I watched as he moved the satellite image around until he spotted something flying fairly high. It took me a moment to realize it was Rouge.

"Looks like she's coming back." Sonic said.

"One more thing," Tails said closing the map and opening a list of names. I read through them and realized it was everyone in the team like a contacts list in a cell phone.

"I've already put you in all of our communicators," Tails explained. "Sonic, do you mind calling from another room? I haven't tested this app yet."

"No problem." Sonic said, dashing off to the other side of the house. Moments later, my iTouch chimed and vibrated like a cell phone. I pick it up and poke the answer icon. A second later, Sonic's face appeared on the touch. "Hey is it working?"

"Yeah, works perfectly." I answer before turning to Tails. "What's the range on it?"

"Forty-five miles radius." Tails answered. "It works mainly by satellite, but the signal can reach almost sixty miles when near a radio tower to boost its power. And you can access the Internet from anywhere with a receiver I installed."

"Thanks, Tails," I said and quickly embrace him. He embraced me back, but I could feel him blush.

I pull away and look back at Sonic on my iTouch. "Do you think I could contact Shadow or Knuckles?"

"Maybe," Sonic answered. "But I think they're looking for Angel Island around Hawaii, out of range."

"Darn," I said. "But this will be useful for when hunting emeralds."

A moment later, Rouge landed on the back porch and walked in. "Hey all," She said as she entered.

"Hey Rouge," Sonic said, coming back into the room. "Did you find them?"

Rouge shook her head and held up my mom's purse. My dad had made it for her and she never left it behind when going into town. "It was laying in the middle of he floor at her store." Rouge explained. "I thought you might want it back. Oh, and this was next to it."

She lifted her other hand and I gasped at what I saw. It was a silver cross with a mustard seed in the middle. My hand was shaking slightly; I took my mothers necklace and just stare at it.

"What is it?" Amy asked, looking over my shoulder at the necklace in my hand.

"It-it's my mother's necklace." I said softly, my voice quivering. "She-she never takes it off. I gave it to her for Christmas. She wanted a necklace with a mustard seed in it."

Everyone else looked at each other for a moment, then Sonic understood. "Faith is like a mustard seed," He said, mostly to himself.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Oh," Sonic said. "I was going to tell you guys after I learned more about it, but when I went to church that night with Emily, I came to this guy called Jesus. Well, he kind of came to me. I was sure ashamed to be there, knowing all the things I did. But all the same he forgave me. Ever since I've felt like I can do anything."

Tails thought about it, he knew he had a lot of wrongs, most of them even Sonic didn't know. "Where is he?" Tails asked. "And do you think…"

"You bet," Sonic said, knowing what Tails was going to ask. "And you don't have to look hard for him, all you really do is ask. He'll answer."

I listen as Sonic ministered to Tails. It felt good that Sonic had found faith, but it brought no comfort from the fact that my parents where missing. I put my moms necklace on and grasp the charm. Moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up into Silvers gentle face. He was smiling, probably just to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Em," He said. "We'll find them. Rouge, was there any clue of a struggle?"

"I'm afraid not, handsome." Rouge answered. "All that was there was that necklace and purse. By the way, has Shadow and Knuckles come back yet?"

"Not yet," Sonic said. "But I think they should be back any time now."

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles had indeed found the island and Knuckles was certainly happy to have the master Emerald back.

"Finally," He breathed as he looked at the Giant Emerald on its pedestal. "Looks like it's alright, but I need to stay here for a while."

Shadow understood. Being the Guardian of the Island, Knuckles couldn't be away from Angel Island for too long, and he had to stay there a few days before he could leave it again.

Suddenly, Shadow heard a twig snap. He looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Shadow and nodded. He heard it too. They stayed still for a moment, until Shadow felt a presence close to him. He spun around with his fist and landed a punch on something. A puff of dust appeared a distance off followed by an 'Oof!"

Shadow pounced on where the dust came up and grabbed the intruder's throat. There was a gasping sound, and slowly, a figure appeared in Shadow's grip. His scaly skin was a soft shade of violet, but was slightly paling. His gold eye's rolling to the back of his head as his grip slowly loosened on Shadow's wrist.

"Espio?" Knuckles asked in surprise, shoving Shadow off of the chameleon.

As soon as the pressure was off of his neck, Espio's normal color returned as he gasped to regain his breath. He looked at Knuckles and Shadow in his dark ninja way. "We thought you were intruders." He said, standing and dusting himself off.

"It's nice to see someone is watching the island while I'm gone," Knuckles said, shaking hands with his Chaotix Partner. Espio, Vector and Charmy had come to live with Knuckles on Angel Island After Knuckles took up Guardianship. Besides, the Island was in fact Espio's home before he became a member of the Chaotix. "How's everything holding up?"

"Everything has been quiet since the emerald went crazy like that." Espio answered. "It's been fine, it's not broken up like last time, but it is low on energy, that's why the island is down here and floating like it should."

"Perhaps it's better that way." Knuckles said. "Eggman is here, and the first thing he would look for is an island in the sky."

"I'd better get back and tell the others that we've found the Island." Shadow said, pulling out the emerald again. "I'll be back to tell you weather or not we'll be hiding her here."

Knuckles nodded and watched as Shadow Chaos Controlled off the island. He turned to walk toward the Master Emerald, but Espio stood in his way. "Hide who here?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at Knuckles. "I thought you didn't like company on the island."

Knuckles sighed and shook his head. "You might at well get Vector and Charmy over here, it's a long story."


	9. Moving Day

Chapter 9: Moving Day

By lunchtime, I had somewhat gotten control over myself that my parents were in fact missing. I just hoped I'd come up with a plan to find them. I wasn't sure if I should call 911 or what.

Sonic was playing with my guitar, tuning it and using the new cord that Tails had made for it. Sometimes I wondered if there was anything that fox couldn't make. Soon Sonic had struck up a tune that reminded me of a song both my mom and I liked, Wildfire. It was a story about a woman and a horse having an amazing bond, and one winter they both died in a snowstorm. Don't ask why we like it, we just do.

"I didn't know you played guitar, Sonic," Amy said, enjoying the song.

"I used to be in a band before I came to Knothole." Sonic said, strumming a bit. "But I haven't played for a while. Lets see… Here's my favorite song, it was the one that brought the band together."

Sonic strummed some more to an older tune. "There's something missing," He sang. "Something's just not right. I can hear it calling to me, each and every night."

I listen to the song from the kitchen, grinning at Sonic as he played.

"There is something deep inside, saying someone is out there, and I know I'll never give up, searching everywhere.

_Someday. We will be together._  
_Someday. I know it'll last forever._  
_Someday. Like shining stars above._  
_Someday. United in the light of love._  
_We'll be together, Someday."_

Sonic finished the song and looked up in surprise as Amy, Tails and Cream applauded. He put my guitar down and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. You all too kind." He said, making us all laugh.

"You're really good, Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Thanks Cream." Sonic said, his smile growing.

"You know Sonic," I said. "I only know two songs on that thing and I rarely play it. If you would like, you could hang onto it."

Sonic looked at me in surprise. "For real?"

"Yeah," I said. "It needs a little TLC but otherwise it's a good guitar. Keep it." I reply.

"Gee, thanks." Sonic said, handing it to Tails. "Think you can clean her up a bit?"

"Sure thing Sonic." Tails answered.

Suddenly my spine tightened, alerting me to chaos energy. Moments later there was a flash outside. Ever since Eggman jumped me, I always carried my dagger that I got as a gift. I drew my dagger and looked at where the flash was. Standing outside the door was Shadow. He looked tired from using chaos control, but he hid that fact best he could. He looked at me with the dagger in my hand. I quickly put it away. "Sorry," I said. "I'm a little edgy since last night."

"I understand." Shadow said walking in. "We found the island, and we can and should start moving immediately."

"Moving?" I asked.

Shadow looked at me again. "Yes. We were thinking about moving you to Angel Island since Eggman knows about your talent and where you live."

"But," I said, feeling over whelmed. "My family. My siblings will be coming home soon and my parents…. My parents are missing." I grab my mothers' necklace and squeeze it, forcing myself not to tear up in front of everyone.

"I could keep tabs here, hon." Rouge said. "I could leave a note saying you're at a friends and you'll be back by dinner. And if anyone comes home, I'll send Tails a message and have Shadow drop you off."

"I still don't know…" I said. I did want to see the Angel Island, but I had obligations here to keep; while everyone was gone, I was in charge of the house, like Knuckles was in charge of his island. "Then there's the dogs and Naomi, my parrot. Sugar and Anne are valuable dogs."

"A parrot would be fine on the island." Shadow said. "And there's nothing dangerous on the island that would attack your dogs. Knuckles will be keeping the island in the water to hide it in the chain of islands in that area, so your dogs will be perfectly safe."

"Fine, but let me call my grandfather." I said and reach for my cell phone.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"To tell him I'll be at a friends place for a while." I reply.

The phone rang a couple of times before my grandfather picked up. "Hey, I was about to call you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised at his comment.

"Yeah, we wont be home for a while." He replied. "We've had nothing but rain for that last two weeks, and it's starting to flood. We're on high ground, but we can't go anywhere."

"I was calling you to tell you I will be staying with some friends of mine." I said. "My parents said that I shouldn't be alone for so long."

"Probably a good idea." Grandpa said. "Well, I need to go. Grammy is having trouble getting around."

"Oh, no problem." I said. "Give Stephen a biff on the head for me, will you?"

"Of course. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Grandpa." I reply and hang up.

"Well," Sonic asked.

I looked at him and shake my head in disbelief. "That was an act of God if any. There's flooding in Iowa and the kids won't be coming home for a while, so it looks like I'm going to the island for a while."

* * *

I packed what clothes I needed in a rather small suitcase and my computer in my brief case. I new there would be plenty of food on the island so I didn't pack any. Sonic had gotten Nay-Nay ready for the trip and the dogs were already in the labarum. I glance around my room once more before leaving, feeling that I'd never see it again.

'Just as things finally settle down and I think I found a place to heal up from my dark time,' I thought to myself. 'I'm on the move again. Will I ever find a place to call home?'

I walk down stairs and meet everyone at the labarum. Shadow gave me an odd look when he saw my bags. "That's all?"

"I travel a lot," I answer. "I'm used to packing light. Are we ready?"

"Almost," I heard Tails say from under the car. "Just need to tighten the chaos transmitter a little and we'll be ready."

I look in the tiny car. The three dogs where in the back and Cream And Amy sat beside them. Nay-Nay's cage would take a lot of room. "I guess I could hold Nay-Nay. I don't think we'll need her cage since her wings are clipped."

Silver looked at the parrot's beak, it hadn't been trimmed for a while and looked sharp. "How about I hold her?" He offered. "Since I have gloves, she won't hurt me. And I can use my abilities to keep her calm."

"You can do that?" Sonic asked as he helped me get my two bags into the trunk.

Silver nodded. "I can do more than move things around, I can calm people when they're on edge too. I only just discovered that while I was captured."

"Okay, guys, she's ready to go." Tails said, crawling out from under the old car.

Silver nodded and used his abilities to gently take Naomi out of her cage and into his hands. She squirmed a bit at first, but a gentle blue mist hovered over her and she calmed down. Silver climbed into the car and sat on my lap in back. The three dogs sat on the floor, Amy and Cream shared a seat with Sonic at a window seat. Rouge and Shadow shared the front passenger seat and Tails took the driver's seat.

Tails started the engine and started pressing buttons to start the Chaos Control. I look out my window at the house, thinking that only a few months ago we moved here next to my church from a house that was literally in the middle of no where, separating me from my closest friends. It was a lonely life and my sixth sense went off nearly on a daily basis. Before that chaos emerald arrived in my pasture, my sixth sense hadn't bothered me.

"Here we go," Tails said, igniting the emerald.

As chaos energy grew, my back tightened, bringing painful memories to the front of my mind. I hid my face in Silver's shoulder as my body started to twitch. Silver looked at me, remembering the look on my face when I was in that machine. Seeing that the bird had fallen asleep in his palm, he allowed his calming blue mist to cover me. I felt my spine relax, but the memories remained. I close my eyes against them, forcing myself not to cry, not in front of everyone. As the sensation grew, Silver eased it away. I kept breathing until I could control myself again, but I kept my face in his shoulder until the trip was over.

* * *

"Let me get this strait." Said Vector, a large green crocodile, as he sat back in his desk chair after Knuckles had explained what was going on. "This girl named Emily and this white Hedgehog named Silver will be hiding out here until Eggman looses interest? How do we know they won't pull their own weight?"

"Trust me," Knuckles said. "She can pull her own weight and with what Silver can do he can pull more than that. Now they'll be here soon, so try to be nice."

"Not to worry Knuckles." Vector said. "We'll be on our best behavior."

"Like you were on the Blue Typhoon?" Knuckles muttered as he walked out the door, followed by Espio.

"You say that she can sense Chaos Emeralds." Espio said.

Knuckles nodded. "That's why we thought bringing her here would be a good idea. With the chaos field on this island it'll hide her from Eggman long enough for him to forget."

"It'll be a while to forget about someone who can sense Chaos Emeralds Knuckles." Espio said. "You think she'll be alright here that long."

"She has to be unless she wants Eggman on her doorstep every morning." Knuckles replied.

Suddenly, Knuckles felt the chaos levels rise. He looked over and saw the old labarum appear in a flash. Sonic opened the door and was almost plowed over by Ruby, Sugar and Anne as they got out to explore their new surroundings. Amy and Cream got out after him. I open the door and let Silver out, who was still holding onto Nay-Nay. To my surprise, Nay-Nay was sitting calmly on his shoulder. I looked around and was amazed at what I saw. It was like a small village of three or four houses. There was a bungalow with a large table in the middle with chairs. There was also a fire pit.

"That took longer than I thought," Tails said, he turned and looked at me. "Sorry about that."

I smile at him. "It's all right. It didn't bother me that much."

"I was starting to wonder where you guys were." Knuckles said walking forward. "We haven't figured out sleeping accommodations, but you can stay in my hut until we have something."

"Alright," I said. "Want me to get my stuff out?"

"Sure." Knuckles said as Vector came out.

I nod and opened the trunk.

"Need a hand?" Asked a deep voice.

I turn around and gasp at the sight of a giant croc standing behind me. He immediately stepped back and held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said. "I'm Vector, head of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Need a hand?"

"Um… S-sure." I said and hand Vector my small suitcase while I took my briefcase. "I'm Emily."

He looked at my bags then looked at me. "This is all you brought?"

"Yeah," I said. "I usually pack light. You're the second person to comment on that."

Vector shrugged and carried my bag into Knuckles hut. It was like a cabin, there was one room in back that was for Knuckles, the kitchen and living room were connected and there was a couch and a chair in the living room. The couch looked old and rather beat up, it reminded me of the old couch in our living room. My brother had stabbed it with a knife when he was little and it endured three kids in diapers, puppies, and kittens…. You name it that couch probably endured it.

I set my brief case down by the couch and look at Vector. He was maybe as tall as my dad if not my mom; he had earphones on and wore a gold chain around his neck.

"So you're the Emily Knuckles told us about." He said. "Well it looks like you'll be here for a while, kiddo. Lets go out so you can meet the rest of the team."

He led me back outside and pointed to a purple chameleon and a young looking bee. "This is Espio and Charmy. Espio is my right-hand-man and Charmy is our detective-in-training."

Espio came forward and shook my hand. "Knuckles told us a lot about you." He said. "It's a pleasure to-"

He was interrupted by Charmy who flew up into my face and looked me in the eye. "Somehow I pictured you taller."

I chuckle, I usually wasn't insulted easily and found the way he said it made me laugh. "My whole family is short." I reply. "And it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Hey," Sonic said after he got Sugar and Anne under control, Ruby had found a good place to rest on Knuckles porch, making her look like an old farm dog. "Em, you want a tour of the island?"

Always up for an adventure, I eagerly nod. He took my hand and picked me up so I rode piggyback. He turned and waved to everyone else. "We'll be back in a hour at least."

Before Knuckles could say anything, Sonic took off, racing through the jungle in a blur of motion. I held on best I could until he slowed down enough so I could see what was going by.

"This is where Knuckles always gets his grapes." Sonic said as we raced through a vineyard. "They grow the best here because of the volcanic soil here. Here is the crystal mines, I think most humans would envy Knuckles for those."

He continued to describe many more places like the swamp with giant mushrooms, the rivers, the volcano, and the rivers. He finally came to a beautiful valley with flowers of every color imaginable and a waterfall hidden behind the vines of a weeping willow. It was my favorite part of the island.

"This is one of the many waterfalls around here." Sonic said, letting me get down. "It's also the warmest, the water flows past an active lava tube that warms it up."

I put my hand in the water. It felt as warm as a comfortable bath. I close my eyes absorbing the amazing smell of the wild flowers. "I'm surprised that there's no house here."

"It would take away from beauty of the place." Sonic said walking up and sitting beside me. "But, I agree, a house would be nice."

"I've always thought that living in a tree-house would be nice to live and sleep in." I said. "Or just the feeling of being up high."

Sonic and I sigh as we lean back into the flowers and watch the clouds go by. After a few moments, Sonic looked at me. "What was that? Back in the labarum?"

I look at him, feeling my cheeks heat up in a blush. "You saw?"

Sonic nodded.

I look back at the clouds and lick my lips. "My sixth sense was going off, that's all." I answer, not looking at Sonic. "I'm not sure if I should like or dislike my sixth sense. It's useful in some occasions, but every time it happens it brings back memories I'd rather forget."

Sonic stayed quiet while I spoke. I could feel my throat tie itself into a knot so I stop. "It's something I'd rather not talk about."

"No problem." Sonic said. "I was just wondering why you told Tails you were fine."

"I didn't want him to worry." I said. "He knows how much I don't like the feeling and I didn't want him to feel bad about the chaos energy taking so long to power up."

"I see," Sonic said.

I reach up and squeeze my mothers' necklace. I wished she would have loved it here on this Island; my dad would want to help Knuckles in his vineyards and start a garden. My siblings would have a blast exploring this place. I wished they were here with me. I felt like I was literally thrown out of my comfort zone and into a strange new situation where I had to grow up and now.

"Em?" Sonic asked.

I suddenly realized that a tear had escaped my eye. I sit up and wipe it away embarrassed. I heard Sonic sit up and felt his hand on my shoulder. I look at him from the corner of my eye fighting my tears. He was smiling in his comforting way. "Don't worry," He said. "We'll find them."

I smile at him, but my lip quivered. He drew me into an embrace, allowing me to cry into his chest. I hid my face in my palms to hide my tears, but there was no stopping the tears or my sobs, so I quietly sob. Sonic rocked me slightly. "It'll be alright." He promised. I could hear his voice crack slightly. "I lost my parents at a young age. I know how painful it can be."

I took deep breaths to calm myself while Sonic talked soothingly. Soon I regained control and gently pulled away. I smile at Sonic, seeing a tear standing in his eye. He was smiling back as he wiped it away. "Just keep smiling. I heard someone saw that no matter how dark a night may get, you can always count on a bright morning."

I took another breath and wiped away one last stray tear. "Thanks Sonic."

He nodded and stood. I wash my face in the warm water and got up. He lat me back up on his back again and got ready to race off. I gave one more glance at the waterfall and grin before Sonic raced off back toward where everyone else was.

* * *

That evening, I was helping Amy in her kitchen for dinner. I had an outdoor dinner before, but that was during my time in Indiana not on a tropical island.

"So what do you think of the island?" Amy asked.

"Simply beautiful." I answer. "I'm surprised I got to see so much in just an hour."

"Sonic has a talent for doing that." Amy said grabbing a bowl of fruits and carried it outside. I follow her outside with a salad.

The guys were outside taking care of the fire Knuckles had started. Silver was practicing his abilities by capturing the smoke of the fire and making it change shape.

"Come on guys, dinner." Amy called.

I stepped back as everyone found a seat and didn't sit down myself until everyone else was seated. Something I usually did at home. I did manage to get some fruit and vegetables before the Chaotix did. Knuckles asked what happened on the island while he was away and the Chaotix said that it was very quiet there and other than the island landing in the ocean, everything was normal.

Dinner was finished after the sun went down and the stars came out. I helped clean up dinner then went out to see everyone sitting around the fire pit in a conversation.

When I sat down next to Silver, Charmy came up and leaned against my knee, making me flinch. My knees were extremely ticklish, but I tried to hide this.

"What do you do after your dinner?" Charmy asked.

"Well," I said. "My brother and I used to play a riddle game. Sometimes my parents and two sisters would join in."

"How do you play?" Silver asked.

"Lets say I started with a riddle," I explained. "And lets say Knuckles guessed right, it would be his turn to ask a riddle. The person who asks a riddle that no one can guess wins."

"Sounds like fun." Knuckles said. "Mind if I start?"

"Not at all," I answer and listen to the first riddle.

"There is an ancient invention that is still used all around the world that allows people to see through walls. What is it?"

I thought hard. I knew Knuckles would think of something that had to do with ancient times. I look at Silver, he had a distant look in his eyes before looking up in excitement. "Window," He said. "The answer is a window. It has been used by people for centuries to see outside their homes."

"Dang," Knuckles said. "You're up Silver."

Silver thought for a moment then grinned. "It cannot be seen, cannot felt, cannot be heard and cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life and kills laughter. What is it?"

I looked at Silver in shock. It surprised me that he came up with such a riddle. But still, a riddle was a riddle, so I ponder on the answer.

Shadow leaned back and looked up at the stars as he broke down the riddle especially the stars part. 'Lies behind stars, huh?' He thought. 'Behind the stars? All that's behind them is other stars and…" His eyes brightened as he came up with the answer. "Darkness." He said. "The answer is darkness."

Silver smiled and sighed. "Yup, your turn Shadow."

Shadow leaned back. "Voiceless yet it cries. Wingless yet it flutters. Toothless yet it bites. Mouthless yet mutters. What is it?"

It surprised me that Shadow had joined the game. I think about the riddle knowing I heard it before. Moments later, a cold breeze kicked up, making me shiver. I spoke up before I really thought. "The answer is wind."

Shadow looked disappointed but nodded. I smile and start my riddle, it was my favorite from The Hobbit. "A box without hinges, key or lid. Yet golden treasure inside lays hid."

Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other. I knew that the two would like it.

"A safe." Vector said. "Safes always have gold or treasures."

I chuckle. "Nope, it's not a safe, Vector." I said. "Think about the whole riddle. 'A box without hinges, Key or lid.'"

"Buried treasure!" Cream said. "There's not hinges or lids, yet the treasure is hidden."

"Nope," I said. "It's a container."

"A container, huh?" Sonic mused out loud. "I've traveled almost everywhere, and I have never heard of a treasure box without a lid or hinges."

"Oh, I'm sure you have, Sonic." I said.

"Eggs!" Tails shouted. "Eggs hold a golden yoke in a shell."

"Eggs?" Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge asked in unison, making me laugh.

"The answer was eggs?" Knuckles asked in shock?

"Yup," I answer, laughing some more. "Great job, Tails. Your turn."

Tails said his riddle, and the game continued for maybe an hour. Knuckles always stumped her with ancient riddles, but either Silver or Sonic always got those. Soon, Tails found a riddle that stumped everyone; "Thirty white horses stand on a red hill, first they stamp, then they champ, then they stand still."

"That's an easy one." Knuckles said. "A Calvary of thirty horses going to battle."

"Nope." Tails said, getting a sly look on his face.

"Pearls in a red bag?" Rouge offered.

Tails chuckled. "Nope."

There were a few more guesses, but all where wrong. Finally, Sonic gave up. "Alright Tails, I think you won the game. What's the answer?"

"Teeth." Tails answered. "There's thirty teeth in all and your gum is the red hill. When you chew, you champ your teeth."

The look on the faces of Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge was simply priceless. Tails and I burst out laughing. Silver chuckled with us and soon every one started laughing.

Knuckles shook his head and stood, looking at the fire, which had now died down to embers. "Well, I think we should call it a night. Besides, I need to dig up some old riddles for the next game. Night guys."

"I'm heading to bed too." I say also standing. "Night guys. See you all in the morning."

"You too, Em." Sonic shouted.

Silver watched me follow Knuckles into his house until I was out of sight. "Um…" He said, turning to Sonic. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my house." Tails piped up. "The room was meant for Sonic but he never uses it and the bed is to small for Emily, so you might as well use it."

Silver nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

I had changed into my pajamas in Knuckles room but I slept on the couch. Knuckles had made the couch into a bed while I was out with Sonic.

"Tomorrow we have a lot to do around the island, so get some sleep." Knuckles said as I settled onto the couch. "Night, kid."

"Night Knux." I answer. "And thanks for letting me stay here."

Knuckles nodded and went to his room. I hunker down in my blankets and fall asleep.

* * *

_I was back in that tube. I could see Silver standing to the side, trying to pull off the band on his head._

_"Now, my dear." I heard Eggman say. "Where are the Emeralds?"_

_Before I could answer, I feel my Sixth Sense explode through my back, making me cry out in pain. I desperately prayed that someone would come and save me, but no one came._

_"HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "Finally, the Master Emerald and the Seven Chaos Emeralds are in my grasp!"_

_I saw my parents and Silver standing nearby. I saw the look on Silvers face as he reached up and ripped off the band off his head, but the action made him collapse. My parents moved toward him but a robot pulled them back._

_I struggle against the pain and the sensation. I look at Silver, but he was out cold and his nose was bleeding. Tears sprung to my eyes and I bang on the glass. "Silver!" I shout. "Silver! Wake up!" But he didn't move._

Suddenly my spine tightened worse, making me twist and fall to the floor. I lay there, twisted and tangled in my blankets breathing heavy. I look around confused at first at where I was.

A light came on from the back, making me turn to see a tired looking Knuckles walk around the corner. "Em?" He asked, seeing me tangled in blankets and on the floor.

I feel myself blush and look down at the blankets and work at untangling myself. "Sorry," I said. "I-it was only a bad dream."

Knuckles came forward and helped me get untangled and back up to my feet. "Looks like it was a bad one." He said.

I nod and sit down on the couch. "I was back in that tube in Eggman's base." I told him. "But my parents were there and Silver had that band on him again. He ripped it off and he fell with his nose bleeding. I couldn't reach him or my parents."

I tremble at the memory of the dream. Knuckles got up and got some water for me. I thank him and drink slowly. "After that my spine tightened and I fell on the floor. Sorry if I woke you."

Knuckles waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well, try to get back to sleep. Oh, here." He said and pulled out the green chaos emerald and placed it on the end table. "I found that they help with dreams. The green one is the most stable and it heals, so I don't think it will bother your sixth sense."

"Thanks Knux." I said, surprised that the emerald in fact never bothered my sixth sense through the whole night.

"Now, go back to sleep." He said getting up and walking off to his room.

I drift off once more, and this time no dreams bothered me.

* * *

**:D I'm not sure if you guys recognize the riddles, but they're from the Hobbit. Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Trouble Looms

Chapter 10: Trouble Looms

The next day, I felt much better. I hadn't slept that well in ages. I get up and realize it was still early, not even Knuckles was up yet. So I pull out my iTouch, or my Tails-Touch as I call it now, and listen to some music. Ruby was snuggled up next to my knees and Sugar was sleeping on the floor. I turn on Everytime We Touch and simply played with it, opening old apps and games to pass the time. Soon I open up the app Tails had made and explored it. I opened maps of the world and watched people go about their daily business. I decide to look at my friends' house and check on Izzy. The little mare looked fine, her denim blanket was on and she was peeking out of the stall. I knew Izzy would have liked it here on Angel Island. I could ride her forever in these forests and jungles, and possibly race Sonic on her. Being an Arabian/welsh cross she was built for speed and endurance.

After a while I decide to get up and walk around. I got up and dressed and walked out the door with Ruby at my heals, careful not to wake the slumbering echidna in the other room. The tropical air was thick with the smell of flowers and fruits. As I walk I see that Tails lights were on. I walk up and knock, wondering if he fell asleep at his desk. A moment later, Tails opened the door. He was rubbing his eyes and had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, morning Em," He said.

"Good morning." I answer. "I didn't know you drank coffee, and didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Tails looked at the cup in his hand and smiled. "Oh, this is Shadow's. He and I've been up almost all night trying to figure out what that band was that Silver had on him. We took it apart and found the computer chip in it. Shadow was able to upload files into my computer and he's been trying to decode the program for almost four hours."

"Did you find anything yet?" I ask.

"Only that it works like a parasite." Tails answered. "That's why it hurt Silver when he ripped it off. The band was sending a very low frequency of Gama Rays to his mind. As a result, the band was literally eating away his abilities."

I flinch. _Poor Silver._ I thought. _No wonder it wore him out using his ability the other day._ "Is he still able to use his ability?"

"I think so." Tails answered. "He may have to rebuild what he lost, but I'm not sure how long it was on him. He says he was a captive for two months, but I still can't be sure if it's been on him for that long."

"But if you figured all this out," I ask. "Why is Shadow decoding the band?"

"He thinks he might find out where Eggman's main base is." Tails answered. "He doesn't like the thought that he may have your parents and he wants to know if it's a fact or not."

"I see," I said, looking down. I didn't like the thought either.

"You want to come in?" Tails asked.

"I was just out for a walk to stretch my legs." I said. "I saw your light on and thought I'd see if everything was okay."

"We're alright." Tails said. "We'll see you later, that is if we don't fall asleep first."

I laugh as I walk back down the front stairs and back where I came. As I walked, I thought about my being caught by Egg-brain. If I hadn't been captured, I would have never found Silver, and he would still be at Eggman's mercy. I knew every thing happened for a reason, maybe God allowed me to get caught so Silver could be saved.

"Hey, Em!"

I turn around to see Vector running up to be from their hut. Though he still made me nervous, I smile at him wondering what he wanted. "Morning Vector." I said. "What's up?"

"The guys and I were wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast." Vector said. "Espio's cooking so we know it'll be good. What do you say? I've also invited Silver, thought we'd get to know you two better."

I think about it for a moment, but nod. "Sure," I answer. "I just need to tell Knuckles and take Ruby back to the hut. I'll see you at your place in five."

"Sounds like a plan." Vector replied as he walked off toward his place and I went back to Knuckles house. I open the door and look around not seeing Knuckles anywhere. I venture to his room and peek in. I found him still sound asleep with Lil' Anne snuggled with him. I sneak back to the kitchen and write a quick note.

_-Knuckles_

_I went out for a walk and Vector invited me over for breakfast. I'll see you afterword. Thanks for the emerald last night._

_-Emily_

I place the note under the emerald and walk out the door again and head to the Chaotix Hut. When I came to the door, I didn't have to knock. Silver opened the door and smiled when he saw me. "Morning," He said. "Vector said you'd be coming for breakfast. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very good." I answer as I walk in. "How are you doing?"

Silver smiled and lifted his hand at a glass of milk. The glass rose and drifted toward me. I held out my hand to it and grabbed it. Silver lowered his hand and smiled. "It bothered be that I got tired after doing that back at your house. So I've been working at it for a while."

"I'm glad," I said, wondering if I should tell him about the band and what Tails had found out about it.

"Me too," Silver said.

"How did you sleep, Silv?" I ask.

"I slept very well, thanks." Silver answered. "Haven't slept so well since I was younger."

"Guys, I got breakfast." Espio said, stepping out of the kitchen.

Silver and I get up and walk to the kitchen where Espio had made blueberry muffins. Who knew that a ninja could cook such things like muffins? They were really good, then again I love blueberry muffins. Silver looked at them oddly at first but ended up eating three of them.

"So do you like music, kid?" Vector asked.

I smile at him and nod. "Love it." I answer. "I get most of my story idea's from music I listen to."

"What kind of music?" Espio asked.

"Well, usually anything with a good beat I usually like."

"GOT IT!" Shouted Charmy holding up my iTouch.

"Hey!" I shout, trying to grab it back. "You little twerp!"

Charmy flew up until he was next to the ceiling and was looking at my music lists. He pressed play and _Everytime We Touch_ started to play. "This is her most played."

"Charmy that's no way to treat a guest!" Vector raged. "Get down here and give it back!"

"I'll get it." Silver said, closing his eyes in concentration. Soon his hands started to glow as he breathed deeply.

"Huh?" Charmy squeaked as a blue glow settled around the Touch and pulled it out of his hands.

The iTouch flew to Silver's hand and he caught it easily. He handed it back to me and put a hand on his forehead. I took it helped him stand upright. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered. "Weird, my abilities were just fine earlier when I lifted that glass. Why is it acting up now?"

"Give it time, it'll come back." I said before looking at Charmy. "As for you, what in the world made you think it was okay to take my iPod?"

Charmy looked a bit sheepish, knowing he was in trouble. "I thought it would be a fun joke, that's all."

"Sorry, Charmy, but it wasn't funny." I said. "There's a few good memories I have on that thing like pictures of my family. What would I do if I lost those pictures?"

"I'm sorry, Em." Charmy said. "I promise I won't do it again."

"I'll hold you to that," I said as I sit down again. "But I forgive you."

"Can I see the pictures?" Silver asked, looking like he was feeling better.

"Sure." I answer and bring up my album. Pictures of my parents and three siblings filled the file, I smile at the picture of my brother's fourteenth birthday party, no more that a month ago. Steven was blowing out his candles while the girls and I were giving bunny ears. "These are my siblings." I explain. "It was my brothers birthday when this was taken. That's Alice and Sara."

I continue through the pictures until I found a picture of my whole family at a horse show. Tears burned at the back of my eyes as memories came back from that show. "This is my whole family at a horse show. It was when I placed first for the first time. My grandparents were there to see me place, and my mom took the day off to watch me ride. It was the one of best days of my life."

"Sounds like you were very close to them." Espio said.

"I am." I said. "My dad always encouraged me to do better than my best. My mom always coached me for the show ring and taught me everything I know about riding."

"So where are they?" Vector asked.

I look away, memories of the dream flooding my mind. I force them away tried to look brave. "I'm not sure." I answer. "I was expecting them to come home early the night I was captured by Eggman. But they never showed up."

Silver put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. I look at him and smile. I couldn't help but feel somewhat safer around Silver; he was like the chaos emerald that Knuckles let me borrow last night.

Speaking of Knuckles, I remembered that he needed my help around the island. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going." I said as I get up. "Knuckles said he had a lot of things to do. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll tag along." Silver said, quickly fallowing me.

"Alright, hurry up then." I said teasingly.

He chuckled as he and I walked to the door. "Thanks for breakfast guys." I say over my shoulder.

"You're welcome." Espio said with a grin. "We'll see you later."

"Later."

Silver and I walked back to Knuckles house and saw he was up and making his breakfast. He was standing in his kitchen with Anne leaning again his leg. He looked up when we walked in and he pointed at the bulldog pup. "She stayed with me all night." He said. "Now she won't leave me bee."

"She likes you." I answer, fighting a bubble of laughter.

Knuckles scowled. "I don't thinks its that's funny. Watch…" He took his foot and used it to pushed Anne away from him. Anne gave him a "What the heck was that for" look and moved back to lean against his leg. Then Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked at me with a "Get it off!" look. Somehow managing to not laugh, I kneel to Anne's level. "Come here, Anne. Leave Knuckles alone."

Reluctantly, Anne walked away from Knuckles and leaned against me. I hug her and gently rub her back. She grumbled as I rubbed, making Silver chuckle and kneel to greet Anne. "I've never seen a dog as a pet before." He commented as he rubbed Anne's ear.

"She's a good girl." I said hugging Anne close. Obviously she needed some comforting. I don't blame her, bulldogs were not the bravest breed of dog, and she was probably insecure in this new environment. I knew I was, but I tried not to show it.

"Hello." Came a kind of squawk from the dinning room table where we had placed Nay-Nay. She was looking directly at Silver. "Hello." She squawked again.

Silver stood and looked at her. "Hi?" He answered.

"I didn't know she talked." Knuckles said also looking at the bird.

"She dose sometimes." I answer. "But usually not to strangers. This is the first time for her to talk to someone she only met yesterday. Congratulations Silver."

"Um, thanks." He answered.

"What are we doing today, Knuckles?" I ask. "You said that we had a lot of things to do."

"Yup," Knuckles said, sitting down with a fruit salad and giving Naomi a slice of apple. "We need to gather more fruit, tend the vineyard, gather some wood, and haul some water up here."

I smile, thinking that giving my hands something to do would keep my mind off of home and my parents.

* * *

Metal walls surrounded two prisoners. They were allowed to be in the same cell, but it brought little comfort to the mother, knowing that the scientist who captured them was after their daughter.

"It's alright, Tina." Her husband, Todd, said, trying to comfort her. "Emily is a smart girl. She'll be alright."

"But we've been gone for two days." Tina said. "She's alone with a hurt ankle with no one to protect her. She doesn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Said a voice the couple would rather forget. They look up at Eggman as he stopped by their cell. "Your daughter is more resourceful that I thought, she teamed up with my worst enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his friends stayed with her at your house when we first arrived in this world."

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked. "We were with her just two days ago, there was no else there other than her."

"Oh really?" Eggman asked, pulling up a small TV.

Todd and Tina watch a security tape as their oldest daughter Emily ate breakfast with strange looking creatures. Suddenly, Emily puts down her fork and rubs her arms. Tina knew this action; it was when Emily was sensing something. The red creature came up and touched her hand, said something, and Emily pointed outside. The black creature and blue creature ran outside. Moments later, Emily relaxed and the two creatures came back, but the blue creature was holding a very valuable looking gemstone. Here, the tape paused.

"As you both can see." Eggman said. "Your daughter has more than a few secrets than you thought. And that little ability of hers will come in handy since she can sense chaos emeralds."

This made Todd angry. He stood up and walked up to the bars until he and Eggman were face to face. "You leave my daughter alone."

"Don't worry," Eggman said. "I won't lay a finger on her."

Suddenly, a silvery creature stood beside Eggman. He had white fur with five long quills coming off his head. Around his golden eyes were dark circle. His gloves had a strange blue symbol on them and he wore knee-high boots.

"Allow me to introduce Metal Silver," Eggman said. "I programmed him to retrieve your daughter."

Todd rattled the bars as Eggman laughed. He turned to the robot. "Find Angel Island. They took her there to hide her. Since you look the one called Silver, find him and somehow replace him. Earn Emily's trust and bring her here."

"How would I replace Silver, Doctor?"

"I gave you an imagination," The doctor said. "Use it."

Metal Silver nodded and gave a slight bow. "Yes Doctor. Chaos Control."

In a flash of white, the robot vanished. Eggman nodded in satisfaction and walked away. Todd banged on the bars after him, but was ignored. He walked back to his wife and embraced her. Tina hid her face in his chest.

"Lord," Todd prayed. "Please, protect Emily. Please."

* * *

Silver, Tails and I look up a fruit tree. Tails held a basket and Silver and I were trying to figure out how to get the fruit. I crack my knuckles and grin at the two boys. "Catch me if I fall,"

"What?" Tails and Silver ask at the same time as I start climbing.

"Are you nuts?" Silver asked.

"Maybe," I answer. "But I climbed trees all the time when I was younger and I climbed a tree down by a pond used to have two years ago. I love climbing. I'll pick the fruit and you catch it in the basket."

"Okay, but be careful." Tails called.

I climbed until I reached a group of fruits. I pick them and toss them to Tails. "Head's up Tails!" I call as the fruit came down. Tails leaped it into the air and caught it.

"Nice!" I call. "Silver, think fast!" I quickly toss him a fruit and he caught it with his abilities.

"Hey, this is great practice." He said, using his abilities to toss the fruit into the basket.

I chuckle and keep tossing fruits to Silver who used his abilities to put them in the basket. Tails flew around making it more of a challenge for Silver.

As I threw another fruit, Sonic came up at full speed and stopped in front of Silver and under the fruit. "Hey, Silver. Thought I'd come and check on how-"

He didn't get any farther because Silver lost concentration and let go of the fruit letting it fall right on Sonics' head. We were all in shocked silence for a moment before Silver and Tails started laughing. Sonic looked at me up in the tree. I shrug. "I though it would be a good opportunity for Silver to practice his abilities."

Sonic whipped off some of the juice from his eyes and gave me an evil grin. I gasp is mock terror and swing out of the tree, landing nimbly to my feet about ten feet away from Sonic.

"You are going to get it." He said with a chuckle.

I gasp again and take off, knowing I couldn't run for long, so I depend on my agility to get away… though my laughing didn't help.

"Hey, come back here!" Sonic shouted as he raced after me, seeking revenge.

"Guys! Wait up!" Tails shouted, flying after them.

Silver laughed as he thought of something. He quickly concentrated, allowing his abilities to flood his mind and body. 'Please work.' Silver thought as he felt his body leave the ground and gently rise into the air. He slowly opened his eyes, careful not to loose concentration. He smiled slightly with satisfaction before flying off to rescue Emily from Sonic.

* * *

I dodge Sonic as I run through the forest. I was running out of steam, so I stopped to catch my breath. I suddenly realized how quiet it was. I was immediately on guard for Sonic. I knew he was around but where?

"GOT CHA!" Sonic shouted as he leaped from a tree and tackled me, knocking me to the ground and squeezed my knees. I was very ticklish on my knees.

I gasp and start laughing, trying to get away. "Sonic! St-stop!" I laughed.

"Not until you surrender." Sonic said, not letting up.

"FINE!" I shouted as I kicked and squirmed. "I surrender!"

Sonic finally stopped and sat back, laughing himself. "I knew you're knees were ticklish, never knew they were THAT ticklish."

"How did you know anyway?" I ask. "I never told you."

"I saw you flinch when Charmy touched you there last night." Sonic answered. "You'd better be careful who figures that out. Vector has been known to tickle-tackle people when they least expect it."

"I'd better be on my toes then." I reply with a light chuckle.

Sonic reached up and brushed away more juice from his quills. But I didn't see that, I was looking at Tails, who had filled a bucket of water and positioned it above Sonic's head. Tails signaled me to be quiet. I smile and look back at Sonic. "Maybe you should wash that out. It kinda makes you look purple."

"Perhaps," Sonic said.

Before he could say more, Tails dumped the water. The water washed away the fruit but it surprised Sonic to where he rolled up into a ball for a moment. When He unrolled, he found Tails and me laughing uncontrollably.

He laughed and pointed at Tails. "Traitor!" He shouted and got up.

"Em, take my hand." Tails said, grabbing my hand and taking off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sonic shouted from the ground.

* * *

Tails carried me until we were above the trees, but I could tell he was getting tired.

"I'll have to drop you off somewhere." Tails said. "But Sonic will only get you again."

"Um… Tails?" I said.

"What?" Tails asked looking down.

"I'm slipping."

Tails gasped as he felt my hand slip further out of his grip. He reached to grab me with his other hand, but I slipped out of his grip, falling to the jungle below. "EM!" Tails shouted.

"I got her."

Tails looked up and see Silver flying toward me at a speed that rivaled Sonic. Before I knew it, Silver had me in his arms. "Hang on." He whispered. By pure instinct, I gently tighten my grip around silvers neck and hide my face in his soft fur.

Silver carried me off toward where we were first picking fruit. He put me down and smiled weakly at me before falling into my arms. Moments later his nose started bleeding.

"Silver!" I said, memories of the dream flooding my mind.

"I-I'm fine," He said weakly. "I-I just need r-rest." Silver offered a smile, but he saw my worry and wondered why.

"I need to get you to the village." I said, lifting him. "Do you always have to play the hero?"

"T-to help a f-friend, then yeah." Silver answered as I started to run toward the village.

Sonic soon caught up with me and immediately saw I wasn't playing anymore. "What happened?"

"He flew to save me after I lost my grip on Tails." I quickly explain. "Then… Then this."

"I'll take him." Sonic said, taking Silver from my arms. "I can get him there faster. Call Tails and tell him to meet me at his place."

As I pull out my iTouch, Sonic rushes off. I pulled up Tails signal and called. Soon his face came up on the screen. "Em! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Silver is in bad shape." I answer, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Sonic is taking him to your place, he asked me to call you and tell you he would meet you there."

"I'm on it." Tails said. "You should head back to Knuckles and the others and tell them what's going on. I'll let you know how he is later, okay?"

I nod, not trusting her voice. I hung up and ran toward Knuckles party who where gathering wood. I quickly explained what happened. Knuckles walked up and looked at me square in the face. "I know what you're thinking Em and it won't happen."

I knew he was referring to my dream last night. I nod but wasn't truly comforted. Then Knuckles gave me an ax. "Experience taught me that staying busy helped you not worry." He said. "Tails said he'd let you know what was going on."

I nod and get busy, but Silver was always on my mind.

* * *

"Easy Silver," Tails said as he and Sonic laid Silver on a bed. His nose was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad. The blood stained his pure white fur, making it look like he was in a fight.

Tails got a few tissues and helped Silver stop the bleeding since the white hedgehog was exhausted. Soon the bleeding stopped and Tails got to work cleaning the blood away from Silver's fur.

"I don't get it," Silver said. "My powers were fine. Why aren't they working like they used to?"

"I…" Tails said, looking a little nervous. "I was… going to tell you sooner, but we got going on the island and I didn't get time. You see, that band that Eggman put on you was acting like a parasite on your abilities. I'm glad you ripped it off when you did, otherwise the band would have diminished your powers for good."

"You mean…" Silver said sounding worried. "I can't fly or fight with my abilities?"

"Oh, you can," Tails said. "You just have to practice at them again. It may take a while before you can fly for a long period of time though or pick up heavier things, but a little practice should help you recover."

Silver sighed with relief and laid back in the bed, allowing the fox to gently clean away the blood. Soon, the warmth of the cloth lulled Silver to sleep. He didn't sleep well last night for an odd reason. His mind was a buzz all night and he couldn't figure out why.

Tails finished cleaning away the blood and left Silver to rest. He knew Silver would recover, but how much damage did that band really do? Tails turned on his communicator and called Emily.


	11. Storm Clouds

Chapter 11: Storm Clouds

In this time, Knuckles showed me how to easily chop wood and use the older trees so the younger ones could spread out a bit. It had now been a half hour since Silver was taken to Tails' house.

Suddenly, my iTouch buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. I put down my load of wood and take out my iTouch, seeing that Tails was calling me. "Hey, Tails." I said answering the call. "How's Silver?"

"He'll be alright, Em." Tails replied. "He's asleep now, but I think he'll be back on his feet in an hour or so."

"Perfect, I'll see you guys at lunch then."

"So Silver is alright?" Cream asked.

"He'll be fine." I assure the young rabbit.

"See you guys then." Tails said and hung up.

I breathe a sigh of relief and hang up. I wasn't sure why I felt close to Silver. Perhaps it was because he eased away that tension in my back, or he and I have been through the same thing.

Tails' call set me at ease for a while, at least long enough for me to help finish gathering fruit with Cream and carry wood with the guys. At times I couldn't help but stop and look at the beauty of the island; like a bright butterfly I'd never seen before. When it moved its wings shifted colors.

Finally lunch came around and we started lugging our supplies to the small village. Rouge had taken the labarum back to my house so she can keep tabs on the place. Knuckles was against the idea of letting her get away with a chaos emerald, but Tails had assured Knuckles that only he could get into the compartment where the emerald was.

I carried the wood to the woodpile and offered to help with the fruit and water too, but Knuckles waved me off. "You need to see Silver." He said. "Go on."

I nod and jog over to Tails place. Tails must have been looking out the window because he opened the door and allowed me in.

"He's still asleep," Tails explained as he led me to where Silver was staying.

The room was painted a light blue and looked like a regular boys room. On the bed was Silver; he was sitting up and about to test his legs. He looked up and smiled as we entered.

"At least I though he was." Tails said, offering an embarrassed grin. "How do you feel, Silv?"

"Better," He said, finally standing and straitening his body. He smiled with pleasure that he remained standing. "Much better. What's left to do?"

"Just water," I answer. "But Knuckles told me to come here."

Silver smiled and took a step. Then two. He smiled again and lifted a hand to a baseball on one of the shelves. A blue glow settled over it and it floated to his hand. "Tails, how long until my abilities are back to normal?"

"If you practice," Tails answered. "I'd say about two weeks."

Silver looked at the ball in his hand before looking at Tails. "You don't mind if I use this do you?"

"Not at all." Tails replied before looking at me. "Sorry for dropping you."

"You didn't drop me," I relied. "I slipped, it wasn't your fault."

Tails smiled but still seemed mad at himself. I put a hand on his shoulder and grin at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't get hurt, right?"

"Right," Tails said.

"And I'm not mad, am I?" I ask.

"No," Tails answered, smiling slightly.

"So, don't worry about it." I said. "Chin up, okay Tails?"

"Alright," Tails answered. "Thanks Em."

"Now that we have that straitened out," I said. "Lets go eat, after all that excitement I'm starved."

"I'll see you out there then," Tails said, exiting the room.

Silver took some more steps forward, but his legs were still unsteady and he stumbled forward. I easily caught him as he fell. "You need someone to lean on?"

Silver nodded. "At least for a while."

* * *

My life was like this for the next few weeks. Silver steadily got stronger with is abilities and was soon flying for short periods of time. I had warmed up to Vector and the CDA and I showed them the proper way to cook s'mores. Knuckles took me almost everywhere on the island, showing me places to hide if push came to shove, and he, Sonic, Espio and sometimes Shadow started teaching me self defense and how to fight. Sonic taught me some more songs on the guitar I gave him and even suggested I play a song one time after dinner.

I always kept my Touch on me in case Rouge called that my parents were home, but there was nothing. I was starting to get worried and I was starting to wonder if Rouge was alright there all on her own. I knew she was a spy and could hold her own, but something was telling me that something was wrong.

Since it was raining that night, we all gathered at Tails' place just to hang out. I'm not sure how, but we all started playing another game of riddles. Knuckles started, boasting that no one would guess it.

"I am a creature of the night, silent when I hunt. I can hear a creature's heartbeat from far off. I have sharp weapons that no prey can escape. I come in many kinds. What am I?" He said a sly smile growing on his face.

I knew I wasn't the best at this game, but it was fun to keep my mind sharp. Tails had taught me how to break down problems after I told him my problems with math, so I broke the riddle down the same way, trying to focus on one piece at a time. _It's nocturnal, and silent when it hunts…. A wolf? No, they may be good hunters but they don't hunt silently. A cougar or big cat? No they use the element of surprise. It may be a bird of prey…_

"Wow, Knux," Sonic said. "That's a good one."

Knuckles only smiled. "You guys give up?"

"No way!" I said. "It's only the beginning of the game. I'm not quitting that easily, Red."

"Good thing I have all night," Knuckles said leaning back in his chair.

"Don't get cocky," I said. "Because the answer is an owl."

This made Knuckles give me such a look it made me laugh. The shock on his face was simply priceless. Now I knew why Rouge liked to tease him so much, the faces he made were always so rewarding. "How did you guess?"

I simply shrug. "Tails was helping me with my math and showed me how to break down problems. So I thought I could do the same with a riddle. Turns out I was right."

Knuckles, though disappointed that I guess it so easily, chuckled and shook his head. "You're turn, show off."

I smile and started my riddle. "To some a puff of fresh air, to others a lethal breath. In me you can fly, in me you may die. I bubble with joy whenever you're in me. You need me for life, like a man needs a wife. What am I?"

I smile and look around as everyone ponders the riddle. I spent almost every night searching for different riddles to play. I looked over at Espio for some reason. He grinned at me and winked. I winked back. Espio had taught me this riddle, promising it was a good one. I knew I should have saved it for later, but thought it would be fun to keep them guessing. After a long moment with no answers, I sighed. "Come on guys, it's only the second riddle." I said. "Sonic I'm surprised you don't know it."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I won't say," I said. "Consider it a clue."

"Lets see, something I would know, huh?" Sonic mused.

"Gas!" Vector shouted. "To some it can give life, but to others one breath of it and you're dead."

"I guess that would work," I said. "But that's not the answer."

Suddenly, Tails' eyes lit up. He snickered and looked at Sonic, but didn't answer. Sonic looked at him but continued thinking about the riddle. Soon, Knuckles figured it out. "No way," He said. "I think this is a riddle perfect for Sonic."

As if on cue, Vector sneaked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to Charmy and whispered in his ear. Charmy snickered and flew up until he was above Sonic. Sonic heard the buzz and looked up as soon as Charmy poured the water over Sonic. Sonic leaped up ran to the other side of the room. The rest of us laughed at his reaction.

"You got it Sonic!" I laughed.

"Not. Funny." Sonic said as he shook himself dry, but I saw the smile on his face and heard him chuckle.

Suddenly, Shadow's wrist chimed, making him jump slightly. He opened the communicator and found it was Rouge. "What's up Rouge?"

"Where's Em?" She asked, in a tone I didn't like.

I stopped laughing and walk over to look over Shadow's shoulder. "I'm here. What's going on?"

"This came in the mail," Rouge said, turning her wrist to show us a small TV. By now everyone gathered around Shadow, much to his discomfort. He got up and plugged his communicator into the computer so we could all see easily. I recognized the TV as the ones Bokoon always delivered.

Rouge pressed the play button and Eggman's face appeared. "Hello, my dear. That was very clever of you to go hide with your new friends. But sadly, it left these two vulnerable."

The image shifted to a cell. There, to my shock and horror, where my parents. My dad was holding my mom, and both looked horrified. "Em," My dad said. "Stay where you are, no matter what!"

"Oh, pish posh!" Eggman said, turning the camera to himself again. "If you want your mommy and daddy safe and sound, you know what to do."

The message ended and Rouge came up on the screen. "I got it almost a half hour ago. I was trying to find a way on how to tell you gently. Sadly, this was the only way. I'll be back in about an hour. Rouge out."

Shadow closed his communicator and looked at me, knowing what I was feeling. I backed away and shook my head, tears filling my eyes as the reality sank in. Silver took a step toward me, trying to comfort me. I was blind in my shock and terror, so I turned and ran out the door into the storm, a voice in my head saying that it was my fault, that I was to blame for my parents capture. I ran and ran, trying to get away from… I don't know what.

* * *

"EM!" Silver shouted as I ran out. "Em, come back!"

Silver was about to go after her, but Shadow stopped him. "I'll find her. You're still rebuilding your abilities, the last thing we need is you getting lost out there. Besides, I know this pain, I'll talk to her."

Very reluctantly, Silver nodded and allowed Shadow to go look for me. He activated his hover shoes so not to sink into the mud and to find me faster. He skated through the dark jungle, memories of Maria flashing through his mind. Following them were memories of Molly. He knew what loss was; he knew that I was blaming myself.

He stopped at the natural hot spring that Sonic and I stopped at once. The warm water gave off steam from the cool air, making the air around Shadow hot and muggy. Above the droning of the rain, Shadow heard me crying. He followed the sound to where I sat in the cold, wet grass. He came over and embraced me, completely out of character. I struggled at first Surprised by his embrace, but I hugged him back, clutching his arms and sobbing into his dark fur. "It's my fault this happened to them!" I cried. "If I let Eggman have me they would be fine!"

"And leaving them in the same situation as you are now," Shadow said, using the same tone he used to comfort Molly.

I felt his arms hold me tighter. I felt like such an idiot crying like this. This was the second time I had to lean on someone and cry on them. Before all this happened, I hardly ever cried, feeling it showed weakness and that I needed someone's hand to pull through tough situations. I learned not to let things get to me, not to let word hurt. That was before, when I had my parents near. Here, I felt very small and alone. What was wrong with me? "It's my fault."

I felt Shadow shake his head. "No it's not. Don't think that for a second. We'll get them back from him, you'll see. Don't cry. Ssh, Ssh," He continued to talk soothingly until I felt myself calm down. I never knew Shadow to have such a gentle side. I stayed in his arms until the rain stopped, even then I still leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat as single, silent tears fell. "This is twice I would put my family in a dangerous situation." I told the dark hedgehog. "Twice! Both because of this sixth sense. Why couldn't I stop it this time? Why couldn't I…." I hid my face deeper into his fur to hide my tears.

"Ssh." Shadow said, still trying to stop my tears. "I asked the same thing when Maria died. I blamed myself for her death for a long time. I still wish that I could have saved her, but it was her death that helped me find what I was created for."

I inhale, and breathed a ragged sob. I was no longer crying, but my breath was still trembling. Now I realized how cold I was being pressed against Shadow's wet fur. Shadow releases his embrace and stands. "We should head back. It's late, and we need to prepare you to face Eggman and get your parents back."

I nodded, wiped away a stray tear and stood to follow Shadow. I didn't know what was in store for me, but I knew a battle was certain.

* * *

We returned to Tails house where everyone was waiting, including Rouge. Silver was the first to his feet and he ran up to me.

"Sorry for running off like that." I said, slightly embarrassed at my actions. "I wasn't thinking strait."

"No harm done," Sonic said. "I do the same thing sometimes. Running makes me feel better in a bad situation."

I smile as Rouge got a towel for me. "I'm sorry about the bad news, hon."

I wipe the rain and tears off my face and manage a smile. "Don't be. You still have the message right?"

Rouge nodded.

"Good, then maybe we can find out where Egg-brain is keeping my parents." I said. "Tails you think we can trace the message?"

"I can try, Em." Tails said. "We can use the band too."

"You… still have that?" Silver asked.

"Shadow thought it may help us find out where is was made and therefore leading us strait to Eggman." Tails explained.

"And I think I should kick things into high gear with my fighting skills." I said. "I don't want to slow you guys down during the rescue."

"That's the right attitude!" Rouge said. "How about we start first thing?"

"Sounds great." I answer.

"I have old armor and some ancient echidnian weapons I can train you with." Knuckles said.

I was forcing myself through the conversation not to start crying again. I had regained control and I wasn't going to break down again, it was bad enough that I did in front of first Sonic now Shadow. I smile and nod at Knuckles request. "That would be great." I said. "But, I'm not an echidna or a guardian, how can I use their weapons?"

Knuckles grinned slyly, making me wonder what he had in mind. Just then I heard a yawn. I look over at Cream and Tails. Cream blushed as her eyes drooped slightly. "I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Not a problem, Cream." Tails said. "I think we should all get some sleep so we can rescue Emily's parents. Sonic, how soon can we start."

"As soon as you and Shadow find Eggman." Sonic said. "And after Em gets a hang of fighting. For now, lets get some sleep. We have our work cut out for us tomorrow."

With that, we all returned to our huts. Shadow had invited me to stay at his place for the night since he would start my training first thing, so I follow him to his two story home and crawl into my place on the couch. Knuckles again let me borrow the green chaos emerald before I left and I placed it on the end table. I watch the emerald for I don't know how long before I felt my spine tighten. I pick up the emerald and close my eyes, wondering why my sixth sense was bothering me. The emerald eased my sensation, but then I kept having thoughts of Silver being trouble.

Soon the sensation went away, but I was still uneasy about something. I put the emerald back and close my eyes. But all night I tossed and turned, unable to shake the odd feeling. It was like back in my Dark Time. That night, I was very glad that Jesus was my savior and that Shadow was just down the hall.

* * *

Silver had fallen asleep very quickly. He wished there was a way to calm Emily's fears, but he couldn't think of a one. He fell asleep thinking about how he lost Blaze. He had gone back in time many times to try and save the lavender cat from that fate, but nothing worked; each time she was carried off to the clouds, each time she called back to him as she vanished from view. "Good luck, Silver."

He heard it plain as day. He woke and sat up, looking around his room for the source. But there was no one there. Saddened, Silver lay down again, willing the memory to the back of his mind. He was almost asleep, when he suddenly realized he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and realized that there was a blueish purple mist around his body. Before he could shout for Tails or Sonic, the mist crawled up to his throat and compressed. Silver gasped, trying to make a sound to get help.

"So you're my double," Silver turned and looked at another hedgehog that looked and sounded just like Silver. "How pathetic. No matter, Eggman will be happy to have you back, Silver."

Silver squirmed, but his eyesight was fading and it was hard to think. He managed to glare at the other Silver before blacking out. The last words he heard was the fake Silver whispering in his ear. "Not to worry, Silver. Emily will be along soon. Chaos Control."


	12. Training and an Imposter

Chapter 12: Training and Imposter

I woke with my back sore and a bit drowsy, but I sit up to wake myself up anyway. I look at my watch, which read 6:30 AM. I stand and stretch my stiff muscles and got out an apple. As I crunch on it, I suddenly realized how strong my arms were. Where they were once lean and slim, they were now hard with muscles, and my bad wrist no longer ached, but I had started wrapping them for extra support when training with the guys.

I flex my arm muscles and squeeze them, surprised at how hard they were. I test the rest of my body the same way, and found that my legs were as equally as my arms, and my ankle had gotten it's strength back.

"You look ready for anything."

I turn around to see Shadow. I smile at him as he approached. "I feel ready for anything." I reply. "What are we doing for today?"

Shadow held up his pistol and gave it to me. "An obstacle course with target practice." He answered. "I thought I'd teach you the way GUN trained their recruits."

I gulp and take the pistol. Sure I was a good shot with a riffle, but pistols usually had me beat. I got dressed and finished my apple before Shadow leads me to the obstacle course. It looked like something from Star Wars when Yoda was training Luke. At the end of the course, was Shadow's chaos emerald; in my way were jumps and enemies to take down.

"Your objective is to retrieve the emerald." Shadow explained. "Use the gun if you must against the enemies, but save bullets. Use your head to achieve the goal."

I nod and get into position. Shadow gave the signal to go and I took off. I leaped over a fallen log and lean against a tree, loading my pistol. My targets were some of Eggman's robots that Shadow had put back together for target practice. They maintained some of their original programming, but their weapons had been taken away from them and they had no communications to Eggman anymore. I took a breath and opened fire. I surprised myself as I found my reflexes had greatly improved since I came here. My adrenalin had gone up and I was mainly fighting on instinct. I brought down my enemies and raced to the next obstacle. It was a tree with a vine tied to it and another. Under the vine and blocking my path was a pit of mud. I smile and started climbing.

As soon as I get up there, I remember an older movie with something like this. I take off my belt and use it as a zip line. I hold my belt with one hand and keep my pistol cocked and loaded with the other. I slide down the zip line and fire at new robots as they got in my way, destroying them by the time I land safely on the ground. I get going again, sliding underneath another log and dodging the next wave of robots by sneaking around them, to save my bullets. Finally, my goal came into view. I didn't see any robots in sight so I start running to it. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. I look up at Shadow, who stood over me.

"You've done well so far." He said. "Now for the real task, you have to get through me."

I nod and get into a fighting position, not wanting to use my pistol against Shadow. I allowed him to make his first move, which was a karate kick to my stomach, but my reflexes had improved and my adrenalin was at its peak. I quickly dodge the kick and remember a pressure point Espio had taught me. I use my wrist and hit Shadow on the back just above the shoulder blades. Shadow stumbled forward but attacked back with a punch. I dodge, grab his wrist and pull it behind Shadow and twist it into a hold. Shadow twisted out of it and landed a punch in my arm, making it go numb. Shadow reached out to grab my knees to bring me down, big mistake. I grab his wrist out of instinct and bend it back, making him grimace. I then twist it again to the back, but I kick his knees out from under him and hold.

Shadow and I were breathing heavily from our spar, but I had a feeling I had won. Shadow looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled in satisfaction. "That combat training we put you through paid off." He said. "Fair is fair, I yield."

I smile, knowing I couldn't beat Shadow in a real fight, but it felt good that I beat him in this sparring round. I release him and retrieve the emerald. I look back at Shadow who was flexing the wrist I had bent. "Didn't know you were that strong."

"I'm just protective of my knees." I answer, shyly. "My dad, brother and grandfather are always tickling them. I'm very sensitive with them and learned how to bend wrists to get them to stop. My brother said I made his wrist numb one time, but I didn't think it would make yours numb."

For a moment, I thought Shadow would smile. I saw his eyes brighten slightly and his features soften, but something clicked and he was back to his old self, dark and mysterious.

"I'll remember about your knees next time." Shadow said, taking back his emerald. "Lets' go back and get something to eat."

* * *

By the time we got back to the village it was about ten in the morning. Shadow and I didn't speak the entire walk back, leaving me to wonder if I hurt Shadow's pride when I bent his wrist back. But I also wondered about that look, like he was about to smile. But it changed so quickly it left me wondering. I always had fun trying to read people and creatures for personalities. Horses were the easiest to read since their expressions were always there; it just takes one to take the time to look. People were the most challenging, since they learned how to hide their personalities. Shadow was the hardest. But I knew his story so I understood why he was so withdrawn and didn't get close to people. I would be too if I lost my best friend. Shadow had lost two.

"Sonic seems fascinated by your religion." Shadow said, surprising me.

"Well," I said. "He is fascinating. But it's not a religion, it's more of a relationship."

"How can you have a relationship with Someone who isn't there?"

"But he's always there, Shadow." I reply. "He made everything, so He's always nearby, weather you see him or not. He's always there to pick you up and dust you off, to comfort you and tell you everything will be alright in the end."

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"Because I was there." I answer, still surprised that I was having this conversation with Shadow of all people. "I did the worst thing imaginable, and yet he forgave me."

"I doubt it was worse than mine." Shadow said under his breath.

"It's similar to your story, Shadow." I said.

This made Shadow stop and look at me from the corner of his eye, silently urging me to continue. Uncomfortably, I pick up a lock of my hair and play with it. "Like you, and Silver I guess, I believed and trusted the wrong things. I was tricked like you and Silver… It made my family and myself very vulnerable. I'm not sure if I really forgave myself or not."

Shadow listened, but turned toward me a bit to see me better as I continued my story. "It was year before I discovered the truth behind the lies of my adversary, and came to Christ. Just like the song Amazing Grace, I've never lived a moment as sweet as when I accepted him and He accepted me. I felt like my world was burning away to make room for a new life. I felt like I could run forever and a day, do back flips…. In short, I felt truly free at last. I'm sure Sonic felt the same way, along with Tails."

"Why would your God accept them if they are not His creation?" Shadow asked.

"He made all living things," I confronted. "And loves every bit of what He made."

"I am not His creation." Shadow said plainly. "I doubt I would be accepted. I've also attempted in destroying His creation and his people. Why would he want me?"

"I trusted his enemy," I said. "Why would He want me? Yet he did. He's always ready for you Shadow, you just have to be brave enough to face him."

Shadow grimaced and walked away. Leaving me wondering if I overstepped my bounds. Shadow and I fell into silence as we walked up to the village. To my surprise, the village was empty, almost completely lifeless. I look around, looking for some sign of life, a struggle… Something! Suddenly, I realized my spine was tightening.

"Shadow," I said as I start to pull out the pistol he gave me.

He looked at me and put a hand on mine. "Lets look around first." He said.

I take my hand off my pistol and nod. We first try Knuckles' home. The lights were out and the curtains were drawn, making the large house dark. Shadow led me inside and I slowly followed.

Inside, I almost immediately find the note on the table. I pick it up and read it to Shadow.

_-Em_

_To figure out where we are, you have to find the answer to this riddle;_

_What builds up Castles, yet lets homes sink, makes some blind, and makes others see?_

_If you find the answer, we won't be far from it Kid._

_Hint, it's in a parable._

_-Sonic_

I look at Shadow. I've been practicing with my riddling and I had managed to get my hands on an old book that Knuckles had stored tons of riddles in. I sit on the couch next to Ruby and Anne to think it through while Shadow sat on in a chair.

"It builds up castles, yet lets home sink…" I think out loud. "And it's in a parable?" I muse it over and over in my mind before it clicked. "Sand."

I look at Shadow, who had been silently watching me this whole time and smile at him. "The answer is sand. It builds up sand castles. But in a parable from the Bible, Jesus talks about a foolish man who built his house on nothing but sand, and when floods came, the house couldn't stand and it fell."

"What about the last part?" Shadow asked. "'Makes some blind, and other see?"

"When sand get's in your eyes, you go blind for a while." I explain. "The part that makes others see stumps me though."

I turn it over in my mind again before I chuckle at Sonic's creative mind. "That Sonic is smarter than what some people take him for,"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I mean he doesn't mean the 'see' that you see with your eyes," I explain. "He means the 'sea.' Chances are that when land meets sea, there is sand between them. I bet you a buck that their at the beach."

"Lets find out." Shadow said as he got up and left the house with me closely fallowing.

It was almost an hour before we made it to the beach, and I was stunned at what I saw; there were torches lit with a roaring fire nearby. There was also a table with all sorts of fruits and vegetables (and to my great pleasure) crab and shrimp with butter sauce. Next to this table was a smaller table with several wrapped gifts.

Cream saw us first and waved as Shadow and I came forward. "Surprise!" She shouted as she came over and grabbed my hand. "Happy birthday, Em."

"My birthday?" I asked, I had completely forgotten about the days being on this island and forgot that today was in fact my nineteenth birthday.

Sonic laughed and came over. "Yup, and I see you got my riddle."

"I did," I answer. "It was a good one, it took me a while to get the answer. Thanks for the hint though."

Sonic shrugged as he and Cream led Shadow and me to the party that everyone had set up for me. I glance over at the gifts; there were at least ten of them sitting there. "You guys even got me gifts?" I asked astonished.

"Of course." Sonic said. "We all made or got you a little something."

I finally came to the circle of friends and sat. "But how did you guys know?"

"I found your calendar while I was upgrading your iTouch." Tails explained. "I sort of found your birthday and thought it would be nice for you to relax for once."

"You guys are too thoughtful." I said, making Tails blush. "After all that's been going on, I completely forgot about my own birthday."

"Hey, I would have forgotten too if I was in your shoes." Sonic answered. "And you did kinda get caught in the middle of things. So to start off, here's something I picked up for ya."

He passed me the first gift, which was wrapped in brown paper. I smile and read the note. "'From your speedy pal. Just keep smiling.' Thanks Sonic."

"Don't thank me yet," Sonic said.

I start to take off the paper before I heard Sonic laugh. "Come on, we're not saving the paper."

I smile at him and literally rip the paper off and gasp at what I saw. In my hands was a cobalt and gray backpack. It was small enough to not get in my way and cling closely to my back, yet large enough to carry necessary things when the time called for it.

"I know how much you like pockets, Em." Sonic said. "And that you like to carry things with you a lot. This was made for a mobian, but I think it'll work for you."

"Now can I thank you?" I asked.

"Eh, why not?" He answered before I surprised him with a hug.

"Thanks, I love it." I tell him before putting the backpack down.

"Here," Tails said, handing me another package.

Like the last one, I read the note aloud. "'Hope this helps in the future.'"

I rip off the packaging and my eyes widen at the pair of black and red sneakers in my lap. They looked like my favorite pair of town shoes with elastic straps.

"Shadow and I worked on them after we saw that your shoes were giving out a bit." Tails said. "Oh, they come with these."

My smile widened as he gave me a pair of multi-purpose goggles so I can see where I'm going at high speeds.

"We made them so they're similar to mine," Shadow said. "They should help when we rescue your parents so you can keep up with Sonic and me and get you away from Eggman's robots."

I smile at both of them before changing my shoes into my new ones. They fit perfectly and felt like my old ones. "Thanks guys." I say with a broad smile. "But how did you get my size?"

"That would be my doing," Rouge piped in. "I stole one of your shoes while you were sleeping so Shadow and Shorty could get the right size, then I put it back after they were done."

"You have to teach me how to do that," I said. "I barely heard you."

"Speaking of which, here, hon." Rouge said as she tossed me a package.

"'If you were mobian, hon, you could have been my partner in crime. Here's something so that you're always in on everything.'"

I open the package and looked at what was in my hand. It took me a moment to realize it was a lock picking kit with nearly every lock picking tool I could think of."

"I have a feeling that you'll be needing those when we break into Eggy's base." Rouge said. "Silver told use how you two escaped your cells the morning afterward."

"Thanks Rouge," I said. "I don't know what to say."

"I know what you could do," Knuckles said, passing me another gift. "You can open mine next."

"'So you're prepared for anything and everything.'" I read before tearing the package open to reveal an echidnian book about the herbs of Angel Island and how to prepare them.

"Oh, thank you Knuckles." I said, also giving him an embrace. "But I thought that echidnian books were to stay on the island."

Knuckles chuckled and pointed to the book. "I wrote this one." He said. "I have another copy and a few notes I can go by so you can have that one. Not many people really care about the plants of the island, just the emeralds on it."

"Thanks," I said not sure what else to say.

I continue to open my gifts one by one. Espio gave me a pack of his ninja stars for my mission to Eggman's. Vector gave me some of his music CD's which (I have to admit) had some good music on them. Charmy gave me a birthday card he made himself, and Cream and Amy had made me a new outfit (which was surprisingly and thankfully not pink) of a tight fitting shirt and cargo pants.

After all the gifts had been opened, we ate the feast that the girls and Knuckles had made. The crab was simply amazing! Crab was one of my favorite foods, and the way Knuckles had made it was incredible, and the butter sauce had a hint of lemon in it.

"Slow down, Em, the crab isn't going to vanish." I heard Sonic say.

I suddenly realize how quickly I was eating the crab. I blush and slow down. "Sorry, I rarely get crab and this tastes amazing."

"I'm glad you like my cooking, Em," Espio said with a smile.

I look at the ninja with surprise. He offered a small smile before eating more.

After the feast, the games began. Sonic challenged me to a race with my new shoes. After a quick lesson on how to use them from Tails and after getting used to them, I raced Sonic around the beach. It was so fun to feel the speed and salty air tug at my hair. I knew I couldn't break the sound barer like him, but I was able to stay on his tail.

After the race, I sink to the sand and stare up at the clouds with Cream, Charmy, Tails, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles. "Who would have thought I'd spend my nineteenth birthday on a tropical island?" I said as I watch the clouds roll by. "Who knew my life was going to be such an adventure?"

"Life is full of surprises," Sonic said, closing his eyes as he basked in the sun. "Even though it has its bumps in the road."

"You can say that again." I answer, letting my hand once more slip to my mother's necklace and played with the charm. "I know my family would have loved it here. Hehehe, I'm sure if you would like that though Knux."

Knuckles shrugged. "As long as they stay out of trouble I'm fine."

Tails rolled onto his stomach and looked at me. "How are you going to tell your folks about us, Em? You can't keep us a secret forever."

I tilt my head back and looked at Tails upside-down with a smile. "I think I'll introduce you guys when we rescue them." I said. "They already know about Eggman, so I think they'll like to meet his enemy."

"Or as Baldy would put it," Sonic said with a laugh. "THAT CURSED HEDGEHOG!'"

We all laugh at Sonic remark. He sounded almost like the Egghead. Memories of the first time I met the doctor. I remembered Silver's innocent face under the metal band. He had changed a lot since then; he talked more and shared idea's a little more. I suddenly sit up and look around, realizing that Silver wasn't around.

"Hey," I said. "Where's Silver?"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" I heard him call.

I look over and see him running across the sand. For some reason, he didn't seem like himself. I wasn't sure why though. Suddenly, my spine tightened in my lower back, alerting danger. I look around for where it came from, but didn't see anything. Thinking it was just another chaos spike I shrug it off.

"No problem," I reply, standing to greet Silver. "You just missed the feast and the presents."

"By the way, where's your gift, Silver?" Sonic asked, also having an uneasy feeling.

"I'm saving it for tonight." Silver replied. "But is there anything left to eat? I'm hungry."

* * *

My head hurt from lack of oxygen, and my muscles throbbed and felt like led. I open my eyes and look around to figure out where my double had taken me. He was nowhere in sight, but his last words to me before I blacked out came ringing back.

"Em," I murmur as I struggle to get up. I soon discovered that I was chained with my hands in iron gloves and were tied taunt so I couldn't move. I was in a standing position with my feet chained to the floor. I tried to use my abilities, but the effort seemed to drain my body of energy. My only result was the iron gloves glowing slightly and absorbing my strength.

"What did you say?"

I look over and finally discover that I was in a cell. My heart sank at the one thought that came to mind. I was a prisoner again. But there was a voice around here. I strain to focus my eyes and realize that there were two humans in the opposite cell. It was a man and a woman. The man was sleeping in a cot and the woman was looking at me. I had to look hard at the woman because she looked just like…. "Em?"

The woman shook her head and leaned against her bars. "No, I'm Tina Bridgestone." She replied.

I look down in slight disappointment and slight gratitude. "I thought you were a friend of mine." I reply. "You look like her. Her name's Emily."

Tina's eyes brightened. "My daughter's name is Emily."

Silver looked back at Tina, who walked over to her sleeping husband and shook him awake. "Todd, wake up."

"Mmmnn, what?" Mr. Bridgestone asked, looking at his wife.

Mrs. Bridgestone pointed at me. "He's seen Emily."

Mr. Bridgestone was immediately awake and came to the bars. "What's your name?"

"Silver, sir." I reply. "Silver the Hedgehog."

"Is Emily alright?" Mr. Bridgestone asked.

I nod. "Last I know is that she was safe and sound on Angel Island." I told them. "She's been training for fighting for a while now, preparing to save you two."

Mr. Bridgestone balled his fists. "I told her to stay where she was!"

"Sir," I said. "Please tell me what Eggman is up to, we may be able to get out of this mess yet."

"I'll tell you later," Mr. Bridgestone said. "For now, tell us what we've missed. How did Emily meet you and the others like you, and how Dr, Eggman knows her."

I sigh, but see I have no other choice, besides, these where Emily's parents, they deserved to know what was going on. "It's a long story, Sir." I told them, and begin my tale.


	13. Captured Again!

Chapter 13: Captured…. Again.

The rest of the party lasted long into the night. The bonfire that Knuckles had started earlier that afternoon was still roaring, making everything glow with a golden-orange light. Vector had disappeared for a long while before returning with his DJ stuff. "What's a party without some music?" He asked in his usually loud voice.

"I didn't know you did DJ work, Vector." I said walking over to his equipment. When I was in horse judging for 4H, my couch was also a football coach and a DJ, and he was the DJ for a night party at state one time.

"Yup," Vector answered, rummaging through his bags. "Aaarg! I hate it when I forget the dang music!"

I smile at Vector. I had grown to like the croc through the last month I stayed here at the island. He may have been cold blooded, but he had a warm heart once you got to know him personally.

I suddenly get a wonderful idea. "Hold on, Vector," I said. "I'll be back in a flash."

I activate my new shoes and race off toward Shadow's home. I grab my laptop, glad that I charged it, and raced back to the beach. It didn't take more than five minutes.

"Wow," Sonic said. "Even I'm impressed. I think you like your new shoes."

"Love them!" I said and hand Vector my laptop.

I was about to help him, when Knuckles tapped me on my shoulder. "Vector can handle this with Tails' help." He said. "I have something I want to show you."

"Sure," I said, grabbing my new backpack with my gifts and closely following Knuckles into the forest.

The guardian led me down many trails. I stay quiet, simply enjoying the walk. I could barely feel the air on my arms, making it feel like time itself had stopped. Knuckles stopped at a cliff face before looking at me. "Before we continue, you have to swear to secrecy."

I smile at Knuckles. He always took his job seriously. I put my left hand over my heart and raise my right. "Knuckles, I swear on my life and our friendship that whatever secret you are about to share with me, no other will hear about it."

Knuckles smiled with satisfaction and pressed on a stone on the cliff, causing a hidden door to open, reminding me of a scene in The Hobbit. Knuckles led me down the tunnel. The walls were lined with glowing crystals. Neither of us saw the shadow slip in behind us as the door closed after our entry.

Suddenly, I stop. I felt the chaos energy levels go up. My spine tightened and my arms began twitching. Knuckles looked over at me as I suddenly realized where he was leading me. He smiled at me. Not the 'I'm cool and don't get in my way' smile, it was a smile that reminded me of one that a father would give his child.

"Get ready to be blown away," He said as we turn a corner.

What I saw took my breath away. In front of me was the biggest gem I saw. I knew the Master Emerald was big, but I never imagined it would be as big as my family's Mini Van!

"Only Sonic and Shadow know about this place." Knuckles explained. "Since I moved the Mater Emerald here it's been safer from robbers and thieves like Rouge. Even she can't find this place."

He led me up to where the Emerald stood on its alter. I could feel the chaos energy washing over me like waves, each wave sending a shiver up my spine. "So this thing was how you and the others got here?"

"Yup," Knuckles replied. "I'm not sure how or why the Emerald started acting up like that though. You would think that since I'm the Guardian I would know about this stuff."

"Not everything comes with a manual." I answer reaching over and touching the giant gemstone. "Most things you just have to have Faith with."

"I think that's what one of the last Guardians said." Knuckles said. "Or something close to it anyway. Lets see, I think it was 'When you have no orders to fallow, then fallow your instincts."

"What will happen when…" I trail off, not sure how to ask. But I already started the question. "I mean, you are the last Guardian, right?"

Knuckles nodded sadly. "I'd have to find a mobian who's sensitive to chaos energy and willing to watch over the island at any cost. I was considering Sonic for a while, but he can't stay in one place for too long. Now I'm thinking about Shadow, but he switches sides so often I'm afraid he might hand over the emeralds. I'd have to think of something before I'm too old to train or fight,"

Suddenly, the emerald shocked me, making me draw my hand back with a small yelp. I cringed slightly at the extreme tightness in my back, but it soon eased away.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, feeling the Chaos energy suddenly spike.

"It shocked me," I said. "Never had a giant emerald shock me before."

Knuckles inspected my hand, which now had a small white mark on my wrist. Knuckles stared at the mark then at his on his chest. The mark on my wrist was like a small crescent moon that encircled the bottom of my wrist. And very similar to his marking on his chest. He looked at me for a moment and was about to say something, but a laugh interrupted him.

"So, this is where you've hidden the emeralds."

Knuckles and I turn around to see Silver walking up to us, my lower back tightening with every step he took. "I'm impressed."

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles shouted. "You can only come in here if you have been invited by the guardian, ME! And I don't recall inviting you here!"

"I don't need an invitation, Echidna." Silver said. "Now, I have a job to finish. Don't worry your Master Emerald isn't my target. She is."

My eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," Silver said. "Doctor Robotnik is expecting you. He is very displeased that you escaped him."

Knuckles took a stance in front of me in a protective manner. "And here I thought you were a good kid, Silver." Knuckles said in a sad tone. "You go back to Eggman and tell him Emily's not going anywhere. You are no longer welcome on my island."

Knuckles spoke in such a tone that it made me shiver. What made me shiver more was that smile that Silver gave him. "What? Am I going to have to go through you to get her?"

"You can count on that." Knuckles growled.

Silver shrugged. "Fine then. Have it your way."

Suddenly Silver lifted his hand and a bluish mist hovered over Knuckles throat. To my horror, the mist lifted Knuckles into the air. He grasped at the invisible hands choking him, but already, his vision was clouding.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shout as tears filled my eyes and I charge Silver.

* * *

Sonic was really enjoying the music that Emily had on her computer. He never knew that she had Marvelous Light in her list; he would have to learn how to play that song on his guitar.

Suddenly, Sonic felt restless like he needed to run. But he just came back from one, which confused him. Suddenly, his spine went numb and he shivered.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Shadow looked over at his counterpart. He never shivered unless he was extremely cold, and the temperature was rather warm even for a summer night.

Instead of answering Amy, Sonic looked around. He knew Knuckles took Em to see the Master Emerald while he and the others finished their final touches to their big surprise for her, but Silver was gone too. Sonic remembered his uneasy feeling when the white hedgehog was late for the party. Silver had been looking forward to it for a week; he even handcrafted a present for her.

"I need to check on Em and Knux." Sonic said standing. "Something isn't right."

"I'll go with you, Faker." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and raced off with Shadow at his side.

* * *

Before I could tackle Silver, he moved his hand, sending Knuckles crashing into the cave wall. I stop dead in my tracks as I watch Knuckles fall in a heap to the floor and didn't move. My face paled as I saw blood ooze from of his head and onto the stone floor.

"Now with him out of the way," Silver said. "I can do business."

I scream in anger and turn to fight Silver. I activate my shoes and speed toward him. He tried using his abilities on me, but for some reason, they wouldn't keep hold of me. I leap and kick Silver in the chest, sending him across the room.

"Hehe," Silver chuckled. "Not bad, for a girl."

I attack again, but this time he landed a blow to my ribs. The fighting reminded me of a scene in Transformers 2, when Bumblebee is fighting the Decepticon holding Sam's parents captive. I had the upper hand for a while, but then Silver grabbed my throat and lifted me up a wall.

"You're definitely Daddy's Little Girl, aren't you?" Silver taunted. "He's a fighter. How about we go see him?"

"EM!"

Silver turned and snarled as Shadow and Sonic came in. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver shouted and vanished in a flash of light with me in tow.

"NO!" Sonic shouted as he tried to outrun the flash, but Silver and I were gone. He sank to his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground, disgusted at himself for letting this happen.

"Sonic! Over here!" Shadow shouted as he knelt next to the wounded echidna.

Sonic slowly stood and came over to stand next to Shadow. Sonic immediately saw that Knuckles was unconscious and bleeding from the head. Silver wasn't that strong. There was no way he could take out Knuckles like that or give him such wounds.

"We have to get him to the village." Shadow said.

He looked up at Sonic, who seemed overwhelmed by what happened. "How could I let this happen?" Sonic asked.

"We'll find her Sonic." Shadow said sternly. "Right now, we need to get Knuckles out of here and somewhere safe. As soon as we have him taken care of, Tails and I will start tracking down Eggman."

Sonic looked at Shadow. The black hedgehog had been an agent for GUN back in Mobius, so he was used to these situations. Sonic clenched his fists all the same. How could he be too slow to save a friend?

"Help me pick him up." Shadow said. "I'll use chaos control to get us to the village so I can take care of him, then you can go tell the others what happened."

Not sure what else to, Sonic nodded and helped carry Knuckles.

_God,_ He prayed silently. _Keep an eye on Em. Make sure she's alright. And tell her we're coming to get her._

Shadow lifted his emerald and squeezed it. "Chaos Control!" He said. An instant later, the two vanished.


	14. Reunion and Truth

Chapter 14: Reunion and Truth

I appeared in a white room made of metal. I recognized it as Eggman's control room, but it was different and I couldn't hear engines running. This wasn't Eggman's aircraft… to my pleasure. At least I would be able to stay in one place for Sonic and the others to find me. Silver had a hold of my wrists behind my back, surprising me with how strong he was.

"Why are you doing?" I ask him. "He tried to take away your abilities, and he tried to hurt you. Why the heck would you go back to him?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Silver answered.

"Well, well, well," Said a voice I would never forget. I look up and scowl at the pompous Eggman as he strode in with his henchmen in tow. "How wonderful to have you back, my dear."

"I told you before," I snarled. "I hate being called 'My Dear!'"

I cry out in anguish as Silver squeezed my wrists. "Show some respect." Silver said.

"Take her away until I need her." Eggman said, leaning forward slightly, making me fight the ever so tempting urge to spit in his face. But I didn't, knowing that Silver would only hurt me more if I did.

Silver gripped my wrists harder anyway as he led me away. Tears came to my eyes from two pains. The pain in my wrists from Silver's grip, and the pain that Silver, whom I would have considered a close friend, had turned me over to Eggman. Once we reached our destination, he opened a cell with bars more like a wire fence so I couldn't escape like last time. He shoved me in and slammed the door shut before I could run out. I shook the bars, but Silver just left, laughing.

I sank to my knees, leaning my forehead against the bars. "Oh, God." I whispered, and that was all I could say. I just couldn't believe that Silver, of all people, had betrayed me.

"Honey?"

Lifted my head at the sound of that voice. I realized that I wasn't alone in the cell. I turn and see two figures that I thought I would never see again.

"Mom! Dad!" I said as I get up and run to them, scooping them up in a long awaited embrace. "Thank God!"

"Em, we told you to stay where you were!" My dad said, gripping my shoulders.

"I know, but I didn't come on my own." I reply. "I was captured by Silver and he brought me here."

"That's not possible." My mother said. "Silver had been captured long before you. And he never left his cell."

"What?" I asked.

My mom pointed to a cell across from ours. In it was the real Silver, battered and bruised and looked to be asleep. He was in chains with his arms outstretched and his hands in iron gloves.

"Silv!" I shout. Silver twitched but didn't wake. I look around and spot a pebble. I pick it up and toss it. It hit him square on the forehead, waking him with a start. "Silver, wake up!"

Silver seemed to be dazed for a second, but his eyes suddenly widened when they came into focus. "Oh no, tell me this is a bad dream." He said.

"I'm afraid it's not unless we're having the same nightmare, Silver." I said. "It wasn't you who…"

"No, it wasn't, I swear." Silver said, looking at me squarely in the eyes. "That same Silver that caught you caught me. He used my abilities against me and nearly choked me to death so I couldn't call for help. And I couldn't fight back because he pinned me down so I couldn't move."

I sigh and lean against the bars. "Thank you, God," I whisper before looking back at Silver. "But now what? There has to be a way to get help of some kind."

Silver was silent for a while, but then his eyes lit up. "Em," He said in a rather quiet voice. "Do you still have your Touch?"

"Yes," I reply, matching his tone and pull it out. "They never searched me. Shows how smart Egg-brain really is."

"Call Tails!" Silver said. "We aren't that far away from Angel Island. If you call him or give him something to trace, we can get back up."

"Silver you are a genius!" I smile and go to the back of the cell and opened my new app. My parents look over my shoulder at it, realizing how different it looked. I poke the picture of Tails and turn down the volume.

* * *

"What do you mean Silver's gone awall!" Tails shouted after hearing Sonic's story.

"Silver's gone to Eggman's side for some reason." Sonic replied. "He hurt Knuckles and captured Emily."

"There's no way that kid could take on Knuckles like that." Espio said. He had spent a lot of time with Silver to help him practice his abilities when Emily was off training. "And he doesn't have the heart to do such a thing."

"Guys it was like a totally different Silver in there." Sonic said, still mentally punching himself for not being fast enough to save Emily. "I can't explain it better than that. But Shadow has Knuckles back at the village fixing him up, Old Knux really cracked his head."

Suddenly, Tails' wrist chimed. He looked at it and realized it was Emily. "Guys! She's calling us!" Tails shouted as he picked up. "Tails here. Em, where are you? Are you alright?"

Emily's face appeared on the communicator. By the look of her background, she was in a cell. Her face was bruised and there was a cut above her left eye, but nothing looked serious. "I'm alright Tails, and I'm glad my Touch has a good signal." She relied, almost at a whisper.

"Em, what happened?" Sonic asked, moving closer so he could see her.

"I'll explain later," Emily replied. "Tails, can you trace my call to where I am?"

"I think I can, let me try." Tails said, quickly pushing buttons on him comlink. "Almost… I got it! You're in California."

"Thanks." Emily said. "Now hurry, I'll try and get my parents out of here."

"Em, wait!" Tails shouted, but she already hung up.

"What are we waiting for?" Sonic said. "Lets grab Shadow and get her!"

* * *

I hang up, knowing that the team would be here soon. I take off the backpack Sonic gave me and rummaged through my gifts.

"Em, how are you going to get us out of here?" My mom asked.

"Easy," I answer, pulling out the lock picking kit from Rouge. "Just like how I got out of here the first time."

"Emily, I think we should wait for your 'back up' to get here to get us out." My dad said.

I roll my eyes and go to the bars. "Dad, I've been on a hidden island since the day you two went missing, training to prepare myself to save you both. I'm very different from before Eggy caught you, if you haven't noticed."

My dad looked at me and did see some differences; my skin was tanner than before, and my muscles looked slightly larger and stronger.

I insert the pick and moved it around. I close my eyes, depending on my senses of hearing and feeling to get me out of here. After about two minutes, I felt the pick give away and gasped as the door opened from under me, letting me fall to the metal floor.

"Em," Silver called from his cell. "Are you alright?"

"My pride is bruised, but I'm just fine." I reply and look at my parents. They looked at me in shock. "How did…" My dad started asking but trailed off.

I shrug innocently. "Youtube," I reply. "You two stay in there while I get Silver out, just hold the door open so you're not locked in again."

My dad started to object, but I turned away before he could say anything and started on Silver's cell, opening it easily. I walk into his cell and first looked him over. He wasn't that badly beaten up, but my sixth sense told me he was still in trouble from the chains. "Hang in there, Silv." I tell him.

"I was hoping you and the others would see through the fake Silver," Silver said, almost sadly. "If it weren't for these chains, I would have freed your parents and got back to the island so you wouldn't-"

"Silver," I said, stopping him as I got to work on the chains. "This isn't your fault. Besides, I have a score to settle with both Eggman and the other Silver. Eggman for what he did to my parents, and Fake Silver for what he did to Knuckles."

Silver looked at me in shock. "What did he do to Knuckles?"

"Last I saw Knuckles he was out cold with his head bleeding." I reply.

I finally manage to unlock the chains and free Silver's hands. He collapsed into my arms from hanging there for nearly twenty-four hours. I held him until he regained his feet again. "Thanks," He whispered.

I smile and take his hand, leading him out of the cell and into where my parents were waiting. "Mom, Dad," I said. "Allow me to formally introduce Silver the Hedgehog. I met him last time Eggman had me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both at last," Silver said, holding out a hand to shake. "Emily has told us a lot about you two."

My parents both took his hand in turn and shook it. "The pleasure is ours, Silver," My dad said. "Now how about we get out of here?"

"Right," I reply, pulling out my iTouch again. I turn on the map and turn on the homing device. A full blueprint came up on my touch and a red dot showed where we were. "There's a maintenance shaft here," I say pointing to a spot on the map. "If we hide there, all we'll run into will be service robots. From what Sonic told me, they're a piece of cake to take out."

"Lets go then," Silver said. "Before Eggman comes back."

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Amy shouted as Sonic confronted her. "WHY CAN'T I COME?"

"Because I need you to stay with Cream and Cheese and Knuckles." Sonic explained. "Knuckles needs someone to look after him until he heals. Other than Emily and Knuckles himself, you know medicine the best."

"It's still not fair, Sonic!" Amy said, turning away from her blue hero.

Then Sonic got a sly look on his face, lowing his eyelids slightly. "For me, Amy, at least?"

Amy turned and looked at him from over his shoulder. "What?"

"Watch Knuckles for me," Sonic repeated. "I may be the fastest thing alive, but I can't be in two places at once. Can you do this favor for me, Ames?"

Amy's eyes started to sparkle at what Sonic was saying before smiling. "Leave it to me, Sonic!" Amy said. "Knuckles will be back on his feet in no time flat."

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic said. "I appreciate it."

He left Knuckles hut and joined everyone else who was going. Shadow held his chaos emerald. Tails had his handheld computer that was similar to Sally's and his utility belt. Rouge (who refused to be left behind again) Stood next to Shadow, pulling up her boots and smoothing her body suit. The CDA would be coming, but they felt it was more important to watch the island to made sure Eggman's robots didn't invade.

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked, stretching out his legs slightly.

"More than ready, Sonic," Tails said, giving his adopted big brother a 'Thumbs up.'

Sonic returned the Thumbs up with his usual smile. "Lets get going then. Shadow, will you do the honors?"

Shadow grimaced and squeezed his emerald, making it brighten. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic closed his eyes to the bright flash of light. Next minute, they were on the roof of a tall building. Shadow leaned forward in exhaustion.

"Shadow, what is it?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Shadow said. He again squeezed the emerald and breathed slowly, using the emeralds healing energy.

"Well Tails?" Sonic asked, looking at the kit. "Where to next?"

"There's a vent over there," Tails said, pointing to an opening. "According to my data, that should take us to the maintenance shafts, where we can slip in unnoticed."

"I'm not a fan of sneaking in there, pal," Sonic said. "But it would be fun to give Baldy a surprise. As soon as Shadow's recovered, we'll get going. Hehe, just like old times, eh Tails?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Tails answered.

Our heroes jumped as about three dozen robots appeared onto the roof. Shadow grimaced and raced to the vent. "We have no time to fool around with Eggman's robots, we have to Emily and her parents out of here! Hurry!"

* * *

My spine tightened for a second, but it went away almost immediately. I push the feeling away, knowing I had to get my parents to safety first.

I lead them through the passages, depending on my iTouch. Soon we make it to the nearest compartment. I try to open it, but it was locked tight. I look at Silver and smile.

He raised a hand to me and smiled back. "I got it," He said.

He held his hand to the door, allowing his blue mist to hover over it before he pried it open. He looked at me and bowed at the waist, gesturing with his hand for me to enter first. "Ladies first," He said.

"You're such a gentleman," I said in a teasing manner as I take my parents hands and go in.

"We'll be safe in here for now," I explain to them as Silver closed the door behind us. "At least until the rest of the party shows up. Didn't think it would take them this long though,"

"Em! Behind you!" Silver shouted.

I spin on my heals and face a maintenance-bot. Look back at Silver. "Hold it down, I'll take it out."

"Be careful." Silver said. He lifted his hands again, holding the bot in place with his abilities.

I, on the other hand, activate my shoes and charge it; leaping into the air and kicking it's chest in, then with my other foot kicked the head of the robot clean off. Silver released the robot and it crumbled to the floor in a shower of sparks.

I look at my parents and Silver. Silver nodded, silently saying well done. My parents however looked like they were seeing a talking snowman in front of them. This almost made me laugh. I would have laughed if I didn't know that too loud of a noise would alert Eggman. "Now I know why Sonic loves breaking these things," I said, deactivating my shoes and nudging the robot in front of me. "I never had so much fun in my life."

"I hope you don't get used to it," My dad said, coming over and inspecting my shoes. "Where did you get these?"

"Sonic and the others threw me a birthday party today." I explain. "These are from Shadow and Tails so I can keep up on them in this mission. That was the first robot I took out with them. The lock picking kit was from Rouge and the backpack was from Sonic."

We all sit down and relax. I open my bag and realize I had a bottle of water in it. I had forgotten that I packed it before Knuckles took me for that walk. Traveling with him had taught me to always pack a first aid kit and a water bottle and it had become a habit. I give it to my parents first. "Here," I tell them. "You two need it more than I do."

"Emily, don't worry about us," My dad started. "You're the one that-"

"Dad," I said interrupting him. "If you haven't noticed, you're kinda out of your element. I've been training for this for maybe a month, and you two have been here all that time. Trust me, you two need it more than I do, but this is my only bottle so spare some for later."

Reluctantly, my dad opened the bottle and drank about two swallows before passing it to my mom. "I miss a month of your life and you change entirely," He said wistfully.

"Not really," I told him, crawling to his side and leaning against him. I haven't done this in years. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close as if I would vanish if he let go. "I'm still the girl that jumps my horse bareback over a creek. I'm still the shortest nineteen-year-old in church, and I'm still your little girl. Nothing is ever going to change that for as long as I'm your daughter, or at least as long as you can hold a shot gun."

My dad looked at me with surprise. "You're even giving speeches now," He said.

"Yeah, and I spent a month getting it ready," I said, giving him a wink.

Silver watched me interact with my parents. He had known his parents only for a short time in his childhood, at least until he was nine years old. He lost them to the flames of Iblis when he turned ten years old. After that he had been searching for a way to destroy Iblis to avenge his parents. He managed to be rid of Iblis, but it cost him his friend, Blaze the Cat. He still dreamed about her, and he wished that he could go back and stop it from happening. But no matter what he did, she always took the fall. He had decided to find her after Iblis took her and bring her home where she belonged, but Eggman found him in his search and captured Silver. Silver had almost given up hope until Emily was captured by Eggman and helped him escape.

'Looks like I paid back what I owed her,' Silver thought. 'She gave me freedom, and I help her get her parents back. Wait she saved me twice. I still owe her.'

Suddenly, there was a clank, making Silver and me jump into a fighting position. My dad protectively got in front of my mom, but remained behind Silver and me. I think I finally got through to him that I knew what I was doing.

I signal Silver to stay behind me as we sneak up to a corner where several footsteps where approaching. I waited, my adrenalin beginning to climb. As soon as I saw movement, I pounced, attacking with my arm and aiming for a metallic face.

"WHOA!" Someone shouted as he dodged my arm, grabbed it and lifted it so I could see his face. "Take it easy, you could hurt someone like that."

I sight in relief. "Sonic!" I said. "You scared me."

"You startled me, kiddo." Sonic replied as Rouge, Shadow and Tails came into the light. "We'd be here sooner, but Knuckles needed to be taken care of,"

"How is he?" Silver asked.

Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed Silver behind me. "Em, get down!" Shadow shouted as he rushed Silver.

Luckily, my reflexes had improved while I was on the island and got in front of Silver to protect him. "Shadow, stop!" I said. "This isn't the Silver who caught me, this is the real Silver."

Shadow skidded to a stop and faced me. He looked angry, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me or Silver once he learned the truth.

"If that is the real Silver," Sonic said. "How can we tell?"

"Because I never gave Emily her birthday present," Silver said, quickly pulling a necklace out from his glove. The charm was an ocean pebble that was so polished is was a crystal blue with ribbons of sea green and gold.

"After I heard your birthday was coming up I went for a walk to think of something to give you," Silver explained. "I found this pebble and used my abilities to polish it, that's how it got those ribbons of green and gold. I then asked Knuckles and Sonic to see if I could put it on a necklace, so you would never forget this adventure."

Shocked, I gently took the necklace. It was warm in my palm from Silver's hand. I quickly put it on and smile at Silver. "Thank you," I said.

Silver blushed and smiled back.

Sonic sighed with relief and came to greet Silver. "You sure do know how to get in and out of trouble, Silv."

"Keeps me on my toes." Silver replied, thankful that was wasn't going to get beaten.

Rouge looked over at my parents and smiled. "So this is the famous Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone." She said, stepping forward and held out a hand to shake. "I'm called Rouge the Bat. Emily here told us a lot about you two."

"So we've heard," My mom answered, shaking Rouge's hand.

I suddenly remember my manners and guide everyone over to meet my parents. "Mom, Dad." I said with a wide smile and hoping for the best. "I would like you to meet a few of my friends. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

"Pleasure," Sonic said, giving my parents a 'thumbs up.'

"This is his best friend and adopted brother, Miles Prower."

"But I like to be called Tails for short." Tails said, bowing gracefully.

"You've already met Rouge," I continue. "And this is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's helped me in my training for combat as well as Sonic, Espio and Knuckles… Wait a second! Where is Knuckles?"

"He'll be alright, hon," Rouge said. "Thank goodness that echidna has a hard head or he would be worse off. We think he'll be back to his grumpy old self in a matter of days if not hours."

"That's a relief," I said, very thankful that Knuckles would be alright.

"But the question now," My mom said, though still shocked by my friends but stayed quiet about it. "How do we get out of here?"

"There are Robots crawling all over where we entered," Shadow said. "We would have to find a better way out."

I look at my parents. I wished I were as strong at Knuckles so I could pick them up and carry them out of here. I open my Touch again for a map. "If we continue down this corridor," I said. "Then maybe we can slip out of the basement."

"Or," Tails said. "This hallway here has no surveillance. We can slip through there and walk out the front door."

"If I can get into an open area," Shadow said. "I'll be able to use Chaos Control to get your parents to safety."

"Sounds like a good plan," I reply. "So lets get somewhere where Shadow and get an evacuation going."

"Em, we can't and won't leave you." My dad said. "We've been worried sick for over a month, there's no way we're letting you do this."

I look at her and smile. "Don't worry, dad. Shadow will take you and mom to Angel Island wile the rest of us take out Egghead and his new toy. After that, we'll be able to go home. Just trust me,"

My dad was about to object when my mom gripped his shoulder. "Todd," She said.

My dad sighed and nodded. "Alright," He said. "Lets hurry though,"


	15. Escape (Part I)

Chapter 15: Escape (Part I)

Back on Angel Island, Cream, Cheese and Amy were closely watching over Knuckles. Amy was still stewing over being left behind while Sonic played the hero…AGAIN!

"Don't worry, Amy," Cream said. "I'm sure Sonic and the others will be just fine,"

"I know, Cream." Amy relied as she looked out the window. "I just wish I could have gone."

"Do you think we'll meet Emily's parents soon?" Cream asked, trying to distract Amy.

"Maybe," Amy said, turning to look at Cream. "I wonder what they're like."

"Me too," Cream said. "I hope they'll like us. Emily did say that she wasn't sure how they would react if they met us."

"I'm sure they'll like us, Cream," Amy said with a smile. "They'll be meeting Sonic, Rouge, Tails and Shadow first during the rescue, and who wouldn't like Sonic?"

* * *

We walked through the corridors and passages of the maintenance shafts. I was very glad that my parents was taking this so well, though it was possible they were still absorbing the facts that they were being rescued my their oldest daughter and a bunch of animals that talked.

Tails and I took the lead, using my Touch to guide us. Sonic was behind us in front of my parents with Silver. Shadow and Rouge took the rear so my parents where perfectly safe.

Finally, we came to another door. I step aside so Silver could do his thing. Silver used his abilities and carefully pried the door open so not to make too much noise. Sonic and I peek out of the door at the open halls. Not a robot in sight.

"Must be our lucky day," Sonic said, signaling that the coast was clear.

Slowly, everyone fallowed us into the hall. It was pure white with a gray floor. Shadow stepped in front of my parents and took out his emerald.

"Emily, I'm still against this," My dad said. "Why can't he take all three of us?"

"Because I loose energy when I use chaos control." Shadow explained. "I may be the Ultimate Life Form, but I have my limits when it comes to energy. I can only take two at a time without wearing myself out. And I'm planning to come back and help the others escape."

"Besides," I said. "I can't leave my friends, they've helped me and protected me from Eggman for over a month and showed me how to fight so I could come rescue you guys. Go ahead Shadow."

Shadow nodded and took my mothers hand. "Sir, you hold onto her,"

My dad obeyed and took my moms hand. I hug them one last time to ensure them that I would be alright, and it took me a minute to release my grip because my father would not let go.

I stepped back and gave a wave. "Dad, be nice to the others on the island." I said. "At least try to."

"I promise," My dad replied.

I nod to Shadow, who nodded back and squeezed his emerald. "Chaos Control." He said, vanishing in a gold light

I bite my lower lip. I didn't want them to go so soon either, but I knew that the longer they were here, the more danger they were in. Besides, I didn't want Eggman to use them to get to me. Speaking of Eggman, It was time to trash this place and stop him.

* * *

"Amy, Shadow's back!" Cream shouted.

Amy was changing the bandages on Knuckles head. "I'm coming, Cream!" Amy called back as she finished taking care of Knuckles and went out to see Shadow.

With Shadow where two humans. A woman who was no taller than Emily and looked a lot like her. The man next to her was a head taller and he had a full goatee. Both were dirty and bruised in places, but otherwise looked fine.

"Hi," Amy said, walking up to them. "I'm Amy Rose. You don't happen to be Emily's parents do you?"

"We are," The woman replied. "I'm Tina Bridgestone and this is my husband, Todd Bridgestone."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Cream said, coming forward with her sweet smile as she held her choa close. "My name is Cream and this is Cheese. Emily told us a lot about you two."

"Very nice to meet you too," Mr. Bridgestone said.

Suddenly Charmy poked his head out of the door of the CDA's hut. "Hey! Vector!" He shouted. "Emily's parents are here!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone watched as more creatures came out of the house. One was a purple chameleon with sandals and wraps on his wrists and ankles. The other made Mr. Bridgestone step protectively in front of his wife. He was a green crocodile that was nearly as tall as Mr. Bridgestone.

The chameleon came forward first and bowed in a Japanese style. "A pleasure and an honor, Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone. I'm Espio, master of the ninja arts. My colleges here are Charmy Bee and Vector Crocodile. We're known as the Chaotix Detective Agency or simply the CDA. Welcome to Angel Island."

"Um… Thank you?" My dad said, eyeing Vector.

"Not to worry, Mr. B." Vector said. "I'm a vegetarian except when it comes to fish and pizza. Emily was nervous around me too when she first came here."

Charmy flew up until he was at eye level with Mrs. Bridgestone and cocked his head slightly at her. "Emily's right," He said. "You guys are short,"

"What's going on out here?"

They all turn to see Knuckles leaning against the doorframe, looking at the new guests. Amy came over and helped Knuckles to his feet. "You should stay in bed, Knuckles," She said. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head."

She led him back inside and got him back into bed. Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone followed, wondering if this was the Knuckles that Emily seemed so worried about.

Once he was back in the bed, Knuckles' head stopped spinning and he was able to get a good look at the two new guests. He offered a smile to hide his current condition. "I'm called Knuckles the Echidna." He told them. "I'm the guardian of this island, and a friend of your daughter's. You are heartily welcome here. Is Em alright?"

"She was asking the same about you, Mr. Echidna." Mrs. Bridgestone said, starting to feel safer. "But yes, last we saw her she's alright."

Knuckles seemed to relax to her reply. "Good," He said. "And you can call me Knuckles."

"If you don't mind," Shadow said, making Emily's parents jump with surprise at his dark voice. "I'll head back to Eggman's base to help the others. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Here," Knuckles said, holding out a couple of beautiful gemstones and tossed them to Shadow. "You may need these."

"This is the first time you trusted me with a super emerald," Shadow commented, holding the emeralds in his hands. "Let alone two."

"One's for you and the other's for Sonic." Knuckles said. "Just in case you need the supers."

Shadow nodded and vanished.

* * *

I stood there only for a moment more, almost reluctant to leave. That is until Rouge came up to me. "Come on, hon." She said. "They're in good hands. Lets get a plan going."

"Okay, Rouge." I reply as I again open my iTouch and give it to Tails, who opened the blue prints for the machine that Eggman had put me in. He placed it on the floor and open the hologram projector.

"Eggman used this machine to enhance Emily's abilities." Tails explained. "And remember that he found an emerald, only it wasn't a chaos Emerald."

Tails bent over and poked a research file and the image of a deep purple emerald that was almost black. At the sight of it, Silver reeled back about three steps. I felt myself shiver at the sight of it, though I had never seen anything like it before.

"This is the dark emerald." Tails explained. "He found it at the bottom of an abandoned well in the country. It's probably the most dangerous emerald out there, and now Eggman has it and is using it to power this base."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Silver asked.

"I only found out while looking at the base's blueprints. " Tails said.

"You seem to know this gem well, Handsome," Rouge said. "Care to share what you know about it?"

Silver gulped, not taking his eyes of the picture of the emerald. "While I was looking for Blaze," He started slowly. "I discovered that Mephilis was still alive and hunting me. During my search I found an eighth chaos emerald that was an orange color. When Mephilis found me, we got into a very heated battle. I was badly hurt and Mephilis was about to kill me. That's when I pull out the emerald and trap him inside it. The emerald turned almost black, and it seemed to be biting at my hand. So with Mephilis imprisoned in the emerald, I send the emerald away feeling that no one would find it and it would wander the dimensions for eons. Looks like I was wrong."

I look at Silver and to the image of the emerald. Mephilis. I heard that name before but from the games. I would have hated to meet him in person. I knew Silver's uneasiness well and I would have to explain it to him sooner or later. And I hoped it would be later than sooner.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "Lets get that emerald from old Egg-head and get it to Knuckles. He's the best I know who can handle chaos emeralds."

"Sonic I don't think it would be a good idea to put that particular emerald on Angel Island." I said. "Maybe it's best if we lock it in a chest, leave it at the bottom of the sea and give the key to Knuckles."

"We'll see what Knuckles has to say," Sonic said. "Right now, lets get to business."

As Sonic started off, I look at Silver. He noted my nervous look and was about to ask, but I turn, activate my shoes and quickly follow Sonic.

I was glad I could keep up with everyone now; it made me feel less vulnerable. Soon Sonic and I started counting how many robots we take out. It amazed me how such things could be a game to him.

Finally, we turn a corner and literally run into trouble. It was about a dozen robot guards with the fake Silver in the lead. He looked at the Real Silver and me and grinned evilly.

"Come on, Tails," Rouge said. "We need to get that emerald."

"But-"

"No buts, pal," Sonic said. "Go with Rouge, we'll find you later."

Tails nodded as he and Rouge rushed off down another corridor.

"Look what we have here." Fake Silver said. "Somehow I didn't expect for you to escape so soon."

"I'm just full of surprises," I say. "You hurt a friend of mine and captured another very good friend of mine. I think I have a score to settle with you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Fake Silver asked. "As you can see, I have you out numbered,"

"The question is," Sonic pitched in giving me a mischievous wink. "Do you have us out-matched?"

With that, I activate my shoes and leap into action with Silver and Sonic on either side. Silver and I worked as a team as he used his abilities to hold my enemy while I kicked out their circuitry and sometimes threw a robot or two into another robot or into a wall. At times I would take out the ninja stars that Espio gave me and throw them into robots that where getting too close for comfort. I barely saw Sonic as he had curled into a ball and was bouncing off the robots like a pinball.

Soon there were no robots left. Silver, Sonic and I stood up from the dust. Sonic smiled at the Fake Silver and rubbed under his nose. "Not a chance." Sonic said, answering his own question from earlier.

The Fake Silver seemed worried for a second, but it dissolved into triumph. "HA!" He shouted, sending three streams of bluish purple light into us, shoving Silver and me into round pads and held Sonic in place. Fake Silver then pressed a button that dropped a capsule over Silver and me. I bang on the glass, even used my shoes to try to get out, but it was no use.

"HOHOHO! Looks like I win this round, Sonic," Eggman said, appearing behind a window made of safety glass in a room for overseeing experiments. "It's about time."

"Don't count on it Eggman," Sonic shouted. "For the love of God, you'll let them out."

"Never heard that one come out of you, Sonic." Eggman remarked. "Oh, that's right, you're a Christian now, aren't you? Where is your God now? Isn't He like a shepherd to His followers or something?"

"He's around Eggman, and He knows what's going on and what you're doing." Sonic replied. "Now are you going to let them go, or am I gonna have to get them out for you?"

"For one so small you sure sound tough." Eggman replied. "But no. I need these two for an experiment of mine. It seems that they need each other to balance out their abilities, like this Chinese myth called yin and yang. While Silver here can control chaos fields, he needs Emily to keep it in check. That's how he was able to recover from that band I gave him so quickly. And Though Emily can sense the chaos fields made by the chaos emeralds, she needs Silver for support and healing."

I look at Silver. I knew what Eggy was talking about, because I had the same thing with my horse, Isabelle. I could read her actions better than anyone, but it was easiest while I was riding bareback. Every movement of her muscles, every twitch of her ears or every shift of her body told me weather she heard something out of the ordinary or if she wanted to run. I was her eyes while she was my legs and ears.

As I looked at Silver, I found I could read him just as easily. He was scared, but not willing to give up just yet.

Silver had often wondered why he felt close to Emily. He also wondered why he felt stronger around her, like the glass of milk from breakfast with the CDA and when he flew with her in his arms.

"So, when I tried this on only one of each of them," Eggman continued. "My experiment failed, but I had managed to get that one emerald. With both of you, I would be able to find all seven of the chaos emeralds easily. So without further delay…."

Eggman trailed off as he pressed the activation button.

* * *

"I almost got it," Tails said as he worked at getting the Dark Emerald off of the pedestal without taking it out of its glass case. "Just hold them off for a few more minutes, Rouge."

Rouge Screw Kicked yet another robot that was getting too close to Tails. "I can't keep this up all night, Shorty!" She yelled as she stopped for a second to catch her breath.

"Just hold on!" Tails shouted back as he removed the last heavy-duty screw. With that the case was loose and Tails quickly removed it. "I got it!"

"It's about time!" Rouge said, kicking a robot out of the way.

Tails was about to run after her, but a beeping caught his attention. He looked and saw a timer counting down from thirty minutes. "Rouge!"

Rouge stopped and saw the bomb. Her fur stood on end as her adrenalin rose. "That's out cue to get out of here!" She shouted as she took off down the hall.

Tails twisted his two tails and flew after Rouge, careful not to loose her in the winding hallways. They ducked back into the maintenance shafts and ran to meet Sonic and the others

* * *

I felt my spine tighten wickedly, but it wasn't as bad as before. Silver held his head as it throbbed from the chaos energy surrounding him, but this time he didn't loose consciousness or strength. Sonic struggled against Fake Silver's grip. He had to get them out, but he didn't have a chaos emerald or anything.

Suddenly, a gold and red blur plowed into Fake Silver, releasing his hold on Sonic. Sonic fell to his knees to catch his breathe and looked up to see whom it was that helped him get loose.

It was Shadow, but he was in his super form. Shadow tossed Sonic a yellow super emerald. Almost immediately Sonic's blue fur turned into a burning gold color, his spines stood up on end and his green eyes turned red.

"Thanks, Shadow," Super Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and blasted through the glass that held Silver and me. Sonic held me in his arms as the machine blew up behind him, acting like a shield. Shadow now understood why Silver stopped him from breaking the glass before; if he and Sonic weren't in Super form, the explosion would have seriously hurt, maybe even kill Emily.

I look up at Super Sonic and blink. I could feel energy emitting from him, but it didn't make my spine tighten. He offered a smile as he put me down.

"AAARRRGGG!" Eggman screamed as he activated his hovercraft and made his escape.

Super Sonic was about to fly after him, but Shadow stopped him. "His base is destroyed, He can't do any harm now."

Super Sonic nodded in understanding, feeling the Super effect start to wear out. Being Super Sonic always exhausted Sonic, but this time it wasn't that bad.

"Sonic!"

Now Normal Sonic turned and saw Tails running toward him, the dark emerald in his grasp. Rouge ran beside him as they came up their companions. "Looks like we missed quite the party," Rouge remarked, looking around at the rather destroyed machine.

Suddenly, the base shook, almost making me loose my balance. "That's never a good sign," I said.

"This place is rigged to blow in twenty minutes!" Tails reported. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"You got it, Tails," Super Sonic said and took the lead.

Suddenly, my lower back tightened. I look back and see Fake Silver had picked up a gun from a fallen robot and was aiming at the real Silver. Time seemed to slow as I acted without thinking and shoved Silver out of the way as I heard the gun go off and a pained gasp escaped my lips.


	16. Rescue (Part II)

Chapter 16: Escape (Part II)

Silver watched as Emily's eyes went wide as the bullet entered her body on the left side under her rib cage. "No," He said as her hand went to the wound and she fell to her knees. "No, NO! Em!"

Shadow had turned in horror at the sound of the gunshot, and his super form paled as images of Maria overlapped Silver and Emily.

Sonic and the others rushed to Emily while Silver got to work to stop the bleeding by pressing his hand onto the wound. She had squeezed her eyes shut from the pain and her hand was trembling. Sonic took her hand and squeezed it.

Shadow blinked away his tears and glared at Fake Silver as if his mere stare would burst the imposter into flames. With his eyes glowing with anger, Shadow slowly removed his bracelets, allowing a golden fire to surround his body.

He looked at Sonic and tossed him the chaos emerald. "Get them to safety." He ordered before charging Fake Silver, grabbed him and vanished.

Sonic looked at the Emerald in his hand then looked at Silver, still struggling to stop or a least slow the bleeding. "Silv, we have to work together on this."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, looking at Sonic with tears in his eyes.

Sonic gave Silver the chaos emerald and took out his super emerald. It was the first time Silver saw a super emerald, but he knew they were slightly stronger than the chaos emeralds.

"You have to feed energy to me through this while I get us back to the island." Sonic explained. "I can get there as Super, but it'll wear me out by the time we're half way there. And personally, I'm not up for a swim."

"Sonic, my abilities still give out," Silver said. "If they do then Em…"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his knee, making him flinch slightly. He looked down and saw Emily's eyes had opened and she was smiling weakly. "You… can." She said, her voice but a whisper. "I… t-trust ya."

Now the tears were flowing freely. "Must you always play the hero?"

"W-when it…. Comes to helping… a friend…. then yeah." Emily replied.

Silver slowly took a breath and took the emerald from Sonic. He picked up Emily, who was slipping back into unconsciousness. Silver nodded at Sonic, who squeezed his super emerald and again became Super Sonic. They all huddle close to him as he closed his eyes. Silver too squeezed the emerald in his hand, like he had seen Shadow do it. He felt the energy wash over him like a flood, but he had to let that energy get to Sonic by leaning his arm onto his.

"Chaos Control!" Super Sonic said.

Silver felt the energy hit him like a ton of bricks, but he stayed steady and continued to squeeze the emerald.

* * *

In this time, Shadow and Fake Silver were in a very heated battle over the Mediterranean Sea, and Fake Silver was loosing terribly.

When they broke apart, Shadow saw sparks flying out of Fake Silver's body. "You're a robot, huh?" Shadow asked.

Fake Silver didn't reply, but tried another attack, but it proved to be in vein. Shadow caught the robot in his hands so the two were face to face.

"You hurt two of my friends," Shadow growled, squeezing Fake Silver's arms. "You kidnapped Emily, and torture her and Silver. It should be Emily or Silver to end you if no one else, but because of the wound you gave Emily you'll have to face me."

"Shouldn't be that bad," Fake Silver hissed. "You couldn't save your Maria fifty years ago,"

Shadow froze.

"Heck, you couldn't even save that Molly." Silver continued, his voice deepening. "What makes you think you can save her as well? Eggman will get her eventually. You can count on that, Shadow."

_That voice…_ Shadow mused. _It sounds so familiar…_

Fake silver's gold eyes suddenly turned green and almost cat-like. "I'll get Silver for encasing me in that emerald, piece by piece. But for now, I have my other half to find…"

A burst of black mist shot out of the robot and vanished into the sky. The robot in Shadow's hand went limp and lifeless. Not sure exactly what had happened, Shadow released the robot and watched it fall into the ocean, never to be seen again.

_I don't like this,_ Shadow thought as he floated there for a moment. _What did he mean when he said he would get Silver? No matter, I'm needed back at the island._

* * *

The team made it to Angel Island nearly seconds after Sonic went Super, but to Silver it felt like hours. The energy that surged through him was almost dizzying, but holding Emily almost seemed to reverse the feeling.

They made it until they were about a mile from the village. So Silver held Emily closer as he focused his ability and hovered, flying as fast as I could to the village. I wasn't sure how Emily's parents were to take the news, but it couldn't be avoided. He needed to get Knuckles; he may be her last hope.

Silver had slipped his hand into hers, almost like his touch would keep her here. When her grip eased, he squeezed. He finally arrived at the village and pushed open the door of Knuckles hut. "Knuckles!"

Silver's shout brought everyone to the front room, including Emily's parents, whose faces went pale immediately. The echidna's face was angry and almost snarled. "I told you that you are no longer welcome on my island." He growled. "After kidnapping her and wounding me, it's a wonder I don't punch in your face in right here."

"There's no time for that!" Silver shout almost hysterical. "Emily was shot by fake Silver and needs healing now! Please, Knuckles, I'll explain everything afterword I promise."

"He's telling the truth, Knuckles." Shadow said, appearing as if on cue. "The Silver that attacked you was a robot. But Silver is right, there's no time to explain, we must hurry."

"Fine," Knuckles said, taking Emily from Silver arms, revealing his blood soaked fur and making him look like he was the victim. "But you are to stay here."

"No, Knuckles," Shadow said. "From what we've learned, Emily needs Silver close so the chaos energy doesn't harm her."

Knuckles growled and put Emily back in Silver's arms. "I don't like this," He said. "But I trust Shadow. But I'm still keeping an eye on you."

Silver nodded, and held Emily's body close. Her breathing was coming short and labored now, Silver only hoped this worked.

"Shadow, can you get us to the Emerald chamber?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded and immediately took Knuckles and Silver by the shoulder and they vanished.

They reappeared in a large cave lined with glowing crystals. In the center of this cave was the biggest gem Silver had ever seen. He had heard about the Master Emerald from stories and legends, but never thought he would see it in person. The Energy emitting from the emerald hit Silver like a tidal wave, almost knocking him over, but he held steady against it.

"Silv…" Emily whispered. Her weak voice cut deeper than any wound Silver had ever known.

"Hang in there, Em." He whispered back. "Just don't give in, don't let go, not yet."

"Hurry," Knuckles said.

Silver gave the echidna Emily and he laid her down in front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles sat between Emily and the Emerald, placed a hand on each and closed his eyes. To Silver's shock, both of Knuckles arms glowed green, siphoning the energy from the emerald and sending into the human. She grimaced and twisted in pain from the energy entering her body. Without thinking Silver rushed to her side and started easing the pain away by putting her head in his lap and bathing her in his blue mist.

* * *

"Oh my God," Mrs. Bridgestone said as she sank to the rather small couch with he husband next to her. "Oh my God."

"It'll be alright, Mrs. Bridgestone." Cream said. "Knuckles is a good healer. He'll use the Master Emerald to help her."

"Cream's right," Sonic said. He, Tails and Rouge had made it back only moments after Silver, Shadow and knuckles left. "Em's a fighter, she's sure to pull through. Just you wait, sooner or later, they'll be bringing her back and she'll be just fine."

"Here," Amy said, bringing out cups of coffee. "Emily told us you like coffee. It's a recipe from a friend of mine named Ella. She said that they have a magical touch that always makes someone feel better."

Mr. Bridgestone smiled and took a glass. "Thank you, Amy." He whispered as he took a sip. Mrs. Bridgestone also took a cup and slowly drank. She wasn't a big coffee drinker, but the smell calmed her a bit.

"Could you tell us," Mrs. Bridgestone said after a while. "What happened back at the base, after Shadow brought us here?"

Sonic smiled and took a seat. "Sure, but it's not a pretty story."

* * *

_Knuckles!_

_What are you doing here... Not welcome on my island…. unch your face in… now._

_…. No time…Fake Silver…. Please, Knuckles._

_…. The truth… Silver… right… hurry._

Silver…

_"Just hang in there, don't let go, and don't give in, not yet."_

_Hurry Silver!_

_Please work…_

_AAAHHH!_

_Well, my dear._

_SILVER!_

_…Play the hero?_

_EM! Behind you!_

_…. Just keep smiling…._

_GOT CHA!_

_Oh…. It hurts…_

_All in a days work, hon._

_Only Sonic and Shadow know…._

_Silver?_

_"Just keep breathing…. You'll make it…. Don't give in…. Stay with us…"_

_…Silver…_

* * *

Silver felt exhausted from using his ability so much, but it was worth it. Emily's breathing was becoming easier, and (though the lighting was bad in the Emerald Chamber so he couldn't really tell) her color was coming back. But it was like she was in a coma.

Knuckles sighed from his attempt, but pleased with the result. "I think she'll be alright now." He said. "She scared me at first when the energy started to hurt her like that. Good thing Shadow insisted on having you here, Silver."

Silver offered a tired smile, but it dissolved into worry. "If she's healed, then why isn't she awake?"

"She's only half healed," Knuckles answered. "I'm exhausted from getting this far and I don't want to overload her with the emeralds energy. And she lost a lot of blood, Silver. Being human it may take her a while to recover. I'm still amazed she made it through Chaos Healing."

"Best get her into a warm place then," Shadow said, picking up Emily's limp form. "And you need to wash yourself off, Silver."

Silver looked down at his front and saw how much blood Emily had lost. The white fur down his front was now a deep red, along with his hands. Silver closed his eyes from the sight and looked at Emily. It was a wonder she was alright from loosing so much.

"Lets get her back to the village," Shadow said, almost gently. "We need to get her bandaged before an infection sets in. And we should show her parents where they'll be staying until she's well again. I'd feel a lot better knowing she's on the island where it's safe from Eggman."

Silver nodded and stood, swaying a bit on his feet. He sat back down to get his balance back. "Didn't think it would take that much out of me…" Silver said, sounding like on the edge of consciousness.

"You may be in shock." Knuckles said. "I don't blame you. Come on, let's get you taken care of."

Silver nodded dumbly and leaned on Knuckles as the three of them used chaos control to get back to the village. Emily's parents where immediately outside after the flash and insisted on seeing their daughter. Shadow allowed them to see that she was alright. After they were satisfied, Shadow took her inside his house and bandaged her up best he could. Knuckles took Silver to his hut, but the white hedgehog was barely walking and fell asleep on the couch while Knuckles and Tails washed him up and put a blanket over him. Tails had already given Knuckles the Dark Emerald and Knuckles promised to put it somewhere no one would find easily.

After Silver was taken care of, Sonic and Tails showed Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone where they would be staying for the night, though it was already four o' clock in the morning. They wanted to be as close to their daughter as possible, but there wasn't enough room for them in Shadow's rather small house. Tails' house was much bigger and he managed to push together a couple of beds for them.

Tina had brought Ruby and Sugar to Tail's place, simply because it felt more like home when Ruby was on the bed with them. They decided to leave Anne and Nay-Nay with Knuckles since moving Naomi was a hassle and Anne seemed to like sleeping with Knuckles. Ruby found a comfortable spot at the foot of the bed while Sugar made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sorry for how things turned out," Tails said as he got out extra blankets and pillows. "But Knuckles said that she should be alright. I hope you guys don't mind staying here until she's better. Shadow and Knuckles think it's safer that way, more people keeping watch in case Eggman comes back."

"We don't mind," Tina replied, who had changed into an extra nightgown that Rouge had. It fit her surprisingly well though she wasn't used to wearing a nightgown.

"I think it's a good idea, for now anyway." Todd said, sitting on the bed and sighed wearily.

"I hope you two are comfortable," Tails yawned. "Well, good night,"

"Sleep well, Tails." Tina called after him as the young fox dragged himself upstairs to his own bed.

"Don't worry, Tina," Todd whispered to his wife as he turned out the light. "I'm sure she'll pull through."

"I still worry, Todd." Tina whispered back. "Knuckles had said that she lost a lot of blood and may take her a while to recover. If she's still the same old Em, she wouldn't like to stay bedridden for long."

"We know that to be true." Todd whispered. "Good night, honey."

"Good night." Tina replied. The two of them were sound asleep in nearly seconds and didn't wake until the afternoon.


	17. Waking

Chapter 17: Waking

Everyone in the village hardly woke from the battle last night. Sonic found a comfortable branch and watched the dwindling stars until he had fallen asleep. He thanked God for giving him the strength to make it back to Angel Island so Emily could get help in time. Now he only hoped that she would make it through.

'Why should I be worrying?' Sonic asked in prayer. 'It's all in Your hands. I'm just along for the ride.'

Sonic sighed and dropped off to sleep, scenes of the battle replaying in his mind.

Shadow was the only one who didn't sleep soundly. He was constantly waking up to check on Emily's vital signs to make sure she was alright. Finally, he pulled up a chair and stayed in the room with her. He remembered doing this for Maria when her illness caught up with her once and she had to stay in bed for almost a week.

Shadow leaned back and relaxed, but tried not to sleep. Lately he had been dreaming of times he had almost destroyed the world. In his dreams he was always fighting to reverse what he had done, but he always woke tired and sore.

Finally, he couldn't fight sleep any longer and he dropped off. The same dream replayed itself; GUN Soldiers, the Black Arms, and the Metorex where all after him. He fought for a long time, but he was wearing out faster than usual.

_"Weakling," A Black Arm Alien hissed. "Why do you still fight for them? Ones who want you dead?"_

_Shadow stopped for a moment, the dreams never spoke before._

_"You nearly killed the planet twice, Shadow," Black Doom rumbled. "It's a wonder they haven't disposed of you."_

_Shadow closed his eyes, trying to block away the voices._

_"It was because of you, Maria died, Shadow." A GUN Soldier bellowed. "She died to save you when it should have been the other way around. You where the first one in that shuttle when she was shot. After that, you turned your vengeance on the world and nearly killed millions of innocent people. You are but a monster."_

_Shadow felt his heart wrench as he again heard the gun shot explode around him and Maria's delicate figure laying on the cold floor, her gentle smile still showing through the pain._

_"It was the same with Molly," Said a Metorex. "She would have died at ease in the bomb explosion and not by my hand if it wasn't for you."_

_Shadow sank to his knees as more painful memories flooded him, almost drowning him in anguish. His enemies approached him, but Shadow didn't react, he deserved to be devoured by them from the things he had done. Suddenly a light exploded around Shadow, driving the enemies back._

_"Enough!" Said a strong males voice. "You shall not have this one."_

_The enemies hissed as they backed away from the weary Shadow. The Man who had spoken gently picked up Shadow and carried him away from his tormentors._

_"They're right," Shadow said. "Many have died because of me."_

_"Many have died because of me as well Shadow," The Man said gently, but almost sad. "I know the pain of loosing someone close."_

_"You should let them have me," Shadow said, so tired he couldn't resist the Man's gentle touch. "After all I have done, I of all people deserve it."_

_"I know," The Man replied. "But I forgive you of those times. By My blood and Testimony, they have no right to you."_

_Now Shadow knew he was dreaming, but he was so tired he just played along. "But I nearly destroyed everything… twice."_

_"I know, Shadow," The Man said. "But you where mislead by my enemy, like many of my people."_

_"But… Molly… and Maria," Shadow said, his voice lowering to a whisper._

_"Molly is happy and with her parents." The Man replied. "And Maria asks about you nearly everyday. I tell her you are well and that you miss her very much."_

_Shadow closed his eyes, struggling to fight back tears._

_"She asked me to tell you that she is very well and can't wait to see you again so the two of you can explore My Kingdom together."_

_Shadow allowed a small smile. "Sounds like her." He said._

_The Man went silent for a while before speaking again. "Shadow, you may not be of my blood, but you are of my breath. I consider you my adopted child, but do you accept me?"_

_Shadow opened his eyes to try and look at the Man's face, but all he saw was a light. Bright and pure light that sone brighter than the sun but didn't hurt Shadow's eyes. "After all I had done, you are willing to accept me?"_

_"Of course," The man said._

_Shadow went silent for a while, allowing this to sink in. A few minutes later, Shadow looked up and nodded._

_The light seemed to grow brighter for a moment and Shadow suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in over fifty years… Peace. Shadow was at last at peace with himself. He never though it would feel so good. He felt as though he could do anything and everything now. But yet he was so tired from fighting, all he wanted was rest._

_The man finally stopped walking. Shadow looked up and realized he was in a green meadow with a quiet brook babbling through it. The man set Shadow down by a large tree in the shade._

_"Rest, Shadow the Hedgehog." The man said. "You'll be refreshed when you wake."_

_Shadow willingly fell asleep in the shade, listening to the babbling of the brook and to the birds and crickets chirping._

_"Shad?"_

The quiet voice was so far off Shadow ignored it for now. He just wanted to bask in the immense peace he felt.

"Shadow?"

Now the voice was a little louder, but now he realized he knew it. Not truly wanting to wake up, Shadow answered. "Maria?"

"Not exactly, Shad," The voice replied.

Shadow opened his eyes and found that he was back in the room. It was maybe nine in the morning, but that wasn't what made Shadow stare. My eyes had opened and I was smiling at him weakly.

"Hey, sleepy head." I said, realizing how weak my voice sounded.

"Hi," Shadow replied, surprised to see me awake already. He had expected me to be out for maybe another day. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a steam engine." I answer. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I remember seeing Fake Silver pointing a gun at Real Silver, I remember time slowing down and me pushing Silver out of the way. After that it was all pain, foggy images and muffled words."

"Knuckles took you to where he keeps the Master Emerald to heal you." Shadow replied. "He healed you best he could, but not all the way. Your wound still needs to be bandaged and kept clean until you fully recover. That and you had lost a lot of blood, so you may be weak for a while."

"I see," I answer. I look back into my memory, hoping to remember what happened in that hazy time. I remembered Silver's face; he looked so worried. Then I remembered the blood that covered him. This memory made me sit up so quickly I nearly surprised Shadow and I hurt my side. "What about Silver? Is he-OH…"

Shadow helped me lay back down again. I don't think I ever had such pain before in my life.

"Try to lay quiet," Shadow said. "As for Silver, he's fine. Thanks to you he wasn't hurt."

"But," I said. "He was covered in blood."

"It was your blood." Shadow said. "He carried you from the base, to the village and to the Master Emerald. He used his abilities all that time. I think he's still asleep."

"He didn't hurt himself, did he?"

"No, just wore himself out." Shadow replied picking up a glass that was on the side table and giving it to me. It was filled half way with water and had a funny, lemony smell to it. "This will help you sleep. You need all the rest you can get."

I smile at him and carefully drink the water. The smell of the lemon relaxed me and I was soon drowsy again. "What about my parents?"

"They're still sleeping too." Shadow reported. "We didn't go to bed until early this morning. Now rest. I'll tell the other's that you've already woken."

"Thanks Shads." I answer.

As I go back to sleep, Shadow quietly stepped out of the room to get some rest himself.

* * *

Later that day I was officially reunited with my parents. There were plenty of tears between my mom and me, and dad was too thankful that I was alright to give me a lecture on how foolish it was to step in front of a bullet like that. Of which, I was very grateful. I lay on the bed that Shadow let me borrow so I wouldn't stress the wound too much. I wasn't sure what Shadow was doing for a bed.

"From what I hear I was in really bad shape," I said.

"Em, you should have seen the blood that covered Silver." My mother said. She was sitting on my bed and had her hand on mine. "The poor boy was distraught when he brought you through the door."

"How is he?" I ask. "His abilities wear him out terribly."

"He's still resting," My dad replied. "Knuckles and Tails had to help him wash all the blood off his fur because he was barely sitting up."

"I hope I can see him." I said. "When will he be awake?"

"Maybe in an hour," My dad answered. "Knuckles said he seemed better than last night."

I relax against the pillows. It was nice to relax in bed for once, but I still felt like I needed to do something. I often joked that I had writers-syndrome. If I wasn't writing or thinking of a story to write, I got restless. But if I kept my fingers and mind busy with something, I felt fine.

"Em," My mom asked. "Why didn't you tell us that you had guests?"

My eyes shot open. I knew that question would come up sooner or later, but it still caught me off guard. "W-well," I started. "I thought that it was only going to be for a short time. They were already talking about going back to the island after they found it. But after Eggman caught me, and you guys, they thought it would be best if I stayed on the island with them for safety. I had started combat training a few days after I got here, thinking I might as well not be a burden on them. After I got the ransom from Eggman, I started kicking it into high gear. Shadow started training me like a GUN Agent.

"After Shadow's training, Sonic and the others threw me a birthday party. That's where I got all this new gear like the shoes and lock picking kit. Knuckles took me for a walk to show me the Master Emerald and that's where Fake Silver attacked. He hurt Knuckles and took me. How is Knuckles?"

"He's already awake and checking on the Master Emerald." Rouge said stepping in with Tails behind her. "Hey, hon. How're ya doing?"

"Better than last night by what I hear, Rouge." I answer. "I heard I was pretty bad."

"No kidding," Tails replied coming up and sitting next to me. "Espio said he'd be around later with a few herbs that would help you heal, and Shadow went back for your Surge HP."

"Oh, and Knux said that you may want this." Rouge said, holding up my laptop.

My eyes light up as I take my laptop and set it beside me. "Thanks Rouge. I was just thinking about writing a bit to pass the time."

"And I grabbed this before the base blew up," Tails said, handing me my Tails-Touch. "It was a bit broken when I found it, but I gave it a little TLC and it works perfectly now, I've also upgraded a few things, so now you can contact us from anywhere on a private line we share."

"Thanks Tails," I say with a smile.

My dad takes my touch and looks at it. "You can do that?"

"Yeah," Tails answered. "It's easy, really."

I laugh at my dad's reaction. "Dad, Tails here can make almost anything if he puts his mind to it. He fixed the labarum for us by using a chaos emerald as a power converter."

"About that," Tails said. "If we go home, we'd have to take the emerald back with us. Since the labarum doesn't run on gas anymore but on Chaos energy, it'll be useless to you guys."

"No problem about that Tails," Knuckles said, walking in with Espio. It surprised me on how quickly the room was filling up. Knuckles held a purple crystal to Tails who took it. "You can use this to replace it. The labarum won't be able to warp like Shadow, but it'll at least run."

"It'll definitely help with gas prices going up like this." My mom said, smiling at Knuckles.

I look over at Espio, who was busying himself with the herbs and a few bandages. "What do have there?" I ask.

"Sprinting Vine," Espio explained. "The flower is useless but when you rub the juice onto the bandages, it'll quicken the healing process. I'll have to change your bandages though."

I sigh and nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the wound or not, but I let Espio lift my shirt enough to see the bandages and start unwrapping the bandaging. I gasp and look away at the sight of the raw wound. It was black and purple and a deep red. It was swelled a bit and throbbed when I gasped.

My dad came over and I leaned into him. I look up at Knuckles, who had taken a seat next to me in front of my dad. "From what I saw the bullet went clean through you from the back." He said. "As you had heard before, I healed it best I could with the Master Emerald. This looks five times better than it was before."

"And I survived?" I asked.

"Amazingly, yes." Knuckles said. "When I started the healing, the chaos was hurting you. I thought we were going to loose you for second until Silver came up and gave me a hand."

"I guess I owe him one then. Ouch!" I said, exclaiming as Espio started cleaning the wound. Each time he dabbed the cool cloth against the hot skin I had to force myself not to recoil from the pain.

"Sorry," Espio said. "Forgot how tender it still is. Try to hold still though."

"Actually, Em," Knuckles continued as I gripped my bed sheets to keep myself from squirming. "Silver put his life on the line doing what he did. While he was easing away the pain, it weakened him. The Emerald soon started healing both of you and that's why I had to stop. Besides, I didn't want to give you too much chaos energy."

"Wow," I said. That was all I could say. I knew Silver and I had gotten close as friends, but I never thought that I would risk my life for him or visa-versa. "Ow!" I exclaim as Espio began applying the treated bandages.

"Almost done," He said, keeping his focus on the wound. "Just a moment more."

"How long dose she have to stay in bed?" My mom asked, looking at Espio.

"Judging by how quickly she recovered from the Chaos Healing," Espio answered not looking up from his work. "I'd give her two or three weeks before she starts walking on her own. There, that should hold until tonight when Shadow changes it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Two or three week of nothing but bed?" I asked. "This is going to go over well,"

"Relax, hon," Rouge said. "We'll keep you company while you recover."

"Thanks Rouge," I said. "And maybe you can give me some pointers on picking locks."

"I was thinking the same thing." Rouge said.

"Great minds think alike," I reply as she and I laugh.

"Okay, it's starting to get scary in here," Knuckles said getting up off the bed. "I have to check on Silver. The kid still hasn't woken up."

"Good idea," I said after him. "Later Knux."

"Rest up, Kiddo." Knuckles said over his shoulder as he left the house.

"Espio, you've got to be pulling my leg," I said. "You've known me for a month now, do you remember that big rainstorm we got a few weeks ago that lasted nearly five days? You said it yourself that I'm almost as bad as Sonic when I'm cooped up for a long time of feel trapped. Are you sure this will take me that long to get my strength back?"

"Positive," Espio replied. "But I wouldn't get comfortable here,"

"Why?" My dad asked, looking at the chameleon with rising suspicion.

Espio smiled. "She was taken before her big, birthday surprise we had for her." He replied as he walked out the door.

I sank into my pillows with a moan. "I hate it when he dose that." I mumble.

* * *

Silver's head throbbed steadily as he slowly came back to himself. He found that his gloves and shoes were off and lying next to the couch he lay on. All he could remember from before he blacked out was a green light mingling with a blue light, the feeling of being drained and refilled, and he remembered blood covering his front. Silver grimaced at the memory and put a hand to his head.

"Oh, good, you're waking up." Said Knuckles familiar voice.

Silver looked at him, but moving his eyes made his head hurt.

"Wow," Knuckles said coming to get a better look at Silver. "Em's coming along better than you are."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"She's already awake and visiting with her parent, Tails and Rouge." Knuckles explained. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Silver replied. "My head feels like I ripped that band of a dozen times last night."

"I suspected as much," Knuckles said. "It's from being exposed to the Master Emerald and using your ability at the same time. But thanks to you, Espio says she's on the fast track to recovery."

Knuckles then stood and went to the kitchen and got a warm washcloth. The cloth was still steaming when he came back. "Roll over on your stomach," Knuckles said.

Silver did, but watched Knuckles. "What are you doing?"

"I learned this from the last Guardian after my first time near the Emerald." Knuckles explained as he laid the cloth on the back of Silver's neck over were his spine met his skull. Warmth washed over Silver's body almost immediately. "You're nerves are just reacting to the large amount of Chaos Energy and you're weak from over using your ability. This should help with the pain and help you sleep."

"What about punching my face in?" Silver asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "After what you did to help Em was proof that you're the Silver I know. And when you use your ability it's a light blue or green, this guys was almost a purple."

Silver sighed as he basked in the warmth; glad he had gotten Knuckles trust back. He was about to drop back to sleep when the image of the blood came back, making him jump slightly.

"Where's Em? When can I see her?" Silver asked, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his skull.

"You can see her after you're feeling better," Knuckles said. "She's in Shadow's house. He insisted on having her stay there for a while. She won't be returning home until she can get around on her own, so you have plenty of time to visit with her. Now get some rest."

"I can't," Silver admitted. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is blood all over myself and Em."

"I see," Knuckles said. "That can be a bit dramatic for someone your age. Here, I let Emily use this while she stayed with me. She had trouble with bad dreams about you and her parents. This helps."

Knuckles put the green emerald on the end table like he had with Em. Silver felt himself relax a little more before he tried to go back to sleep. But his thought kept returning to Em and the blood. He hoped to see her soon to see how she was for himself. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.


	18. Discoveries

Chapter 18: Discovery

I didn't see Silver until the next day. When I woke, I was very sore and could barely move. I was very glad to have Silver walk in. He still seemed tired, but I was glad all the same.

"Hey," He said walking in and closing the door. "Knuckles said I could get up today."

"Lucky," I reply with a smile. "Espio says I'm bedridden for two to three weeks."

"That's all?" Silver asked seeming shocked. "With all that blood you lost I thought you would still be unconscious for a few more days and have to rest up for almost a month. You're healing almost as quickly as a mobian."

"I am?" I asked.

Silver nodded and sat down next to me. Despite the pain I was in, I couldn't help but smile at Silver's gentle face as he looked me over. Don't get me wrong, I was feeling better than yesterday, but my whole body would throb if I moved. I met his gaze mainly to hide the fact that I was in pain, I didn't want him to feel bad about what I did.

Silver looked away suddenly, signaling me that something was up. "Silver?" I ask, resisting the urge to sit up. "Silver, what's up?"

Silver looked at me with a confused expression. "You took a bullet for me,"

I shrug like it wasn't a big deal. "I didn't want you or the others getting hurt," I reply. "I mean, it was my parents we were after."

Silver looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "That's only half the reason." He said.

"You read minds too?" I ask.

Silver shook his head. "I just read people. A trick I learned from a friend."

I roll my eyes, but my smile faded. "The night I first came here," I explained. "I dreamed I was back in Eggman's base with you and my parents. That's another reason why I sent them away first, I didn't want that dream to come true."

Silver leaned forward slightly.

"I was in that tube again," I continue. "You where standing with my parents. Eggman started the machine and my sixth sense went off. I watch as you yank off the band again, but it hurt you worse this time and you passed out with your nose bleeding. I shouted at you to wake you up, but you wouldn't move. I fell off the couch and woke up with my legs tangled in the blankets."

"That's why you got so worried after I caught you the next day," Silver said, understanding coming to him.

I nod. It hadn't been the worst nightmare I had, but I still didn't want it coming true.

"Well, thank you," Silver said. "I owe you one,"

"I have a better idea," I said. "You promise me that we be there for each other and call it even."

Silver smiled and held out a hand. "Deal,"

I lean back and close my eyes. I try to recall exactly what happened when I was shot. All I remembered was Silver's face, some muffled voices and extreme pain. My hand moved to where the bandages covered my wound.

We sank into silence for a while. Silver turned his gaze to out the window. "You definitely have a beautiful world." He said quietly.

"Well, it was made by one heck of a God, Silver." I answer looking out the window with him. "Took him seven days to make."

"Only seven days?" Silver asked as if shocked. "That's impossible!"

"That's what you said when we escaped Egghead the first time," I said pointing my finger at him. "Nothing is impossible with Him on your side. I guess that's part of why I made it through with so much blood loss."

"Sonic seems to like Him," Silver said. "He talks about this guy called Jesus all the time."

"That would be Gods Son," I reply.

"That's what Sonic said," Silver said looking at me. "He told me about when he first went to church with you and how Jesus forgave him."

I watch Silver for a long moment, reading him. He was hinting at something, but he was beating around the bush at it, so I continue to listen.

"From where I come from, there's always darkness," Silver said looking away again. "I've lived in a constant struggle to survive and to protect the others around me from Iblis. The last time Iblis attacked me, it was when it took Blaze…. It's like Iblis left something…. I can't describe it any better than a dark scar. It was my fault Blaze had been taken, and now it's my fault that you were hurt,"

"Silver, stop," I said, moving to sit up. My body exploded with pain, but I ignored it best I could. I look at Silver squarely in the eyes to show him I was serious. "Those are lies, Silver. For a long time I believed similar lies. Don't ever start thinking that what happened to Blaze and what happened to me is your fault."

Silver looked down at his hands. "But, how can One so great want me after all I did?"

I smile and shake my head. "You're so naïve." I said with a chuckle. "Silver, He loves you because you make mistakes, but He loves you more when you come to him and confess them. He will never love you less no matter what you do. I mean look at me. I went through something very similar to what you went through. I was mislead by something similar to Mephilis. After a while I was somewhat disagreeable to be with. I was fighting with my dad and got mad easily. That didn't turn around until I came to Christ. I tell you what Silver I've never felt so alive after I came to him. After that I started to suspect what I was trusting. Every night, my sixth sense would go off, and I would have horrible nightmares that were much worse than the one I told you about. Finally, I told my parents and we prayed. It took a long time to escape the trap I was in, but Thanks to Jesus, I'm now free. Now nine times out of ten I'm either smiling or laughing and I don't get as angry as easily. That is what I call a miracle."

Silver looked at me. I don't think it ever crossed his mind that someone else had gone through the same thing as he had. I guess that's why I liked Silver.

"Do… Do you think that…" Silver said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "He'll forgive my sins?"

I smile at him. "Why don't we ask?" I say. "That is if you want to."

"I've been on my own since Blaze was taken." Silver said. "I… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Lets pray then," I said, taking Silver's hand and bowing my head. Silver mimicked my actions, but he felt very tense.

"Heavenly Father," I said. "Papa, I pray for my friend Silver. His heart is aching for assurance. He told me that he wishes not to be alone anymore. Give him the strength to speak, and show him that in you he is never alone." I open my eyes and look at Silver. He was trembling, but then again so was I when I came to Christ. "Silver?"

He looked up at me with rather glassy eyes.

"Do you have something to say? He's listening." I tell him.

"How do you know?" Silver asked. "And what do I say?"

"Trust me, he's so close he can hear your heartbeat." I reply. "And you can say anything you want."

Silver and I close out eyes again. I heard Silver take a breath before he started. "Um… Sir?" He began. "I'm not sure what to say. I've done so many things and hurt many, but I didn't mean to. Most of my life… all of my life… I've been fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of fighting…."

Here Silver trailed off and I took over. "Silver has been hurt so many times, Lord. As he said, he's tired of fighting. Please allow him rest and peace."

"Father," Someone said making me look up. I suddenly realized that Sonic was standing there listening to everything. He came over and sat, placing a hand on Silver's now trembling body. "I may be new at this, but I now you love Silver. Give him strength, Lord, and show him how amazing it is to trust in you. As it says in scripture, 'On this solid Rock I stand, for all other ground is sinking sand.' You are our Rock, Lord, and we thank you."

Silver took another breath to steady himself. "I-I want you in my life. I'm tired of living a constant war. Please help me."

"I think all that needs to be said, has been said, Lord." I whisper, not trusting my voice to speak louder. "Thank you. Amen."

Silver opened his eyes and was almost gasping for breath. I would have wrapped him in a hug, but I was already pushing my limits. Sonic smiled, opened his eyes and clapped Silver on the back. "Welcome to the Family." He said cheerily. "How do ya feel, kid?"

Silver looked at him and smiled. It was his brightest smile yet. "I… I do feel… better." Silver said trying to grasp this new feeling. "Stronger… no, lighter…no… I don't know."

"That's the feeling of forgiveness Silv." I tell him. "Here's a word for it; Free."

"Yeah, that's it." Silver said, his eyes lighting up.

Finally I couldn't stay up any longer. I gritted my teeth to try and ignore the pain.

Silver was suddenly on high alert and started helping me down with Sonic on the other side of me. "You okay?"

"Yup," I grunted as I lay back on the pillow. "Just a bit ambitious is all. I'll be alright."

"You're not the one who's going to hear it from Shadow and Knuckles," Sonic said. "Not to mention your dad. He's nice and all but he's a bit intimidating."

I fought a bubble of laughter, knowing it would hurt. But Sonic's remark was funny. My dad intimidated almost anyone new he met. Of course he was nothing but a teddy bear once you got know him, but even with his back screwed up and six foot five stature he had a talent for making some people nervous. He sort of reminded me of Knuckles.

"Just wait, Sonic," I tell him. "Once I'm back on my feet, my dad will loosen up. But I suggest not to make him upset. He has a temper and personality like Knuckles. He's tough and rather thorny at times, but if you stay on his good side he's a very nice guy."

Sonic considered this then smiled at me. "I'll keep that in mind. But I doubt he and Knux will be getting along any time soon."

"I was more worried about my dad verses Shadow," I said. "My dad won't stand a chance if he got Shadow riled. Arg! It sucks to be in here, I feel like I'm in solitary confinement."

"Shadow says it's best for you to stay in here for the first few days." Silver said, his eyes still shinning.

I cross my arms and sink further into my pillows. "Can't we use that green chaos emerald or something?" I ask.

"Afraid not," Sonic said. "Knuckles believes that too much chaos energy flowing into you will mess you up. Better to kick back and chill out for a while."

"Why do I get the irking feeling that this is going to be a long two to three weeks?" I ask rolling my eyes.

Silver chuckled. "Like Rouge said, we'll keep you company. You and I can trade a few riddles for the next challenge. I found Knuckles ancient book of riddles." Silver motioned to his bag, summoning a rather large book.

I give Silver an evil grin. "Oh, that is going to drive him nuts. How did you get this?"

"You're not the only one that Rouge has been hanging out with." Silver said with a smirk and a wink.

"You scoundrel." I scolded teasingly.

Suddenly we look at Sonic who was sitting in a chair not far from us. He lifted his hands as if surrendering. "The only way I'm keeping quiet," He said. "Is if you show me a few of those."

* * *

Tails was pouring himself over his computer. Ever since he got back to his workshop after bringing Emily here to hide her, he had been working on a way to get back home to Mobius. He thought of rebuilding that gateway, but that wouldn't transport the whole island. He turned to the ancient writings that Knuckles had loaned him and was decoding it when he came across something rather interesting. It was a design for a machine of some kind.

It attached to the Master Emerald and hooked up to a reactor of some kind. Tails glanced over it and realized that the note with it was a formula similar to the kind he found in Metal Sonic's dimension jumper. He wasn't sure why the ancient echidnas would have such technology, but it may be their ticket home.

He immediately started working on a prototype. He made a small-scale island with the green emerald as the replacement for the master. He made a tiny engine and hooked it up.

"Tails," Sonic said coming into the workshop. "We have dinner ready. What are you doing?"

"Testing something out," Tails replied. "I'll be there in a sec."

Tails finished hooking it up and went behind the control panel. "I may have found something interesting, but I won't tell you what it is until I know it'll work."

Tails pressed the activation button and Sonic felt the chaos levels rise. Suddenly, Tails' model of the island vanished and appeared in a different part of the room. Tails whooped and punched the air in success.

Sonic was bewildered. Tails saw this and quickly explained. "While I was looking over some of the books Knuckles let me borrow, I found the designs for this reactor, or The Engine as I'm starting to call it. I made a model and tested to test my theory and things couldn't be better."

"Whoa, slow down, lil' buddy." Sonic said. "What theory."

"We can go home the same way we got here," Tails explained. "But this time it's more controlled and Knuckles may not where himself out so bad. Since chaos control got us here, why not use it to get back?"

"Hold it," Sonic said, wanting to make sure he understood Tails perfectly. "You know how to get us home?"

Tails put his hands on his hips. "That's what I've been saying, Sonic. As soon as I get this put together, we can go home through a rift. And when we go, Eggman will go too because the rift will take only what belongs in Mobius."

"Thus saving the world entirely." Sonic said. "Tails, have we told you that you're a genius?"

Tails shrugged. "Just twelve hundred times." Tails replied.

Sonic though about this for a moment, thinking for a moment that he could take Em and her family with them. He knew they would love Mobius… But he couldn't, they had a life here. Now he faced a problem.

"How are we going to break it to Em and her family?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails looked up at Sonic. "I may be a genius, Sonic," He answered softly. "But I don't have the answer to that problem."


	19. Joy Mixed with Sorrow

Chapter 19: Joy Mixed With Sorrow

The days passed slowly while I healed. Shadow had moved me to the living room so I wouldn't feel so locked away. My parents visited the most and asked me how the kids were doing. By this question I remembered that I had forgotten my phone at home and I didn't dare call them on Skype. Skype would have made it amazingly easy to give away my friends and make the kids very jealous.

Cream showed me how to play with her dolls and we made a rather fun game of pretend. Tails and I played chess on some days and he showed me moves I could use on my brother. One night, Rouge had taught me how to play poker and had a long game night with Shadow, Knuckles and my parents. Sonic taught me how to play my guitar after Tails had cleaned it up. After a few days I knew my cords and was playing more complicated songs. Amy and I chatted a few times about some things that guys didn't find interesting and things that would be fun to do with our lives.

Finally after Espio checked out my battle wound, he said that I could start going outside. I was very excited at first, at least until I found out I was supposed to stay on the porch. Cream and Charmy cheered me up best I could, and it did feel good to feel the sun on my skin and to smell the thick tropical air.

The days slowly turned into a week and I was now up and walking. Knuckles refused to let me help with some of the chores except for gathering fruits from rather short trees and bushes and had Silver go with me.

"Oh, it feels good to be back on my feet." I said as Silver, Cream, Charmy and myself started gathering the biggest strawberries I had ever seen.

"It's good to have you back, Em." Cream said, slipping a strawberry into her mouth. "Mmm, these are so good."

"Save some for the rest of us, Cream," I laugh. "We don't want Knuckles discovering that any are missing."

Silver looked around me and snickered. "Say that to Charmy."

I look over and he had strawberry juice around his mouth and his cheeks where bulged slightly. I couldn't help but laugh. It hurt my side, but I didn't care, laughter was the best medicine. I took out my Touch and snapped a picture of the bee. "I'll be keeping that one,"

"How many pictures do you have on that?" Silver asked.

"Of you guys?" I ask. "I have lots."

"Can I see?" Cream asked.

"Sure," I said scrolling through the pictures. "Most of them are from around here since my touch didn't have a camera before I met you guys."

As I scroll through them, I found some really good pictures. There was one of Knuckles sitting on the couch with some old documents. One of Shadow leaning against the tree in thought and a good one of Sonic playing my guitar while sitting on a rock. Then we found some crazy ones. One was Sonic running away from Amy. Another one was the Chaotix pulling the whipped cream prank on Knuckles, Knuckles still had no idea I was in on it and had given Vector the idea. One was of Rouge flirting with Shadow, the look on his irritated face was just priceless.

We were laughing more than picking. I finally had to sit down and give my side a rest. I pick and strawberry and eat it, now knowing why Cream and Charmy were having a hard time not to eat them. They were the sweetest, freshest, and juiciest strawberries I had ever tasted. Then again, the volcanic soil must have been very rich.

"I sure am going to miss it here when I'm well enough to go home," I said.

"You're always welcome here," Charmy said. "Maybe Shadow or Knuckles can teach you how to use Chaos Control so you can visit anytime."

I shake my head. "Chaos Control bothers my back too much. Besides, I can call you guys on my Touch."

"Lets finish up here before Knuckles decides to come check on us," Silver said, wanting to change the subject. "And Charmy you better clean that juice of your face. Em, mind if I take you somewhere?"

"Sure," I answer as he helped me to my feet. "Where to you have in mind?"

"Can't tell you," Silver replied. "That's a surprise,"

"What is it with you guys and surprises?" I ask.

Silver just smiled and closed his eyes. Moments later, we were levitating. I move closer to Silver at first, feeling nervous. Silver chuckled and took my hand. "I won't let you fall," He said.

He turned and flew over the island to where there was a cliff on the side of the volcano where a fairly large tree stood. We touched down and looked out at the ocean. The small waves further out reflected the sunlight, making the water dance.

I drew in a breath in amazement. There was no possible way for me to describe what I saw.

"I found this place early this morning." Silver explained, sitting on the cliff edge and let his legs dangle. "I thought you'd like to see it too."

I sit down next to Silver and mimic him. I sadly didn't have many friends. I had friends before I moved out to the middle of the prairie, but those friendships had slowly diminished. I was just now starting to get back to making new friends, but my time out there had made me quiet and somewhat shy.

Silver was so easy to talk to; he was always up for a conversation and he always kept one going. I look over at him, the sun was starting to set after a long day, and Silver's white fur was reflecting the suns rays, making him glow almost golden orange as if he was on fire. Ever since that day he came to Christ, Silver did seem different; happier, more eager to laugh and smile. I sigh and look back at the sunset, thanking God that Eggman caught me so I could meet Silver.

Suddenly, my pocket buzzed, making Silver jump when I jumped almost a foot. We look at each other and laugh before I open my Touch. "Em here, what's up?"

"Hey, you guys coming for dinner or what?" Sonic asked. "I'm cooking."

"Maybe its safer for us to be up here then, Sonic." I reply with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Sonic said in a tempting manner. "I'm making chilidogs, my uncles recipe."

"I'm not a fan of chilidogs Sonic." I said.

Suddenly the line went dead. I look at Silver with shock written all over my face. "He hung up on me," I said.

Seconds later there was a gust of wind and Sonic was beside me. "What do you mean you're not a fan of chilidogs?" He asked.

"I like hot dogs," I offered. "But not the chili."

"That proves," Sonic said. "That you never had my Uncle Chuck's Famous Knothole chilidogs. Come on, just try one."

"Will I still be breathing afterwards Sonic?" I ask.

"One bite of these and you will be blown away." Sonic promised.

"One condition," I said. "They can't be spicy. I can't eat things that are too spicy."

"Not a problem," Sonic said.

I look down the volcano and smile at Sonic and Silver. "I'll race ya,"

"You're on!" They replied in unison and we were off like three bullets.

I activated my shoes and slid down the volcano like a skater slides down a rail. When I reached the bottom, I started moving, swinging my arms out in front of me for balance as I had seen Shadow do it with his shoes. I knew I would get a scolding, but for now my wound was fine and it felt so good to be moving again I didn't want to stop.

I had surprisingly won the race with the guys not far behind me. I look over my shoulder at them and grin. "What took you?"

"Hey, don't get cocky," Sonic said. "I let you have a head start."

"Yeah, right, uh-huh." I said before laughing again. Sonic joined my laughing before giving me a thumbs up.

"Nice smile," He said with a wink.

I wink back at him and we walk to the Village. As we entered, I saw that the bon fire was going again and there were more Tiki torches. Sonic's chili dogs were staked on a plate and there where plenty for everyone.

"Since we didn't finish you birthday party," Vector said as he, Espio and my mom carried out a birthday cheesecake that was big enough for everyone at the table. "We though we'd finish it up."

I put my hands on my hips and was about to object, but shook my head in stead. "Oh, you guys." I said with a growing smile. "Thanks. It's not everyday that I get two parties for my birthday."

"Now lets hurry up and eat these chili dogs before they get cold." My dad said as he and the others sat down. "Sonic says these are the best. Since I had owned a restaurant, I'll be the judge."

We all sat and enjoyed the meal. My dad sat next to Vector and Knuckles while my mom sat next to Rouge and Silver. I sat on the other side of Silver and had Sonic on my other side. I picked up a chilidog and took a bit before I could talk myself out of it.

The flavor was amazing! It tasted like a Sloppy Joe but it had more seasoning on it and more flavor. "Wow Sonic, you weren't kidding,"

"I told ya," Sonic said as he helped himself to his second chilidog. "I gave your parents the recipe so your siblings can try it."

As we ate, Knuckles called us all to attention. "There's lots of things that we need to be thankful for tonight," He started. "Emily is back on her feet for starters."

Silver and I exchange smiles. "Good to be back on my feet."

"And her parents are safe and sound," Knuckles continued, turning to my parents. "Again, welcome to Angel Island Mr. and Mrs. Bridgestone."

"Thank you Knuckles," My dad said, squeezing his wife's hand.

"But there's another thing that we need to be thankful for," Knuckles continued. "As you guys may or may not know, Tails here has been working on a way to get us home to Mobius. Well, he's finally found a way. Tails, you take it from here."

"Thanks Knux," Tails said standing as Knuckles sat. Tails pulled out something similar to my touch and activated it, showing a hologram of the island. "I found in the books that Knuckles let me borrow that there's an engine that can control Chaos Control from the Master Emerald. I'd go into details on how it works, but that would take all night. I tested it out on a model two days ago, all I have to do is build the engine, connect it to the Master Emerald, and use Chaos Control to get home. I thought since Chaos Control got us here, we can use it to get home."

As I watch Tails' presentation, I felt my wound start to throb again, but it wasn't in pain. They were leaving? Just like that? It felt like they only got here yesterday. The island had become my home away from home. But I had to remind myself that this was just a temporary home. I was glad for them, I knew they missed home dearly and wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"What about Eggman?" I ask. "When you guys go through the chaos rift won't he be left here?"

"That's the funny thing about dimensional rifts," Tails explained. "They only take what belongs to that rift. So when we go through, Eggman will go with us."

I nod in understanding and fight my tears. I didn't want them to leave, but that was selfish wasn't it? They needed to be home, they needed Mobius like I needed Earth.

"How soon can this engine be done?" Shadow asked.

"It should be done by the time Emily id fully healed." Tails answered. "I'd say about a week and a half."

A week and a half. That was all the time I had left with them. Well, I certainly had one heck of an adventure.

Knuckles stood again and raised his glass. "We've had a wonderful time here," He said. "We will never forget the laughs, the sorrows or the pains and sacrifices we had. To Emily and her Family, for showing us kindness in this weird world."

The mobians held up their glass in agreement and drank to them. Then I raise my glass. "This had been quite an adventure. One that I never imagined that I would have. I say here's to you guys, for giving me the best summer a teenaged girl could ask for."

My parents raised their glasses to that and drank. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and chit-chat, but I stayed quiet, still absorbing that they were leaving in a week and a half.

After dinner, Vector got his DJ gear out and hooked my iTouch to it. He looked through the music I had before he chose a good one. My heart leaped at the song Fade to Grey by Jars of Clay.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Espio offering me a hand to dance. I smile and accept the invitation. He led me to the middle of the village and we dance to the music. Soon everyone was dancing. I laughed when I saw my mom dancing with Knuckles and my dad dancing with Rouge. Poor Sonic was forced to dance with Amy wile Tails danced with Cream. We changed partners often. Soon a meaningful song came on called The Other Side by Joy Lippard.

I found myself in Shadow's arms this time. He took my hands and led me in an informal waltz. I had no idea that Shadow of all people knew how to dance. There I envied Maria for knowing him so well. I smile as Shadow spun me under his arm and we quickened the pace with the music. But the music ended and we slowed our dance. I look at Shadow in utter shock. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Maria loved music." Shadow replied. "She and I danced once in while."

"Ahem," Came a shy voice. I turn again to see Silver. He was blushing as he held a hand out to me. "Care to dance?"

I look at Shadow who nodded and walked away. I turn to Silver and take his hand. "I would love to."

The song that played next was Everytime We Touch. I loved this song very much and Silver seemed to like it to. We started out slow, Silver using his abilities to be at my level. When the temp rose, so did our pace. I was soon lost in the music and the moment. I wanted tonight to last forever. The tempo slowed again with Silver and I keeping pace with it. I soon found myself singing along with it until the song ended.

Another slow song had started. Vector was winding the night down. The song was one that a friend of mine had introduced me to. The Sore Feet Song. It was a good song and I listened to it often.

Silver got a glint in his eyes and allowed his blue mist to surround both of us. He lifted me into the air until we where above the trees and there was noting but stars over us. We could still hear the music playing. To my shock, Silver started singing along.

I had no idea that Silver could sing. I lean against him, wishing that he didn't have to leave. We had gone through the good and the bad times together. Silent tears fell as the music ended and Silver brought me back down to Earth. When we landed, I saw there were tears standing in his eyes too. I wipe away mine and force a smile. "Thanks for the dance, Silv."

"My pleasure." Silver answered quietly.

"Em, ready for bed?" My mom called.

I nod and walk over to her. Silver smiled after me and turned to back to Knuckles hut. As I walk away next to my mother, I recalled all the adventures I had here with my friends. "I wish they didn't have to leave," I said in a low voice.

My mom put her arms around me and held me close. "We can't force them to stay here, Emily." She answered. "They might have their own families to take care of where they come from. But I wouldn't be too sad about them leaving. Sonic wouldn't like it thinking that you were sad."

"True," I reply. "But it's just so sudden."

"From what I understand about these people," My mom said with a small laugh. "Most of the things they do are sudden."

I smile and walk back to Shadow's hut. My bed was ready and I was beat. I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. It was made for a mobian, but I was small enough to sleep comfortably in it. I turn on my music and listen to it while I go to sleep, remembering all the events leading up this.

Silver lay awake on Knuckles couch with his eyes drooping. He wished that either he didn't have to leave or Emily could come with him. He knew she would love Mobius, but she had a family to be with and there weren't many humans on Mobius. In fact, Humans where almost as rare as the echidna's, there were maybe small colonies here and there in Mobius, but not many.

Silver fell asleep with this in mind and was soon dreaming of Emily in Mobius. She was exploring the Great Forest, watching fireworks from Soleanna, and swimming in Crystal Lake. In his sleep, Silver smiled gently. She seemed so happy, but then he caught sight of her face, there was certain sadness in her eyes. Loneliness. She would love it in Mobius, but it would be too lonely for her since the humans were so rare. Silver turned to his side and slept on.


	20. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 20: Good Bye For Now

That one week and a half flew by like a minute. Tails got to work on the Chaos Engine right away and had finished two days late. Frankly, Tails wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. He loved Earth where there were so many things to make and discover. But he was a Freedom Fighter like Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream and he was needed back in Knothole.

I spent every moment I could with my friends. Sonic and I raced around the island to pass the time. Rouge drilled me in the art of pocket picking. I even practiced on my dad. I knew I wouldn't need this skill, but it was fun to learn. Shadow continued my training as a GUN agent and allowed my parents to watch. Though they didn't approved with how rough and dangerous the training was, I assured them that Shadow would help me if he thought I needed a hand. Espio showed me some herbs I could use for healing and gave me several samples from the island for my battle wound. Cream, Amy and I went down to the beach and collected shells where Amy taught me how to make them into jewelry. I taught them how to skip rocks and taught Amy how to win Sonic by simply letting him do his thing.

"But I love chasing him!" Amy announced. "How else do I show him how much I love him?"

We were lying in the sand listening to the serf and watching the clouds during this conversation.

"Easy," I reply. "If you stop chasing him, he may start wondering what's going on and stop long enough to ask what's up. After that start showing your affections for him by simply being there for him. You've already shown your love for him, now it's his turn. If you're patient, he'll come to you."

"Where did you learn that?" Amy asked.

"From training horses." I answer with a shrug. "If you keep after a horse, he won't come to you. But if you back away and invite him to come to you, chances are he'll come to you."

"Wait, you didn't learn this from experience with other guys?" Amy asked.

"Nope," I reply. "I want Mr. Right to come to me. Sometimes I wonder if he's out there, but other times I know he is. I just have to be patient. Just try it, Amy. Trust me, all you need is a little patience."

"I'll try it," Amy sighed. "But I'm not sure if it'll work."

"There you are girls," Knuckles said as he came out of the forest. "Its time. Em, ready to go home?"

'Already?' I ask myself. 'I can't believe it. They're leaving.' "I guess I am." I reply getting up and dusting the sand off.

My parents had already gathered my things and loaded them into the labarum. The dogs were sitting in the back seat and Naomi sat on Silver's shoulder. Everyone clambered into the labarum, but Shadow offered to take me separate since the car's chaos control bothered me.

I accept his offer and we were off. Seconds later, I was standing in a place I felt I would never see again. Home. Everything was as I left it. The floors had gathered dust, making the place look abandoned.

We all walk in, but I couldn't help but stop as a wave of memories washed over me. Sonic and the others crashing through my dad's workshop. Shadow's breakfast. My ability. My capture. Meeting Silver. My escape and my time on the island. I grasp the necklace Silver gave me.

"Hey," Said a quiet voice. I turn to see Sonic's gentle face looking up at me in concern. "No tears. God Willing, we'll see each other again. Just remember to smile, okay?"

I nod in promise. I quickly scoop Sonic up in a hug. "I can't believe you're leaving already." I cried. "You guys have done so much for me already, I wish you didn't have to go."

Sonic hugged me back. "I do to. This world is awesome. But we have friends back on Mobius who need us."

"I know," I said releasing him. I wipe away my tears and force a smile. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Sonic teased. "How about I be more careful so I'm in one piece when we meet again."

"Deal." I said.

Rouge stepped forward and gave me a small box. Inside was the beautiful broach I had ever seen. "I saw that and knew you just had to have it, hon." Rouge said. "I'm sure you'll wrangle plenty of guys with it."

"Thanks Rouge." I said and give her a quick hug. "Keep Knuckles out of trouble." I whisper low enough so Knuckles didn't hear.

"That won't be hard honey." Rouge answered with a wink and stepped back.

Tails, Amy and Cream came up next and I scoop them all in a tearful hug. "Can't you come with us?" Cream asked. "You'll love in Mobius and we'll take good care of you. Please come with us."

"I'm afraid I can't Cream." I answer. "I have to stay here. I only just got my parents back from Eggman, I'd like to hang out with them for a while."

Cream nodded and hugged tighter.

"Don't forget about us, Em." Amy said.

"Not possible, Amy." I reply. "Just as long as you don't forget about me."

"We wont," Amy promised.

I look at Tails and grin. "Keep Sonic out of trouble for me?"

"Hey," I heard Sonic say, making us laugh.

"I will." Tails said. "Take care of that iTouch."

"No worries about that." I answer.

Next Knuckles came up and handed me a fair sized ruby the size of quarter. "To help with a few payments, kid." Knuckles said, laying the ruby in my hand.

I take the ruby and embrace Knuckles. Knuckles embraced me back, showing a rarely seen tender side of himself. "You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

I nod in his shoulder before letting him go. He grinned at me before looking at my folks. "You got a good kid here."

"We know, Knuckles." My dad said, putting an arm around his wife.

Next Shadow came up. I look at him for a while, not sure if he would like a hug or not. Then I noticed his expression soften ever so slightly. I couldn't take it, I quickly wrapped Shadow in a warm embrace. To my surprise, Shadow gently embraced me back, then he tightened the hold.

"Shadow," I ask. "You said a while ago that I remind you of someone. Who?"

Shadow was silent for a long moment before answering. "Molly." He answered. "You're a fighter like she was and you never gave up on what you wanted. You even put your life on the line for another. You even look a little like her."

I squeeze Shadow once more before letting him go. He looked at me with those fiery crimson eyes. "Don't stop fighting. Keep pushing for the victory in everything."

I nod and wipe away a tear.

Next Silver came up. I didn't need to hesitate. I embrace Silver just like I did the others, but I held him closer and longer, neither of us wanted to let go.

"I feel like I owe you Silv." I tell him. "You did save my life twice."

"Are you kidding?" Silver asked. "You rescued me from Eggman twice, gave me a home on Angel Island, helped me regain my abilities and introduced me to Jesus. I think I owe you."

I pull away and pull off one of my bracelets. "Just don't forget about me." I said, handing the rope bracelet to Silver. "And don't over do it."

"I promise Em." Silver said with Tears standing in his eyes.

We embrace again as memories of our adventure rushed through my mind like a flood. Silver finally let go and walked back to the others. Shadow and Sonic both held a chaos emerald and squeezed them, making the gemstones glow. I step back as my back tightened again with the sudden rise in chaos energy. I looked at each of them all our eyes meeting. Then Shadow and Sonic closed their eyes and lifted the emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" They said in unison.

As they started to vanish I stepped forward. "Good bye guys!"

They all smiled sadly and waved. "Good bye, Em!" Knuckles shouted over the chaos energy.

"Good Luck!" I shout as the glow grew and whisked them away.

They were gone. In just a second they were gone. My hand went to the necklace Silver gave me and squeezed it. I immediately missed them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see my mothers' gentle face. "They're were they should be, Em. I'm sure you'll see them again someday. If not in this world or theirs, then in heaven."

I smile at her, knowing she was right, as always.

My dad then came up and gave me a much-needed hug. "Come on," He said. "I'm sure the kids will be home this weekend. Lets get things cleaned up."


	21. Epilog

Epilogue

_-Dear Journal,_

_It had been almost three days since Sonic and the others went back home to Mobius. I hope they're all doing well. I had a great adventure with them. Even getting myself shot was exciting, but I won't be doing that again any time soon. It still hurts sometimes and I have to be careful not to laugh to hard, but it will serve as a reminder and a story for future generations._

_It's been so quiet not having them around to chat with. I miss Rouges teasing, Knuckles shouting as a response to her teasing, Tails' telling about a new invention, Amy's ranting, Creams playing, Sonic's contagious laughter, Silver's naiveté, even Shadow's silence. I wonder if I'll ever see them again._

_The kids will be home soon. Grandpa finally got tired of waiting for the flood to clear out so he took a flight back to hear. It's a good thing my aunt Ellen paid for it. The kids are not going to believe what my summer was like. At least Stephen and Alice won't, I think Sarah will believe me though._

_Oh, I think they're pulling up just now. As Sonic would say, 'Gotta Juice.'_

* * *

I put my journal away and race downstairs to see the kids. Stephen had regrettably gotten taller than last time, and now so was Alice. They were now taller than me! At least Sarah was still a bit shorter than I was.

"Hey, Em!" Stephen said, his voice deeper than I remember. "How's your ankle?"

"Ankle?" I asked. I had completely forgotten about my sprained ankle after being so worried about my gunshot wound. "Much better." I answer.

"Good," Stephen said, giving me a fist bump. "Trust me it is no fun being stuck inside all day."

I flashback to when I was first starting to heal from the gunshot wound and had to stay in Shadow's guest room. "True to that!" I reply. "So how was your summer guys?"

"Wet." Alice replied. "It did nothing but rain for a week! Good thing Aunt Ellen and Ellana live on high ground. When the storm passed, we got to play outside with Uncle Bob."

"Look what he taught us to make." Sara said as she pulled out an old fashioned sling. "Steven's the top shot at it though."

"That's right." Steven said, sounding cocky.

"I hear a challenge in that remark, dude." I say.

"Maybe there is, and maybe there isn't." Steven said.

"No more hanging out with Grandpa for you, bud." I said.

"So how was your summer, Em?" Alice asked as we walked in the door.

I just smile and walk in silently with a sly look on my face.

"Uh oh," Steven said. "It's never good when she gets that look."

"Aren't you going to tell them about your trip, Em?" My mom asked.

"Na, I'll let them stew over it for a while." I answer. "At least until after dinner. It's that surprise right?"

"As you requested." My dad said, pulling out a plate of chilidogs and putting it on the table.

"EEEWWWW!" The kids exclaim. "We're eating chilidogs?"

"They're part of what I did during the summer." I told them. "And I'm not breathing a word about it until you guys at least try some."

Hesitantly, the kids sat down with our parents and me and took a bite of the chilidogs. Alice loved them and had seconds. Stephen liked them okay but only had the one. Sara also ate the one but seemed to like it better than Stephen.

"Okay, we ate the chilidogs." Steven said. "What did you do during the summer?"

I was loving this. Now I knew why Rouge loved teasing Knuckles so much. I look at mom. "Should I tell them?"

"TELL US WHAT?" Steven shouted. The suspense was killing him.

"Oh, alright," I said. "But no interrupting until I'm done, got it?"

They all nod and I started my tale.

About an hour and a half later, I finished the story. I told them everything; from them falling into the workshop to Sonic coming to Christ, from my capture, meeting Silver and rescue to my time on Angel Island. Mom and Dad's capture, rescue, the battle with Fake Silver, Eggman's escape, my taking a bullet, Knuckles using the Emerald to heal me… Everything.

When I finished the story, the kids were looking at me like I've grown a second head. Finally, Steven spoke up. "Two things; Maybe we should leave you here alone again, and no more Sonic X."

"She's telling the truth, Steven." My dad said.

"Then why aren't they here?" Alice asked, sounding like a lawyer.

"I told you," I reply, keeping myself level. "They had to go back to Mobius so that Eggman won't bother us anymore."

"I still think you're lying." Alice said.

"Would a gunshot scar lie?" I asked, knowing I had all the cards for this one.

I didn't wait for an answer but stood and lifted my shirt high enough so they could see the bandaging. Alice waved her hand. "So you planned the whole story out and bandaged yourself up." She said.

Now I was starting to get mad. "What ever happened to respecting the eldest? Fine," I started removing the bandaging to reveal the wound. That got their attention.

"Steven, you know a gunshot wound. Tell me if that isn't one." I said.

"Holy, cow!" He said, coming closer to look at it.

"This is just the exit wound." I tell them as I turn around and show them the entry wound. It was smaller and it had healed faster than the exit, but it was still gruesome.

"Gross!" Steven said. "You really took a bullet for Silver?"

"These scars tell it all, bud." I reply, retying the bandages and putting down my shirt.

"What about the presents they gave you?" Sara asked.

I grin and activate my shoes. I slowly glided around them like a person on roller skates. They stared at me in shock. "Now do you believe me?"

"Wait, what about your touch?" Sara asked.

I deactivated my shoes and raced upstairs to get it. I brought it back and showed them the new gear and apps. "I even have pictures of them." I said as I scroll through them.

There was one group picture that just made me smile. I was standing next to Sonic leaning forward with my hands on my knees and flashing the peace sign. Tails was sitting on my back waving at the camera, Amy was next to Sonic, Silver was on the other side of me, Rouge lay on her stomach in front. Espio, Charmy and Vector were behind us with Shadow on the left and Knuckles on the right. Cream sat on Vectors' shoulders.

"There's your proof guys." I said. "I met everyone from Sonic X and that is no lie. But you cannot tell anyone about this or they will send me to a funny farm, okay?"

"Can I wear your shoes?" Steven asked.

I laugh. "You touch these and I'll kick your butt with them."

"What about the touch?"

I don't mind," I answer. "But not the app that Tails gave me. It has a security lock on it that shocks people without my thumb print, then it drains the battery so no one can use it until it charges."

"If we can still play with the touch sometimes," Sara said. "Then I'll keep quiet."

"I'll hold you too it." I reply as I give her the touch. "Oh, and the chilidogs are from Uncle Chuck, Sonic's own uncle."

"Wait!" Steven shouted. "Why didn't you send Shadow to get US?"

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger." I reply. "Eggman would have found you guys on Angle Island just as he found me and make it harder to get everyone out without Shadow wearing out."

"I thought you had fun in Iowa." My mom said.

"We did," Steven answered. "But I still would have liked to meet Tails and Sonic for Pete's Sake!"

We all burst out laughing. We were laughing like back on Angel Island during a riddle game. I still missed my new friends, but deep down I knew I would see them again, one way or another.

Speaking of riddles…. "Hey, Steven. I bet you will never guess this riddle I learned from Knuckles; _'At night they come without being fetched, And by day they are lost without being stolen.'_

The End

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this first book of five so far! Thank you all for the kind words and feed back! Look for the next Story; Sonic X Mobius. It has more of a Christian based theme, mainly concerning Good And Evil and The Valley of the Shadow of Death. And I'll be adding one or two new characters :) Thanks again guys! And God Bless!**


End file.
